Random Events of the Hetalia Kind
by Pinkithai
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! This is only a truth or dare fanfic! About randomness! Not really. It just has randomness. Kesesese ! Anyways, read and review for it to rain pasta, love and Hetalia characters! Especially that last one. That might hurt them though... Anyways, there are rules inside and yada yada yada.. Am I done explaining? I think so... PINKITHAI OUT!
1. Chapter 1: How America Got His Glasses

**Me: (Goes invisible like Canada) Maple... **

Fukiriri: OH! MY! GOSH! She's in Canada mope mode!

Pencil: Canada... Mope Mode?

Fukiriri: It's the mope mode right underneath Dororo mope mode. It makes you go invisible like Canada and makes you mutter "Maple".

Pencil: That is horrible...

Canada: It's my living...

America: Oh! Canadia! When did ya get here?

Canada: (Cries) I've always been here...

America: AHHH! GHOST!

Canada: (Goes into corner of Trauma)

Fukiriri: Pinkithai, would you like to say something...

**Me: (Perks up) Oh yea! Due to several problems and me being the idiotic me, I got rejected. So, now I'm just going to make a truth and dare fanfiction! Because, he are doing that and they don't get rejected... Not at all... (Kol's under breath) **

Fukiriri: (Slaps Pinkithai with frying pan of awesomeness) I reject that. Now, GO MAKE AMERICA DO STUFF!

**Me: Oh yea! Because I don't have any dares/truths, I'll entertain you with a play about America's glasses, Texas. Hope you enjoy! **

All the countries in play: (Holds up sign that says "SHE'S FORCING US!")

* * *

_**America's Glasses**_

_**A Play by: Pinkithai and others**_

**Me: Once upon a time, Spain conquered some of soon to be America. This includes his glasses, Texas. This is that story of how America got his glasses (if your slow like Poland (Poland: HEY! Totally not cool!)) **

*Setting appears. It is Spain in his conquistador outfit. He has one, don't ask. Anyways, he is just walking and talking to himself like any insane person would do*

Spain: Goodness gracious! Though everything is mu bueno here, I just can't find that special object that makes this trip worth while!

*Chibi!Mexico enters stage*

Spain: Oh! Hola! Are you a country? What is your name?

Chibi!Mexico: *Silent*

**Me: When Mexico was a child, he was very quiet. Now, he likes drinking contest with his neighbors. And partying. Yea... Just don't ask... **

Spain: *Gets churro out of nowhere* Will you answer for a churro?

Chibi!Mexico: I'm Mexico! I'll give you these neat glasses for that churro!

Spain: I was only going for an answer, but what the heck. You have a deal. *Hands Chibi!Mexico a churro*

Chibi!Mexico: *Nibbles on churro* I like churros...\

Spain: *Eats random churro* Si, mi amigo...

*Scene freezes when Spain is about to sit on a cactus (what?)*

**Me: And that is how Spain got hold of America's soon-to-be glasses. But how did America get the glasses from Spain? Let's see! **

*Scene resets. It's a world meeting. Chibi!Mexico is eating churros, America is talking loudly, and everyone is listening. Except Spain. He is looking at hs new glasses that he doesn't need*

America: AND THAT IS HOW WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!

England: I thought this was a world meeting on world peace, you bloody idiot!

Japan: I agree with Engrand...

Switerland: GET YOUR OWN DAMN IDEAS!

Japan: *Shivers* Yes, Switerrand-san...

France: Because I can and will, I will disagree with both Amérique and Angleterre!

England: YOU TWAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! *Starts poking France* You have to decide on one of the ideas!

France: Hey Britain! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! BRITAIN'S THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT!

England: I AM NOT A BLACK SHEEP! *Starts fighting with France*

America: HAHAHAHAHA! *Notices Spain with glasses* Oh, hey Spain! Whatcha got there?

Spain: Oh América! I got these gasses from little Mexico over there.

Chibi!Mexico: ... I like churros...

America: WOAH! *Grabs glasses and puts on face* Dude, this is what I need! My eyes have been really blurry for a long time! This clears everything up! Can I have it?

Spain: Give me a box full of tomatoes and Romano. With those items, you have yourself a deal!

America: *Pulls items out of nowhere* Here ya go! *Turns around* This is awesome! I have new glasses!

Prussia: Not as awesome as me!

America: Shut up...

Chibi!Romano: CHIGI! Where the hell am I and why are there tomatoes?

Spain: I traded with America!

Chibi!Romano: HOW DOES THAT BURGER EATING BASTARD OWN ME?

Spain: *Pinches cheeks* Your cheeks are mine!

Chibi!Romano: CHIIIIGGGIII! *Headbutts Spain in the stomach*

*Scene freeze. Except for America who is walking out*

**Me: Remember how Texas was independent for all those years? Well, here is how that happened! **

*Scene change. Now it's America's living room*

America: Hey Tony!

Tony: *Slurps soda* Hey.

America: Check these out dude! They are soo totally cool, man!

Tony: They look like shit...

America: Not co- *Trips over Tony's foot* AHHHHH! *Glasses fall off and somehow lands underneath the kitchen drawer*

Tony: LOL!

America: NOT FUNNY! Where are my glasses?

Tony: I don't know and I don't care. Just don't bring that Limey Bastard over, okay?

America: Fine. *Searches for glasses*

*Scene pause!*

**Me: This happened for a while. Then America forgot about it. One day, he found them. And never lost them again. For now anyways. **

Cast: *Bows*

Italy and Me: HASTA LA PASTA!

* * *

England: WHAT THE! THEIR NOT EVEN WATCHING THE BLOODY PLAY!

Japan: Oh dear. China found my stash of Vocaroid CD's...

Switzerland: LICHTENSTEIN! (Drags her away from music) You shouldn't be listening to that stuff!

Lichtenstein: Okay, big bruder.

South Korea: DA-ZE! THEY'RE CUTTING HER HEAD OFF!

Japan: Oh wait. That's just YouTube...

America: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Canada: What?

America: OMG! THAT'S FREAKING SCARY! THEY'RE GHOST!

Japan: Apparentry, they are watching Kagome...

**Me: Make everyone watch "Kagome".. CHECK! **

Japan: Nani?! That was a dare?

**Me: Yes. From me, of course. Oh wait. Not everyone saw it. Hehehehe~! Seems like everyone has to watch it! Wait! Better yet, Russia and China sing it! **

Russia: Okay!

China: Why me, aru?

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW SING! **

China: Fine, aru...

* * *

**(Me: This is "Kagome, Kagome" by Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka. Well, sung by anyways. I have no idea who wrote it... Italics=Russia, Bold=China and Bolded Italics=Both) **

_In an abandoned building forever in the shade, _

_at the end of the lifeless corridor, _

_is a room, inside which, _

_some forsaken children dwell._

**We have been waiting forever **

**for your arrival! **

**We're so happy! We're so happy! **

**Let's play nicely, shall we?**

_**Make a circle, make a circle,**_

_**just so that you can't escape. **_

_**Make a circle, make a circle,**_

_**what game shall we play? **_

_**During the night, before daybreak, **_

_**we can become buddies! **_

_**Kagome, Kagome, **_

_**"Who stands behind you right now?"**_

_In an orphanage in a deep forest, _

_by a forbidden technique, _

_from young children's brain, _

_a wonder elixir of immortality can be made._

**The children of that orphanage **

**used to surrounded their teacher, **

**and while chanting the game song, they used to play **

**"Kagome Kagome."**

_**Make a circle, make a circle, **_

_**around these meager brats. **_

_**Make a circle, make a circle, **_

_**so that they can't escape. **_

_**During the night, before daybreak, **_

_**slice off their heads. **_

_**Kagome, Kagome, **_

_**"Who stands behind you right now?"**_

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, _

**the children will not die, **

_**but simply smile innocently.**_

_**Make a circle, make a circle, **_

_**just so that you can't escape.**___

_**Make a circle, make a circle, **_

_**would you like to drink some, too? **_

_**Would you like to **_

_**play with us forever? **_

_**Kagome, Kagome, **_

_**"Who stands behind you right now?"**_

* * *

**Me: God, (sniff) I love that song... **

Japan: But it is better in Japanese...

**Me: True... true... **

Russia: I liked that part where they cut of childrens heads!

Fukiriri: Same here!

Everyone's inner voices: So... alike...

**Me: Anyways, I'm feeling much better now! So better that I can tell you the rules!**

**1) Don't request anything that is M+! Only I can do that! No just kidding. Don't do it. Really...**

**2) NO COOKING GILBIRD! I've seen it once. It was not pretty...**

**3) One song per request. Unless, you have two good songs. Then I MIGHT except it. I don't know...**

**4) You can be a co-host! But one at a time. And get really detailed with me. It's not fun if I have to make everything up...**

**5) If you want to become a fighter for the battle of the Fourth Wall, go ahead! I can't wait till I get to that!**

**6) If I'm breaking any rules, tell me ASAP. So I can do this all over... Again... **

Prussia: Thank you for including not to cook Gilbird. He is to awesome for that!

Gilbird: Tweet! Tweet!

**Me: Shall I go ahead, Italy? **

Italy: Siii!

Italy and Me: HASTA LA PASTA!

Giroro: Giro!


	2. Chapter 2: Play-bombing Is Fun!

**Me: I wasn't expecting much but really? No reviews... **

Pencil: Maybe they want you to update on your other stories!

**Me: Shuttt up! I wanna make a crack fic... **

Fukiriri: But this isn't a crack fic. A crack fic has a story line. This is a truth or dare fic. Understood?

France: (Is in nothing but a rose on his... not typing it...) Oh poo! You guys are no fun!

**Me: OMG! Just like the story I'm writing in me journal... **

France: (Sets off smoke bomb and changes into normal flashy clothes) Ohonhonhonhon~! You liked that, no?

Pencil: I don't even want to write you accent...

France: Oh reealy zen? Why iz Pinkithai typing moi like zhis?

Pencil and Fukiriri: PINKITHAI!

**Me: I can't help it. Though I'll stop now.. **

France: Party poopers...

**Me: Well, lucky for you, we brought England in a black sheep costume! (Snaps fingers) **

England: (Appears in Black Sheep costume) WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I IN A SHEEPS COSTUME?

**Me: For my BFF of course! She doesn't like reading fanfiction. YET. Hehehehehehehe~! **

France: (Laughs balls off (this in metaphorical)) OHONHONHONHON~! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!

Fukiriri: (Puts map of Europe behind England) Lol.

France: BRITAIN IS THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT!

**Me: ROLF-COPTER! ROLF-COPTER! **

Rofl-copter: My rolf-copter goes whir whir!

England: YOU GUYS ARE ALL WANKERS!

**Me: Oi! Watch your mouth mister! I can make you sing "Pub and Go!" right now! **

Fukiriri: I see you have found out about the character CD's...

**Me: Of course, I watched the English version. And he kept saying "wanker"... Those were the good times... **

Pencil: That was yesterday though...

**Me: Oh yea... Oh! I just remember! I was going to show you another play since NO ONE wants to review... **

Panda-aru: There, there...

China: PANDA-ARU! (Glomps Panda)

**Me: Anyways, this play is about Romano meeting the rest of the BTT. Why? Because I can. Beware! Pedo-ness from France, Awesomeness from Prussia, Happiness from Spain, Cussing from Romano and tomato/taco throwing. I call it... "The Play With No Name"**

* * *

_**The Play With No Name**_

**_By:_****_ Pinkithai _**

**Me: We all know that Spain is part of the bad touch trio. We also know that Romano is in care of Spain. Or Chibi!Romano in this case. So, what if we join them together? What fun will we have! Yaaaay! **

*The Scene: Spain's house*

Spain: Oooohhhh Romano! Are you finished cleaning?

Chibi!Romano: *Shouts from other room* I tried my best, bastard!

Spain: Oh? *Looks in room the Romano was cleaning in* Oh...

Chibi!Romano: Don't look like that, bastard! It's making me all sad and barfy inside...

Spain: Okay? *Goes to own bedroom* I think I should invite France or Prussia over... Help keep the stress down...

**Me: So you don't get confused, Spain's economy is taking worse for wear. Or however that proverb goes. So yea... I need a taco. **

Spain: *Pick up phone and dials France's number*

France: *Picks up on other line* Bonjour?

Spain: Hey mi amigo! Want to hang out at my place right now?

France: Well... *Thinks about seeing Romano and possibly Italy* I'll come over right away!

Spain: ¡Muy bien! All I need to do is call Prussia! See you soon! *Hangs up*

France: I usually hang up first...

Spain: *Dials in Prussia's number*

Prussia: *Picks up* Ja? Zhis is zhe awesome Prussia here!

Spain: Prussia! Mi buen amigo! Want to come hang out today? France is coming over!

Prussia: Kesesese~! It wouldn't be a party with out me!

Spain: Fusosososo~! So true! See you later!

Prussia: I AM AWESOME! *Hangs up*

Chibi!Romano: *Enter's Spain's room* What is with all of that weird laughing?

Spain: *Surprised* Romano! You came to see me! Anyways, I was calling my friends! They are coming over right now!

Chibi!Romano: I don't want to ask, but who are your bastard friends?

Spain: France and Prussia!

Chibi!Romano: FRANCE? AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs into own room*

Spain: ROMANO! *Chases after him*

**Me: Ahh, poor Romano. Still doesn't like France. Anyways, we are going to timeskip now. Yay! **

*Timeskip*

France: *Rings doorbell*

Spain: *From other side of door* I'M COMING! *Opens door* France! Come on in!

France: Is Romano here?

Spain: Of course! Sit down on the couch and I'll go get him!

France: Ohonhonhonhon~! I shall!

Spain: *Runs off to Romano* ROOOMANOO!

Chibi!Romano: *Distant voice* What tomato bastard?

Spain: *Distant voice* France wants to see you!

Chibi!Romano: *Distant voice...* CHIIGII! I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!

France: Do I scare him that bad? I feel bad... but good at the same time!

Spain: *Drags Romano into living room* Come... urg... on Romano!

Chibi!Romano: *Kicking and flailing arms alot* NOOOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME TOMATO BASTARD!

France: Ohonhonhonhon~! Come see uncle France now!

Chibi!Romano: NEVER! *Escapes Spain's arms and headbutts him in the stomach*

Spain: URRRRKKK!

France: *Hears doorbell ringing* I'll go get that! *Goes to door and opens it* Oh, hello Prussia! Come in! We are having fun with Romano.

Chibi!Romano: *Stops whatever he is doing* Who is Prussia?

Prussia: I AM ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Chibi!Romano: You don't look awesome, potato bastard.

**Me: *Munches on taco* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The Regular Show style! (not owned by me)**

Prussia: *Stops reading lines* Hey Pinki! Vhere did you get zhat not-as-awesome-as-me taco?

**Me: WHATTT! READ UR SCRIPT!**

Prussia: No vay!

**Me: IT'S MY TACO! *Runs toward Prussia to force him to read the script but trips instead. Taco flys out of Pinkithai's hand* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chibi!Romano: WHAT THE F***! *Taco lands on head*

**Me: It was an accident! I swear! **

Chibi!Romano: You expect me to believe that crap? Take this! *Throws tomato at Pinkithai*

**Me: OI! I HATE THE TOMATO! THIS! IS! WAR! **

America: *Comes running in* NO! THIS IS SPARTA! *Runs out*

**Me: No. It is war. *Throws another taco at Romano but epicly missed* Cazzo! **

Prussia: Oooo! Tac- *Taco smashed into face* ZHAT WAS UNAWESOME UND NOT CALLED FOR! *Throws tomato at Pinkithai*

**Me: *Gets box full of tacos* IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG! *Throws tacos everywhere* **

BTT and Chibi!Romano: *Arms selves with tomatoes and fires at Pinkithai* RAWWWRRR!

* * *

**Me: And that is how you ruin a play... **

Spain: But that never really happened!

**Me: I DON'T CARE! AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, THE BTT WILL SING "THE DELICIOUS TOMATO SONG"! **

France: That is Romano's song, no?

**Me: I said this was a punishment! So, get to it! **

BTT: Fine... *Starts singing*

**Me: And while they do that... England! Sing "Pub and Go!" **

England: You know, everyone else calls me Britian. So why do you call m-

**Me: SING DAMN YOU! SINGGG! v**

England: Fine. Fine... *Starts singing*

_My name is England._

_My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_It will come up in the test later!"_

_Today it rains, yesterday it rained,_

_And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again..._

_But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see_

_I am British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way_

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_Here I go again~!_

_"I'm glad that I met you!_

_I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!_

_A face is floating from that wall over there!_

_Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!)_

_And then my sorcery is white, black (Whooo~!)_

_Tea is obviously better than coffee_

_Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho—...!_

_First of all, pour the milk ahead"_

_You'll die if you sit there~_

_Busby's chair_

_Dragged straight down to hell_

_Busby, Busby_

_Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies,_

_With the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle (to battle)_

_"Hey you guys, here we go!_

_Here we go? Let's go!"_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_If you drink you'll understand~!_

_You'll understand if you drink~!_

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_A-ha-ha-ha-haa_

_So I shall proceed~!_

_Abracadabra~_

_"I'm gonna curse you with all my might!"_

_Abracadabra~_

_"Long live, the Queen!"_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!_

_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_Here I go again~!_

_(Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~)_

_Wanker (x31)_

_America, you wanker~! _

**Me: So. Worth it... **

BTT: YOU JUST IGNORED US!

**Me: WATCH YOURSELF! Lol. Stole that from my brother... He always yells that at me though I can beat him up... So strange... **

England: Please... PLEASE reviewer so the twat doesn't make us sing again...

**Me: Invincible British Gentleman is next~! **

England: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fukiriri and Pencil (Where did they come from!): Review for the pasta!

Italy: PAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3: Story Preview!

**Me: So very worth it... Ehehehehehe~! **

Fukiriri: What's her problem?

Pencil: If you haven't noticed, she's wearing her headphones...

Fukiriri: So, she's turning into an England fangirl?

Pencil: Sadly, yes. Plus, her mom has given enough spicy food to tolerate his cooking...\

Fukiriri: Oh god. That poor girl...

England: What's wrong with my cooking?

Pencil: Oh my god. She's listening to the "Delicious Tomato Song"...

Fukiriri: WHAT! SHE HATES TOMATOES!

**Me: *Italy eyes* Buono Tomato... Ehehehehehe~! **

Romano: *Shakes Pinkithai's shoulders* WAKE UP! THIS IS REALITY!

Italy: *Hugs Romano* Hug! Therapy!

Romano: I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR DAMN HUG THERAPY!

France: *Hits Pinkithai's head with beer bottle*

**Me: MAPLE! WHAT THE HELL FRANCE! ONLY THE FRENCH WOULD HIT A PERSON WITH A BEER BOTTLE! ENGLAND, HELP ME ATTACK HIM! **

England: I would very glad too. *Cracks knuckles*

France: *Runs away* PAS LE VISAGE! RIEN MAIS LE VISAGE!

Canada: Translation is "Not the face. Anything but the face."

America: Oh! When did you get here Canadia! And when did you get so good with French?

Canada: I lived with France at one time... *Goes to trauma corner*

Dororo (he's from Sgt. Frog. Look it up!): Here again?

Canada: Yep...

Dororo: *Pats back* It's okay...

America: WOAH! CANADIA HAS AN ALIEN FRIEND!

Dororo: NINJA TELEPORTATION! *Poof!*

America: I respect your country even more, Japan!

Japan: Nani!?

China: *Puts on Pinkithai's headphones* Hey! This is my song, aru!

South Korea: It was originated in me, da-ze!

China: No it wasn't. It originated in Japan. It's called "Aiyaa Four Thousand Years".

**Me: *Returns from beating France to a bloody pulp with England and Russia (who just wanted too)* Ah! Don't listen to my jams! **

China: Shouldn't you be making a play right now?

**Me: Don't wanna. Instead, I'll give you some story that I made. Like... A PREVIEW! **

Fukiriri: A: Pencil wrote these. B: You never wanted to show it due to laziness.

**Me: Oh shut up. Here's a One Piece story called "Faith, Hope and Pirates"**

* * *

_**Faith, Hope and Pirates **_

In the bottom layer of Alvida's ship was a dungeon. In that dungeon was two girls. One girl was named Hope. She had short, cropped blue hair. Her eyes were ocean blue. When staring in them, you felt like you were looking at the ocean itself. Right next to her was Faith. She had long red hair. Her eyes were all black. She was blind so she never could see you, only feel your presence. Hope looked over to her best friend. In a small frail voice, she asked ,"Do you think she'll take us out soon?" Faith shook her head. In a bolder voice, Faith said," I don't think so. Alvida isn't that kind of person." As she was talking, the door slightly opened. Koby walked in and smiled at the two girls.

"I have your lunch. This is Faiths and this is Hopes. I hope you guys can find a way out soon," he said. Only the last sentence was in a whispered. They both smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much, Koby-san," they said at the same time. Koby smiled and left. As they ate, they heard a large yawn followed by a yell. "That was a gooood nap!" the voice screamed. Hope's ears tingled. She smiled. She knew that voice from anywhere.

After sleeping for a long time, the door was kicked open. "I'm here to let you join my crew!" the jolly voice said. Hope woke up. Her eyes lit up. As she ran toward's this person, she yelled,"Luffy-chan!" With arms wide-open, he let his old friend hug the spleen out of him. Faith followed Hope but not as fast. She smiled as she said,"Hello again, Luffy-kun." Luffy just said hi.

"Come on guys, Alvida is going to kill us if she finds us down here," Koby said, butting in on the heart-warming reunion. Everyone just nodded and followed Koby up the steps.

When they got up the stairs, Alvida was already waiting for them. "First you take a nap. Second, you build a boat without my permission. Now, you take my precious little girls out of their sea-stone prison! You know what this means Koby? This means you're fired. Literally," Alvida shrieked. Hope felt her blood boiling. "That's it! I've had enough with you! Water Goddess Blast!" she yelled. All around her, water kept splashing onto the deck. She pointed her hand toward Alvida. "Good-bye mother," she whispered. Right after she said that, a blast of water came out of her hands. This made Alvida fly and hit the mast. With fire in her eyes, she got out her spikey bat. In fear, Hope screamed. Alvida lifted up her bat and brought it back down, with lots of power. Closing her eyes, she got herself ready for pain. But it never happened. Opening one eye, she saw Luffy blast away Alvida with his "Gum-Gum Rocket". Faith mumbled,"Shapeshift: Tiger!" In the blink of an eye, Faith turned into a tiger. Looking at the rest of the crewmates, she growled,"If you don't leave, I might as well make you into my dinner" This made all the crew mates jump overboard. Faith mumbled something and turned back into herself. Luckily, a cloud of dust went around Faith so she could put on her clothes on time. Whenever she turned into an animal and then turns back into a human, she appears naked.

"So Luffy, are you gonna invite us to the crew? Are you?" Luffy smiled and patted Hope's hair. "Yep!" he said. Hope and Faith smiled and said in unison," We are gonna be a pirate!" They hugged each other. "Oh yea!" Hope remebered,"There is a boat downstairs we can use to go to the next island! Let's go!"

As soon as they set sail, Koby asked,"Does anyone know how to navigate?" No one answered. Hope spoke up,"I think I can sense islands when I'm in water. Set me see.." then she jumped in the water.

Hope closed her eyes and concentrated for the voices of the Earth. Her eyes snapped open. She could hear the voices of distress land. She also heard fear in the waters and fish near the distressed voice. She swam up to the boat in lightning fast speed. When she hit the air, the speed lifted her in the air. In the air, she did a flip before landing on the boat with no injuries. Hope pointed to the distressed voice. "That way. The voices of the ocean told me that land was that way," Hope said. Koby nodded and made the boat go the way she needed it to go.

After a while of silence, Koby said,"This next island is Shell Island. On that island is a marine base which holds the "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. You better be careful. He likes stealing from pirates. He's a true demon!" Luffy's eyes gleamed. "He seems perfect to be in my crew! I have to ask him!" Luffy shouted! Koby suddenly looked scared. "You can't ask him! He'll kill you!" Koby yelped. Luffy smiled his little goofy smile. "So?" he smirked.

All the time that they were talking, no one ever noticed the small blush settling on Faith's cheeks._ "That's your boyfriend, isn't it Kuina," _she thought to the ghost who possessed her. In her mind, a young girl nodded as she blushed. _"Yea. That's him," _the young girl said.

* * *

**Me: I'M A GENIUS! And Japan. YOUR JAPANESE VOICE IS HAWT! **

Japan: Nani! Umm... Arigato...

Fukiriri: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! PENCIL MAKES THE STORIES, YOU PROOFREAD AND I MAKE THE IDEAS!

**Me: I don't think like that. Anyways, random burger party! *Throws burgers everywhere* **

America: OMG PINKITHAI! THANKK YOUUU DUDEEE~! *Eats all of thrown burgers*

Russia: *Stares at Japan as he eats random sushi from nowhere* Ahhhh... ^J^

Japan: Oh my berry...

England: It's still creepy no matter how many times you see it happen...

America: Hey Iggy?

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT! And what?

America: Do you have a chair I can sit on?

England: I have the perfect chair for you... *Grins evilly while getting out Busby's chair*

America: Awesome dude! Thanks! *Sits in chair but chair breaks* OW! IGGY WHAT'S THAT DEAL?

England: AMERICA YOU WANKER! YOU BROKE BUSBY'S CHAIRS WITH YOUR FATNESS!

America: I am not fat! I am perfectly healthy!

France: Would you like to check to scale?

America: FINE! *Stands on scale that says 140 lbs*

Everyone: *Thinking* With all of his muscle, he's skinny...

England: I am sorry for doubting you...

France: Same here...

**Me: Especially me... **

America: *Eats burger* Thanks...

**Me: Even though I basically copied and pasted a story that I made a long time ago, you gotta review! **

Fukiriri: Even though Pencil just wrote the 2nd chapter minutes ago, you still gotta review!

Pencil: Just... you gotta review...

America: Even though I'm not fat, you gotta review!

England: Even though you can't see Flying Mint Bunny, you got to review!

France: Even though I might molest you, you must review!

Russia: *Stares at China* Review~! ^J^

China: Even if Russia stares at you... you have to review, aru...

**Me: Are we finished here? **

Canada: Even if no one will never notice me, you have to review... Please...

Everyone: REVIEW!

Dororo: Doro?


	4. Chapter 4: The First Pair of Dares!

**Me: OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHA~! **

Fukiriri: Stop that. Right now. What are you laughing about anyways?

America: And that's my laugh!

**Me: It's not my fault that I'm listening to you singing your messed up version of Hatafutte Parade. But, even though I say that, I still like you. As a friend. ANYWAYS! MAIL TIME! **

England: Your bloody work has actually gotten a review? Amazing...

**Me: REMEMBER! This is a truth and dare fic... So yea. Anways here is the reeeevvvviiiiewwww! IN ITALICS! **

Fukiriri: No, I'll be reading it. No objections... Anyways, this is VivaAmerica:

_"Ooh! I want pasta! (I want Italy more but I'll settle for pasta. XD)" _

Italy: Thank you! *Gives VivaAmerica pasta*

_"If you haven't guessed from my (fake) name, I'M A PATRIOTIC AMERICAN LATINA! XDDDDD Actually, I'm a bit of almost everyone. I'm 1/2 Mexican, which makes me 1/4 Spainish, 1/4 Prussian (mom says German, but I'll stick by my logic.) 1/8 English and 1/8 Danish. There's a lot more (for instance, I'm technically Swiss royalty. XD) but this is taking toooooooo long! Sorry! DX _

**Me: I don't mild longness of stuff. As long as it's not someone *cough*America*cough* talking to long. **

America: That is awesome dude!

Prussia: Zhat means she must be as awesome as me!

Germany: I live... with a dummkopf...

_"America! I choose you! Do you remember Native America? And for a dare...hmm...you must go for THREE days without hamburgers!" _

America: Native America? Who is that?

**Me: You better watch it Mister. Your fitting the exact stereotype that people put on us Americans. **

America: Duuuude. Hetalia is all about stereotypes!

**Me: Did you read the last part of the review? **

America: *Mumble, mumble* WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HAMBURGERS!

Fukiriri: 3 days means... 6 chappies!

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Faints and loses voice*

Pencil: No more loudness. That's what I call killing two birds with one stone...

Fukiriri: Agreed.

_"England! Hey, there! By the way, the fish down at Boston Harbor say thanks for the tea! ;) XDDD I only have a dare for you...7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH FRANCE! RIGHT. FRUKING. NAOWWW." _

England: Not funny. At all. And, THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING IN THE CLOSET WITH THAT FROG!

France: But you like when we go in the closet, no?

England: I NEVER DID THAT!

Fukiriri: Do you know what happens when you don't do a dare?

England: What?

Fukiriri: *Holds up shiny new weapon* You get to be my guinea pig for 2 chappies. Fukifukifukifukifuki~!

England: *Drags France in the closet* FINE! COME ON FROG!

France: Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~!

**Me: Don't worry! I have camera's set up in the closet. So if you want me to, I'll send them to ya! **

_"Canada! I love you sooooo much! I just found out a few days ago that some of my ancestors were Canadian! XD It was hard to keep from melting in a puddle of fangirlism right then and there! (Which also makes me part French...That explains SO much...XD) I have a truth for you, who do you love?" _

Canada: *Blushes* Th..thank you. It's nice to know about you ancestors. And, *Blushes heavier* I..I don't think I ha...have any..one I like...

**Me: Are you sure? *****Nudges shoulder* **

Canada: *Blushes even more (if that is possible)* That is classified...

**Me: Awww... Fine. **

_"That's about it for now, I'll probably think of some later but...WAIT! THE SONG! Prussia, sing "I'm Awesome' with France and Antonio as backup singers! Los amo a todos! Adios!" _

Prussia: I AM AWESOME!

France: *Gets out of closet* Poo! Do I have to do this?

Fukiriri: Would you like to be my hamster? *Shoves weapon in France's face*

France: NO! I'll do it!

Spain: Singing is good for the soul...

**Me: SING IT! **

* * *

(Me: This song is "I'm Awesome" by *insert drum roll* Spose? That's a weird name. ANYWAYS! Prussia is bold, Spain is Italics, France is Underlined and Everyone is regular!)

**I don't necessarily need to be here for this**

**I'm going to keep the headphones up**

**Motherfudger, I'm awesome, **_no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

**I'm awesome, **I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride

**I'm awesome, **_a quarter of my life gone by_

And I met all my friends online

**Motherfudger, I'm awesome,** I will run away from a brawl

**I'm awesome,** _there's no voicemail, nobody called_

**I'm awesome,** I can't afford to buy eight-balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

**You know my pants sag low, even though**

**That went out of style like ten years ago**

**Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple**

**I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle**

**And lyrically I'm not the best**

**Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet**

**So preposterous, feel the awesomeness (Kesesese~!)**

**The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest**

**Oh yes, the girls are repulsed**

**So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult**

**I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis**

**All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased**

**Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits**

**Plus my whole home-aroma is cat pee**

**Every show I do is poorly promoted**

**And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it**

**I'm awesome, **_no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

**I'm awesome, **I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride

**I'm awesome, **_a quarter of my life gone by_

And I met all my friends online

Motherfudger, I'm awesome,

I will run away from a brawl

**I'm awesome, **_there's no voicemail, nobody called_

**I'm awesome, **I can't afford to buy eight-balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall,**I'm awesome**

Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt

(Nope)

**And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts**

**Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy**

**Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey**

And my unibrow's plucked

**Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks**

**She's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens**

**You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"**

I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me  
I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve  
My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet  
And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji

Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift

**Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done shat**

**Bank account red, body un-groomed**

**The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon**

I'm awesome,

_no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

**I'm awesome, **I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride

**I'm awesome,**_ a quarter of my life gone by_

And I met all my friends online

Motherfudger, I'm awesome,

I will run away from a brawl

**I'm awesome,** _there's no voicemail, nobody called_

**I'm awesome, **I can't afford to buy eight-balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall,**I'm awesome**

Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone

**I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home**

**With an ego the size of Tim Duncan**

**Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin**

I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls

**Because I spent a decade filling Optimals**

**And I'm not even the bomb in Maine**

**On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain**

Now put your hands up if you have nightmares

**If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here**

**If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer**

**I'm out of breath**

I'm awesome,

_no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

**I'm awesome, **I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride

**I'm awesome, **_a quarter of my life gone by_

And I met all my friends online

Motherfudger, I'm awesome,

I will run away from a brawl

**I'm awesome,**_ there's no voicemail, nobody called_

**I'm awesome, **I can't afford to buy eight-balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

**I'm awesome**

* * *

**Me: CLAP ME NATIONS! CLAP! **

Nations: *Claps*

Prussia: That. Vas. Awesome. But vhy did you bleep the cuss words?

**Me: My dad has a really dirty mouth. Due to that, I try NOT to follow his example. Though, it is hard to... So that's why I cuss in foreign languages! **

Italy: That's smart, Pinkithai!

**Me: Totally made my day... **

Spain: Adios, VivaAmerica! I really like her... *Smiles*_  
_

Romano: *Finds random tomato* Tooommmmaaaatoooo...

Spain: MINE! *Tackles Romano who has tomato*

Romano: CHIGI!

**Me: And that was a not-so-fluffy Spamano moment. Hehehehe. I must check for more reviews... Let's see... Nope. Well, back to begging... **

America: *Writes on board* I DON'T BEG! I... ask nicely?

Fukiriri: She never said you did...

America: *Writes on board* Oh... HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Pencil: Please don't stress the American Stereotype... A lot are smart. You just need to look hard!

America: *Writes on board* 'kay!

England: *Brings tea out* I brought tea. And has anyone noticed we have been doing this in a cafe?

**Me: So we have... Oh dear. We must have scared the people ou- Wait... CAFE GERMANY? **

Fukiriri: *Le Gasps*

Pencil: *Waves arms around* EAT ALL THE FOOD YOU ORDERED IN 15 MINUTES!

Everyone who ordered food: Fine. *Eats very fast*

Germany: Make sure to lock your door at night.

**Me: Please help... TT^TT ... Maybe reviewing might help? Let's just say that! REVIEW! **

Greece: I...love...kitties...*Falls asleep*


	5. Chapter 5: Stereotypes and Drinking!

**Me: *Spins around* WEEEEEEEEEEE! IMA LITTLE BUTTERFLY ON A TRAIN! **

Germany: Do I even vant to know?

Fukiriri: I prefer not to ask. She has these... random moments...

Pencil: She once threw a knife at me and claimed that I was getting to close to her "precious" Fukiriri...

Fukiriri: That was the scariest day in my life...

**Me: *Throws knife at Pencil* STAY AWAY FROM FUKIRIRI! RAWR! **

Italy: VEEE~! *Hides behind Germany* HELP ME GERMANY!

Germany: Pencil. You better run.

Pencil: Aye. PENCIL *Hero music* AWWAAAYYY! *Jumps out window*

America: ANYONE CALL THE HERO?

**Me: *Snaps out of Belarus mode* No. Hey, where did Pencil go? **

Everyone but Russia (who was hiding in the corner due to Pinkithai's similarities to Belarus): She.. doesn't remember...

**Me: OH! That reminds me! ENGLAND! Did you know you own a TINY bit of Spain? **

England, Spain and Romano: *Spit take* WHATTTT!?

Romano: CHIIIGGGIIII! WHAT DID YOU AND SCONE BASTARD DO? *Shakes Spain*

Spain: *Puts hands up* I didn't do anything! I swear!

**Me: My not-as-awesome-as-Prussia-but-still-freaking-awesome social studies teacher said that you took over that piece of land to enable the Germans and Italians from getting out. I think anyways... Either he lied or I just heard wrong... **

England: You certainly heard wrong... *Giggles nervously* You agree with me, right Flying Mint Bunny?

Flying Mint Bunny: Oh course England!

**Me: What do you think about this Purple Flying Hamster? **

Purple Flying Hamster: I really don't care...

**Me: Why are you so mean *Cries in trauma corner* **

Dororo and Canada: Welcome to the Trauma corner. We are the forgotten duo. Please enjoy your stay..

**Me: *Sniff* Thank you guys... **

Dororo: Your welcome...

Canada: You could always ask England how he trained Flying Mint Bunny.

**Me: *Glomps Canada* BRILLIANT! *Runs over to England and drags him to his room* I'M BORROWING THIS! **

America: *After they leave* What just happened?

Fukiriri: We experienced a magical moment with Pinkithai and Fukiriri.

Norway: I see them too...

Everyone: GAH (Or whatever they say)!

America: Duude! Have you been here the whole time?

Finland: We've all been here!

Sweden: *Nods*

Italy: Scary! *Cries*

Germany: *Pats back* There, there.

Iceland: They didn't notice us...

Dororo: Will you join us then?

Nordic 5: No way (Sweden said "N' w'y" but, who really cares? Wait, I take that back. I do care XD)

Denmark: Prussia!

Prussia: Denny!

Denmark: I brought the money! Shall we get our drink on?

Prussia: Hell yes! Let's go! Vait, anyone vant to come vith us?

America: I WANT TO PARTAY!

China: I can go with some Mao-tai (Which is something the author lazily looked up)

Japan: Some sake might be nice...

Russia: Vodka!

Everyone else: *Agrees and goes to the pub with Prussia and Denmark*

*_**While in England's Room***_

England: You want to know how to control your magical animal?

**Me: Yeaaaa! Purple Flying Hamster is so rude to me! **

Purple Flying Hamster: *Flips Pinkithai off*

**Me: You see what I mean? *Cries mentally* **

England: Okay. First things first. Call me Britian. Secondly, how much magic do you have?

**Me: If I called you Britian, I would say it in a French accent. And, I really don't know how much I have... **

England: *Smirks* Then we will have to find out for ourselves. Flying Mint Bunny, get the book and wand.

Flying Mint Bunny: Okay! *Runs to get items*

**Me: What's with that rope? England... Stay away... England... England. ENGLAND! *Gets tied up* **

*At the pub with everyone else*

Fukiriri: *Is in human form and picks up glass* What is this Russia?

Russia: Vodka! *Smiles alot*

Fukiriri: Well, here I go! *Gulps down and puts glass down* Ahh! That's some strong stuff.

Russia: *Has three bottles around him* It's not strong. It's perfectly fine, da?

Fukiriri: Can't argue with that. *Gets two bottles from nowhere* Want one.

Russia: Spasibo! (Is that right?)

America: *Looks over at Russia and Fukiriri* They are so perfect for each other...

Pencil: *Has always been in Human form and has beer in hand* Well, Fukiriri's favorite character is Russia. When she gets drunk, I bet you that she'll be making out with him.

America: How much?

Pencil: 20 dollars.

America: You have yourself a deal *Shakes hands*

*Somewhere else in the bar*

Prussia: Denny! Everyone is having a good time!

Denmark: Luckily, the mansion is in America. And they have practically every type of liquor here!

Japan (who is sitting next to Prussia with China): Prussia-san. There is a karaoke machine here.

Prussia: VHATTTT! SERIOUSLY? Denny. We. Must. Sing.

Denmark: Sing what though?

Prussia: Uhhh... Let's see the author's list of songs to make the nations sing.

Denmark: Pinki seriously has one? That's awesome!

Prussia; Not as awesome as me! Hmmm... Mein Gott, not even I know.

Japan: How about "The Stereotype Song"?

China: Have you even heard that song, aru? *Drinks something* *Hic*

Prussia: How bad can it be? Let's sing it, Denny!

China: Don't *Hic* come back to me when you don't like it...

Prussia: Shut up. Come on Denny! Let's sing.

Denmark: *Drags Prussia on stage and starts the music*

* * *

**(Me: Hehehehe~! Prussia is Italics, Denmark is Bold and Underlined is both. There will also be character talking. Me and England have arrived so... yeah. Have fun. This song belongs to the respected owner(s).) **

_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda __ridiculous._

_So I wrote a song about it, _

_and it goes a little something like this..._

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn, 

Japan: NANI! I don't *Hic* watch that!

**Me: Sure you don't... *Grabs sake* KENPAI! **

Japan: *Blushes* Okay...

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a 

unibrow on an Indian girl,

Seychelles: *Looks at Canada* Are they talking about me?

Canada: Of course not!

Seychelles: Okay then... *Nervously touches unibrow*

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

**Check it out now.**

**I love those fat Americans. **

America: I AM NOT FAT!

Pencil: Shut up! They're singing!

**You know they so obnoxious.**

**They always eating burgers.**

**They always holding shotguns. **

America: *Dies*

Pencil: There there *Pats back*

_And I love Mexicans._

_The way they mow my lawn._

_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._

_Uh huh. _

Pencil: Where is Mexico anyways?

America: At his 7th daughters birthday party.

Pencil: The stereotype has been proved...

**'Cause that's the way they roll.**

**Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.**

**If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,**

**And they're out of control like a Chinese driver. **

England: That is so true...

China: *Hic* I can drive! *Hic*

Japan: You can't. *Hic*

China: *Hic* Aru... *Hic*

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_

_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels. _

America: AIAIAIAIA!

Pencil: AMERICA!

America: *Hic* So worth it *Hic*

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,_

_but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya._

_Ya mon._

**And I love them Puerto Ricans,**

**Even though they wash their $$ about once a week and,**

**I'm just joking.**

**If you didn't know then**

**You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland. **

Poland: Hey. OMG! I'm not slow. If anyone is like totally slow, it's America. God. You guys are like rude.

Lithuania: Um... You did know a translator was used for that line...

Poland: Pinkithai. OMG! That is like totally not cool. Did you really have to like, use a translator for my speech?

**Me: Yes. Yes I do. **

I think I love you more than the 

Japanese love tentacle porn,

Japan: I don't like these at all...

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

Seychelles: I don't have a unibrow!

Canada: They aren't talking about you!

Seychelles: Shut up Canada! *Fumes

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

_Check it out now._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the Outback_

_redneck Australians, _

Australia: I'm a red-neck?

England: *Totally drunk* AMMERRRICAAA YOU WANKER!

Pinkithai: *As well, totally drunk* WHY! WHYYYYY! MY ROFL-COPTER DOESN'T GO WHIRR WHIRR!

**And the crooked $$ teeth of an English dude,**

**And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.**

**Mamma mia! **

England: MY *Hic* TEETH ARE *Hic* BLOODY STRAIGHT!

Italy: *Drunk on wine* Geeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm mmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn nnny~! Am I creeeeeeeeepppyyyyyy~?

Germany: *Not drunk (Thank god)* No. You are perfectly fine.

Romano: *Drunk as well* LIES! THOSE BASTARD TELL LIES!

Spain: *Not drunk* Si!

_And how could anyone hate the French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

(whistle)

France: *Not able to speak due to the fact he found someone to please his little friend* (My mind is a perv.)

**I love Africans, but hold up a second.**

**National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.**

**Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?**

**They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose. **

_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_

_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean's pen*s. _

Russia: *Not able to answer due to Fukiriri making out with him*

America: Pencil! Dude, you owe me 20 bucks.

Pencil: *Gone*

America: Awesome! He left 20 bucks and a note!

South Korea: *Totally drunk* *To busy groping China's "breast" to answer*

I think I love you more than the 

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Japan and Seychelles: *Sulks in the corner*

All together now!

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. (repeat 4x)**

_They hump sheep (repeat 3x)_

England: *Hic* He never said he *Hic* *Burst out crying* AMMM IIIII CATHOLIC?

Pinkithai: Scootyy~! Do you like *Hic* humping sheep?

Scotland: No.

Pinkithai: Awwwwww~!

I think I love you more than the 

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys even if your not awesome._

_But seriously, don't let the awesome me catch you hump any sheep. _

* * *

**Me: *Hic* Make the *Hic* nations karaoke and drunk? *Hic* *Checks off list* There wew go~! Let's go England!**

England: *Bawling eyes out* WANKER!

**Me: *Hic* Poor Iggy. Anyways, *Hic* I live to make these people do dares. And *Hic* to make people laugh. So *Hic* KEEP ON DOING WHAT YOU DO~!**

Rofl-copter: Yo.

**Me: *Happy* ROFL-COPTER!**

America: *Hic* Duuuudddee! Read this note that *Hic* Pencil left.

Pencil's note: I have left 20 dollars due to the fact that when Fukiriri is drunk, she has this ability to make these puppy eyes. That make people do whatever they want. I, sadly, have been a victim of this. And, you should be paying me for this, but you will con it out of me anyways. Oh, and Pinkithai, thank you for showing me "iNSaNiTY". It is very good. Don't kill yourself, America. ~Pencil~

**Me: I know how he feels... Poor boy. I should pair him with a Nyotalia! MUHAHAHAHA!**

England: *Still crying* WHYYY DID YOU LEAVVVEE AMERICAAAA?

America: Dudeeee. *Hic* Your smashed.

England: *Mumbles stuff that no one understands*

**Me: Huh. I'm suddenly sober. I wonder how. Anyways, I'll take everyone home. See ya, later, my peeps. **

Italy: *Hic* PASSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAA AAA!

Germany: *Facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6: Campfires and a Review!

**Me: BRING OUT THE CAMPFIRE AND THE MARSHMALLOWS! **

Fukiriri (Human Form): Why exactly? Stupid headache...

**Me: Planning to do America singing the Campfire song song and England's campfire song. Why? CAUSE I CAN DO THAT!**

Germany: I was think "Fire Death Team"...

**Me: Ahhhh... I remember that. The starting of the Axis. ANYWAYS! We are on a tight schedule! We haz a review! PENCIL! Did ya get America to learn the lyrics. **

Pencil: Yes!

America: LET'S GA- *Gets mouth closed by Pencil*

Pencil: Not yet!

America: OAKY. TTAHS FNIE WHIT ME.

Pencil: Why is your... you know what? I won't ask...

America: 'Kay Bestie!

Pencil: I'M NOT YOUR BESTIE!

**Me: Of course you aren't. Apparently, drinking does not bring men together. I guess scary movies will do... **

America: I will *Shiver* survive!

Pencil: ... Of course you will...

**Me: FUKIRIRI! CAMPFIRE READY? **

Fukiriri: Stop yelling! Gawd. Yes, it's ready...

**Me: And I haz the smores. Okay. America is Spongebob... and... FRANCE is Patrick and... CHINA! You are Squidward! **

China: Not him, aru! He's EVVIILLL!

Japan: What about us Axis?

**Me: *Kicks them to a beach* You go have fun now. **

Italy: *Finished with Pasta Dish Sand Sculpture* PAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAA!

**Me: Awwwweeedessooommmee! **

Prussia: THAT IS TOTALLY MY WORD!

**Me: And totally is Poland's word... **

Prussia: ... THE AWESOME ME SAYS SHUT UP!

China: *Karate Chop to Prussia's head*

America: THAT'S MY MOVE!

China: Says the Pokemon Trainer, aru.

America: I'M NOT A POKEMON TRAINER!

China: Then why do you say "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"?

America: Japan! Why do you let me borrow your Pokemon games!

Japan: *Ignores America* Pinki-san, shouldn't America sing his song.

**Me: Yes. Yes he should. **

America: OKAY! *Gets guitar* I call this, the Campfire Song song.

LET'S GATHER AROUND CAMPFIRE AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG!

OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOU'RE WRONG!

BUT IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!

France: DUN DUN DUN! *Cries mentally*

America: *Strums hard-core on guitar* C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOU'RE WRONG!

BUT IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

PATRICK!

France: SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E!

America: SQUIDWARD!

China: ...

America: GOOD!

*Stage appears behind France and America*

IT'LL HELP!

China: IT'LL HELP!

America: IF YOU JUSTTT SING ALLLOONG!

China and America: OHHH YEAAAAA! *Smashes Guitar and Drum*

America: Was that awesome or what?

**Me: Very awesome. Now England! Sing your song! And.. *Gives everyone a stick and marshmallows* Make some smores while your at it. **

England: Okay...

Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains (x2 times :P)

*Creepy Aura*

America: IT'S LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!

Russia: You called?

Fukiriri: Thank you America... *Cries tears of joy*

Russia: *Sees Belarus* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs*

Belarus: KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!

Fukiriri: CAT FIGHT! *Battles Belarus France and England style (Meaning in a huge cloud of dust)*

**Me: Why? Anyways, that's done! *Checks off list* Time to see the review! YAYYY! **

Pencil: I'll rea-

America: *Steals review* NO! THE HERO READS IT!

Pencil: Fine.

America: Here it is! Crazy Awesome Neko says...

_WHY DIDN'T I REVIEW SOONER?! I saw this, but I completely ignored it! WHHHHHYYYYY?! *sobbing*_

_*happy again* Well anyway, I'm Crazy Awesome Neko, but just call me Crazy! _

**Me: SOMEONE FINALLY SEES OUR BEGGING! THANK THE GOD OF... OF... Giripan? **

Japan: NANI?! I'm not like that with Greece-chan!

Greece: You... just called me... Greece-chan...

Turkey: WHYYYY JAPAN!

Japan: Don't start fighting with Greece-chan, Turkey-san!

Turkey: ...

**Me: REEEEEEEEEEJECTED! **

Turkey: *Is broken*

**Me: Anyways, let's continue with Crazy's reveiw! **

_Prussia: I love that song! It's my most favoritest in the whole wide world! Now make out with Canada! Do it because you are awesome! _

Prussia: Thank you! Kesesese~! Let's go to the closet Birdie!

Canada: MAPPPLLLEEE! *Gets dragged in closet*

**Me: Luckily, I have video camera's in there! So, I'll send you the video! Whether you like it or not! **

_America: *glomp* DON'T DIIIIIIEEEEE! I LOVE YOU! _

America: I died dude? AWESOME!

Pencil: Luckily, I gave you a hamburger, even though your not supposed to eat any.

America: WAIT WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Loses voice and faints... AGAIN*

Pencil: ... Why me?

**Me: CAUSE I CAN! MUHAHAHA! **

Pencil: ...

_England: Hmm ... Can you help train this? *holds up sister* It's out of control! It attacks me everyday and is so rude! (Sister: HEY!) _

England: I'm sorry, love. I can only train magical animals. Though, I can give you a freeze spell. Will that help?

**Me: Speaking of that, what happened to Purple Flying Hamster? **

England: He's still being trained my Norway's pixies and Flying Mint Bunny.

**Me: Okay then... **

_Sealand: I recognize you as a country! _

Sealand: Yay! SEE JERK-ENGLAND! I AM A COUNTRY!

England: No matter what everyone else says, your not a country. Now, go watch some anime with Latvia or something...

Sealand: JERK! *Goes watches anime with Latvia*

_Canada&Dororo: You two better GTFO that corner, or I'll have the BTT invade both of your vital regions! *eyes become flames* And you two are adorable! *hugs* I can see you both! _

Dororo and Canada (who is back from the hot make-out session): *Runs from corner*

Dororo: What are vital regions?

**Me: Alien frogs have... vital regions? Keroro! Answer me now! Do they? **

Keroro: Kero?! I don't even know how I was born!

**Me: Huhh... **

Canada: *Hugs back* Thank you... *Cries mentally*

France: Ohonhonhon~! An alien? Let's see how this goes.

Dororo: NINJA TRANSPORT! *Transports*

France: Poo!

**Me: *Bows* Sorry that Dororo can't hug you back, Crazy... **

_Pencil: *smacks* Don't tell America not to kill himself! He always does the opposite of what people tell him_!

Pencil: WHATTTTT! Why did no one tell me this? And OW! That hurt...

**Me: I did. But you were watching TV... **

Pencil: Makes. Sense...

_Russia: Kiss Furkiriri! You two are made for each other! _

Fukiriri: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE NOW! *Tackles and kisses Russia*

**Me: They approve of my aliens falling in love... That's good... **

Belarus: KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!

**Me: NO! *Fights Belarus* THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! **

Austria: *Does Phoenix Wright pose* OBJECTION!

Everyone (but Russia and Fukiriri): What...

**Me: I didn't put that in my list to thing to do, but... that's okay! **

France: I FEEL SO PR- *Gets mouth covered by England*

England: NO! JUST NO, YOU BLOODY GIT!

France: But why?

England: Pinkithai is getting this from Hetalia Random Stuff! We don't want to get copyrighted!

America: *Is back from fainting and loss of voice* Isn't that to late?

England: OH ****!

Police: PUT UR HANDS UP!

**Me: RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! *Runs for life* **

A random voice from somewhere: That's all I got! Bye!

Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! *Runs*

Russia: *Creepily smiles* I haz pipe!

Fukiriri: LOL-CATS!


	7. Chapter 7: Sucky Computers and Animals

**Me: OF COURSE MY BROTHER COMPUTER HAS TO **** EVERYTHING UPPP! RAAGGGGEEEEEEE! **

Fukiriri: What happened?

**Me: *Rides away on unicorn* **

Fukiriri: Ummm... okay then..

Pencil: I can explain. Her brother's computer broke making this universe go back in time. Somehow, only me and her can remember what happened.

Fukiriri: Oh.

Pencil: Oh, indeed. Anyways...

Italy: JAPAN! HUGGY! *Glomps Japan*

Pencil: Yup. This is mostly happening again.

France: Ohonhonhonhon~! *Stares at Dororo*

Dororo: Canada... Help me...

Canada: *Has Prussia holding on to him* No can do... He's on me...

France: *Rape face* OHONHONHON!

Dororo: ...

Koyuki (sp?): I'll be taking this! *Takes Dororo somewhere else*

Pencil: Anyways, we have a reviewer. Her/his name is Otaku-Jewel.

America: *Swipes review* The hero will read this! Anyways, this is what she... he? I can't decide the gender... Even though I'm the hero. This is what she/he says!

_Hi there! This looks cool :D For my dares... Get Germany and Italy to look at a GerIta doujinshi! And show France, England, and America the USUK Drama CD! That's it for now!_

Germany: Um... okay then. *Gets laptop* Here's one. You can stroll down.

Italy: Ve~! Thank you!

*Several scrolls later*

Italy: VE~?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO MY B- *Hand covered by Pencil*

Pencil: No one wants to know that!

Germany: *Closes laptop* I'm going to throw this away. And buy a new one.

Italy: *Cries from confusion*

**Me: I'M BACK! I really never saw that CD in any universe. So let's watch it! **

America: OKAY! Let's watch this beotch!

Pencil: That's how you spell it?

America: I don't know. Let's watch it Iggy!

England: Don't call me Iggy! And Pinkithai, shouldn't you be typing Britian?

**Me: Fine. *Evil smile* **

Black Sheep Britian: Much... PINKITHAI!

Me and France: OHONHONHONHON! *High Fives*

Black Sheep Britian: *Tries to rip the words* CALL ME ENGLAND NOW!

**Me: Fine... **

Iggy-brows: Tha-... Really? Are you that childish?

**Me: Oh course. How about I name everyone Romano way! **

Tea-bastard: It's better than nothing...

Burger-bastard: AWEEESOMMEE!

**Me: Let's watch!**

*After searching it on youtube...*

**Me: NO NO NO! NO ONE IS WATCHING THIS! **

Burger-Bastard: Why not? *Puppy eyes*

**Me: I am not. Going to watch more yaoi. I already lost my innocence today. So. No. **

Pervy-bastard: Poo! You are no fun.

Pasta-Bastard North: Can I have pasta, Pinkithai?

Managa-Bastard: Um, Pinkithai-san... We have another review...

**Me: Thanks. And I'll call you by these nicknames until the end of the chapter. Anyways, this is livvykitty! **

_Hello I have dares and the like!_

_Pinkithai: Did you know that France and Don Patch have THE SAME English voice actor?_

**Me: WATTTT! NO WAY! I think that Don Patch and Usui Takumi (from Maid-sama) have the same voice. So... maybe that's the reason they are all perverted! It's the voice actor!**

_England: How were you tricked into thinking spaghetti grew on trees? (This actually happened in England. Look up the Spaghetti Tree Hoax) _

Tea-bastard: It wasn't me! It was my people! I swear!

**Me: Are you sure that you didn't get influenced by the Italians? **

Tea-bastard: I'm innocent! I swear!

**Me: Keep on saying that... **

_America: *Phoenix Wright pose* We will have a trial regarding your client's role in tricking England into believing spaghetti grew on trees! Get ready, Alfred Wright, because you will lose this case! *holds random whip, speaks with a German accent* _

Ame- BURGER-bastard: HAHAHA! THE HERO NEVER LOSES!

*1 trial later*

Burger-bastard: I... lost.

**Me: *Takes whip* To jail you go... MUHAHAHAHA! **

Burger-bastard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets dragged into a jail-cell*

Fukiriri: Poor boy. Anyways, I'll continue reading.

_Denmark: My friends call you Daneland. What's your reaction? _

Dan-Denmark: ...

Norway: Good job. You broke him.

Prussia: NO! What about my awesome drinking partner?

Fukiriri: HAHAHAHAHA!

Prussia: What's so- *Gets review shoved in face* *Mumble* WHAT! NOT THE ARMY OF GILBIRDS!

Fukiriri: *Gives peeps* It's better than cooking the real-deal. Anyways, be glad that Pinkithai isn't here. She would be calling you names right now.

Prussia: *Mentally cries* I.. can do this! I'm awesome! *Eats peeps* THERE! HAHAHA! I DID IT! *Breaks*

America: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: ...

Fukiriri: Let's see what's next...

_Everyone: I've cursed thirteen nations here! Hug each other to see who becomes an animal! (Russia shares a voice actor with Yuki, America with Kyo... Hmm... ) _

**Me: *Comes out of chamber* America's still in there. Anyways, after a quick search on Wikipedia (which I don't own), I can figure this out! It has something with people with the same voice actors! Anyways, Fukiriri, hug America and Russia in human form! And some wipe up his blood. It's bothersome! Ciao! *Goes to own room***

Everyone: ...

**Me: *Screams from room* HUG SWITZERLAND, FUKIRIRI! **

Fukiriri: First... *Glomps Russia*

Russia: *Poofs and changes into mouse* Huh? Why is everyone so big?

Fukiriri: Aww! You're a mouse!

Russia: ...

Switzerland: I was called here?

Fukiriri: Yay! Moar hugs! *Glomps Switzerland*

Switzerland: *POOOOF and turns into dog* Uhhh...

Liechtenstein: Big bruder! You're a dog!

Switzerland: WHAT! Well... I can save money this way..

**Me: *Screams from room* HUG ESTONIA TOO! **

Estonia: *Suddenly appears* Why am I here?

Fukiriri: I need to hug you. So, here it goes! *Hugs Estonia*

Estonia: *POOOF and turns into monkey*

Russia: Kolkolkolkol...

Estonia: *Runs for life*

America: The hero is back! Anyways, what needs to happen?

Fukiriri: *Glomps America*

America: HUH?! *Poofs and turns into a cat*

Greece: *Picks up Ameri-cat* ...Mine...

America: WHATTT! PUT ME DOWN!

Greece: ...No...

America: *Pouts*

**Me: *Screams* HUG GRANDPA ROME! NOOOOWWWW! **

Grandpa Rome: *Smiles with eyes closed*

Italy: Grandpa!

Fukiriri: Not yet. *Hugs Grandpa Rome*

Grandpa Rome: *POOFS and turns into a snake*

Fukiriri: You were always the Ayame type...

Grandpa Rome: Italy!

Italy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Me: *Stumbles out of room* I only have... 5... HAHAHAHA~! I'll find out soon! * Collapses on computer* **

*Two Days Later*

Italy: Ve... Wake up Pinkithai!

**Me: Shat up Hatsuharu... *Snore* **

Italy: Ve! Wake up!

**Me: AHHHH! *Hugs Italy* **

Italy: VE~! *POOFS and turns into an ox*

**Me: Um... Did I do that? **

Germany: *Nods*

**Me: Oh... Anyways, I had this crazy dream. I need Russia, America, Switzerland, Estonia, Grandpa Rome, Sweden, Hungary, Sealand, Lichtenstein, Norway and Belarus. **

Said Nations: *Comes in*

Russia: *Looks like little child (cause it's early in the morning) and rubs eyes* Vod..ka?

Fukiriri: *Takes pictures* So... freaking... cute... *Nosebleeds into towel*

America: YO DUDE! WHY ARE WE UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?

Switzerland: *Puts gun up to America* Shut up because your going to wake up Lichtenstein!

America: *Puts hands up* Sorry dude.

Estonia: ...

Grandpa Rome: Italy! You're an ox!

Italy: I know Grandpa!

**Me;**Grandpa Rome: I'm so proud of you! *Hugs Italy*

Italy: Ve~!

Sweden: H'rry 'p. I n''d to g't b'ck t' m' w'fe.

**Me: Won't take long. Promise. **

Hungary: *Takes pictures with Fukiriri*

Sealand: Will I be a nation?

**Me: Maybe~! **

Lichtenstein: Bruder. I'm already awake.

Switzerland: You woke her up!

America: Not true! She was called her.

Switzerland: *Turns to Pinkithai* Is that true?

**Me: Yup. **

Switzerland: *Turns to America* Sie leben heute, Amerika...

America: Say what?

**Me: What! **

Germany: He said "You live today, America"...

America: Oh! Well, that is awesome!

Norway: ...

Belarus: Big brother...

Russia: *Still sleepy* Hi Natalia...

Belarus: *Clings onto arm*

Fukiriri: No! *Pulls Belarus away and starts a fight*

**Me: Anyways, you guys are gonna get hugged. Like it. Anyways, Russia is first! *Hugs Russia* **

Russia: *Yawns* Hi Pinkithai... *POOFS! and turns into rat*

**Me: Next is America! *Hugs* **

America: 'kay! *POOFS! and turns into a cat* Luckily, Greece isn't here..

Greece: *Appears* ...Mine... *Picks up Ameri-cat*

America: OH COME ON! *Pouts*

**Me: Next is Switzerland! HUG! *Hugs* **

Switzerland: What a- *POOFS! and turns into a dog* -bout Lichtenstein?

Pencil: I'll have to do that.

America: DUDE! WHERE WERE YOU?

Pencil: I was here all along. Don't ignore me. Anways... *Hugs Lichtenstein*

Switzerland: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Lichtenstein: *POOFS! and turns into tiger*

Switzerland: *Blushes* You... look cute...

Lichtenstein: Thank you, big bruder.

**Me: HUG ME, MY NATIONS! *Brings Estonia, Sweden, Grandpa Rome, Sealand, and Norway into a group hug* **

Everyone in the group hug: *POOF! and turns into a monkey, bird, snake, sheep, and seahorse appears*

Sealand: Am I a nation now, desu yo?

Everyone: No.

Sealand: *Sulks*

**Me: Pencil. Hug Hungary and Belarus. **

Pencil: *Hugs Belarus and Hungary*

Hungary: *POOF! and turns into a horse* I was sure I was something else...

Belarus: *POOF! and turns into a boar* ...

**Me: *Turns to reviewer* SCREW THE WIKI! Is this what you had in mind? **

_Canada: Quick! What do you do when England is dressed for Carníval and swaying his hips?! _

Canada: That's easy. Get my army of moose on him...

Everyone: ... What?

Canada: That's what anyone would do right?

Everyone: ...

_Germany: You see, my dare is- FIST OF THE BACKWIND! *quckly throws stink bombs at him* That's for Kagome, Kagome, b*tch. _

Germany: *Faints due to stanky-ness*

Italy: Germany!

_Bye! _

Everyone: BYE!

**Me: AND! I realized that you were talking Japanese voice actors while I was talking about English voice actors. Hahahaha~! I'm so weird! Either that or I'm totally wrong. Hehehehe!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dare and Hamburgers!

**Me: A NEW DAY! And a new reason to beg my butt off. Ahahahaha! **

Fukiriri: You do know you have your story in the "Offensive and Reportable" community right? How do you be happy?

**Me: Keep my feelings in a box inside a box in the evil part of my brain! So, basically do a Prussia! **

Prussia: The awesome me doesn't do that!

**Me: Tell that to the fanfiction I read... Anyways, I don't care how much... stuff... people give in my faces. I will tell y'all right now "BRING IT ON!" Anyways, we have a review! This was actually during the other chapter. But... I have time now! Hehehe~! Anyways, this is Crazy making her debut! Or, however you spell it. I suck at spelling... **

_*laughing, dies, comes back to life* THAT WAS FUNNY! Now I have more dares! _

_Prussia: Your welcome! And I never knew THAT was possible /referring to tape/ _

Prussia: What is she talking about?

**Me: Due to my horrible forgetfulness, I don't know. And I do have forgetfulness. I look back at chapters to see what reviewers are saying. And my grades get bad... *Whistles* Let's continue.. *Realization* WAIT! NEVER MIND! FIGURED IT OUT! **

Prussia: So, what is she talking about?

**Me: I haz a tape of what you did in the closet! And, I AGREE! I never knew they would do that! Hehehehe!**

Canada: *Blushes* Oh god...

Prussia: Kesesese~! That was pretty awesome!

Canada: Uh... uh...

**Me: Keeping on reading! **

_Canada: How'd you like it And sorry for scaring you *hands maple syrup* _

Canada: *Blushes even more* It... was... *Faints with maple syrup in hands*

Prussia: Kesesesese~! He meant to say it was AWESOME!

_America: How about a hug *hugs* And I will give you a burger, no one is allowed to take it away, or I will come after them! *evil aura* _

America: 'kay, dudette! *Hugs back* And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BURGER!

**Me: I think you can have burgers now.. **

England: *Takes America's burger away* You need to stop eating that greasy... stuff.

**Me: *Grabs England and drags him to torture room* *Comes back out* I think he didn't hear that last part. He's waiting in the room for you Crazy! *Cat face* **

Greece: ...

**Me: Don't think about it Greece. Just don't... **

_England: But she is one! A demon! And that spell had no effect, I need something stronger! _

England: *Screams from room* JUST SEND HER HERE! I CAN DEAL WITH DEMONS!

_Sealand: *taps head with spoon* You are now an official country! Congratulations! _

Sealand: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Faints from happiness*

**Me: I never knew he had that in him... **

Latvia: Sealand! Are you okay?

_Dororo: Do you have vital regions? I just guessed if you did ... And can I borrow you for a top secret mission? _

Dororo: *Teleports in* I think I do... If I do have one, it has to be much different... And, as long as we are spying for peace, I will go with you. *Teleports back out before France can get him*

France: Poo!

_Pencil: *smacks* Well now you know! And damn straight it did! _

Pencil: OUCH! Still hurts. You knocked off my glasses!

Everyone: *Awkward silent*

**Me: GAY BABIES ARE BORN IN AWKWARD SILENCES! **

America: You had glasses dude? THAT! IS! EPIC!

Pencil: *Looks for glasses* Just help me out!

America: Fine. *Helps Pencil looks for glasses*

_Fukiriri: Your welcome :3_

_Belarus: *b*tch slap* B*TCH PLEASE! THEY'RE MEANT TO BE! _

Fukiriri: FACE IT BELA! RUSSIA LIKES ME BETTER!

Belarus: *Has noticeable red mark on cheek* Not true! *Fights Fukiriri in a big ball of dust (going France and England style!)*

_Bye And remember this, *hairflip* B*tches I'm fabulous! XD _

Poland: I know girl! *Flips hair*

**Me: Okay then... Anyways, I am sleep deprived, I'm gonna make this short. It kills me not to have this at least 1,000 words... WAIT! OMG OMG! AMERICA SING HAMBURGER STREET RIGHT NOW! **

America: Sure thing dude!

Hey you guys! Nufufu~!

It's America, everybody's hero! HAHA!

All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!

Gimme more Hamburger~

Gimme more Hamburger~

U・S・A OH YEAH!

Kinda cool, isn't it? GET IT ON

H・B・G Oh Yeah!

It's the world standard GOING ON

Only have a map of the United States

Can't sleep after watching anything scary

A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?!

U・S・A HERE WE GO!

Gimme more hamburger~!

Gimme more hamburger~!

U・F・O OH YEAH!

He's my best friend, "Tony!"

U・M・A OH YEAH!

The more unidentified, the better DREAM ON

Can't go without ice cream for dessert

I don't read the mood at all NA HA!

Big and many are considered normal

GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!

When you're cheerful HAMBURGER (and shake-shake)

Even when you're sick HAMBURGER (and French fries)

If you put it on your forehead, you'll be better in no time

By the way, HEY BOY! What's a cold?

Being positive is very

GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!

HAMBURGER STREET

I am the hero of this world!

HAMBURGER STREET

Let's go, if it's for justice Yeah!

HAMBURGER STREET

I'm counting on your support Boy & Girls

HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any objections HA!

You~ too~ Hamburger~

(HA! Dorufuu~)

You~ too~ Hamburger~

R・E・D HYA HO!

Of course red is my color, BECAUSE

U・S・A OH YEAH!

When another country is taking charge, POWER DOWN

Transformation is essential for being COOL

I don't think about what will happen after something is made NA HA!

Don't care even if someone calls me fat

GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!

When you're alone HAMBURGER (and shake-shake!)

Even during a conference HAMBURGER ( France: Bon Appétit!)

Every day, I change the seasoning so I don't grow tired of it

By the way, HEY GIRL!

How do I lose weight!?

Online shopping is very

GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!

HAMBURGER STREET

I am the leader of this conference!

HAMBURGER STREET

A plan that's super sized Yeah!

HAMBURGER STREET

Feels like we're partying Boy & Girls

HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any criticisms from England

England: *From room* HEY!

If we were to compare the world to hamburger buns (Russia: Because you're stupid, da?)

Cheese・Lettuce・Tomatoes and onions

Ketchup・Pickles・Mustard

Many different countries would be sandwiched together

And then the main attraction appears

The hamburger patty that everybody loves

That would be me, AMERICA

"The HERO BURGER is selling with rave reviews!"

HAMBURGER STREET

I am the hero of this world!

HAMBURGER STREET

Let's go, if it's for justice YEAH!

HAMBURGER STREET

I'm counting on your support, BOY & GIRLS

HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any objections NA HA HA HA…

Gimme more hamburger

HA HA HA… Dorufuu~!

Gimme more hamburger

YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!

Thank you, thank you all for supporting me!

I'm leaving the rest up to you,

Since a hero has many things that keeps him busy!

**Me: Good show! Jolly good show! Now I must make corrections before my BFF kills me. I showed her American Girls and she pointed out MANY errors. *Sigh* But, that is who she is... See you later on! On... **

Everyone: Random Events of the Hetalia Kind...

**Me: Oh yea! I even forgot my own title... IMA FAIL! Anyways see yah later and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Nations and Dares!

**Me: AND WE ARE BACK WITH! RANDOMNESS! *Jazz hands* **

Fukiriri: How come you never have non-bolded words.

**Me: Because I am... epic. Sorry Prussia. I almost used your word. **

Prussia: *Stares blankly into space*

**Me: Prussia? *Waves hand across face* Prussia~! *Turns around* OKAY! WHO BROKE PRUSSIA? **

Canada: Most likely a reviewer...

**Me: How? **

Pencil: He looked at the reviews you have received...

**Me: SNEAKY LITTLE BUGGER! **

America: Dudde~! Are you going British on us?

**Me: Ack! *Bows* I am sorry. **

America: No problem dude!

**Me: Anyways, I haz a new rule. You can't take away America's hamburgers. Well, you can try. But, don't blame me if Crazy comes into your house at night with Russia and a crowbar. ANYWAYS! We have a review. This is... *Drums roll* Otaku-Jewel! Here is what she (gender has been confirmed! Thanks!) has to say! **

_LOL, that was awesome and I'm a girl BTW. (Yes Prussia, I used your word. U MAD? No France. I already know what you're going to do.) Hmm.. What do you nations thing of "HetaOni"? _

**Me: This is not going to go well... **

Italy: Ve~? What's HetaOni?

**Me: Oh god. I don't have the heart to do this... Fukiriri, you show them. **

Fukiriri: *Smirks evily* 'kay! Everyone, come into my room! *Leads nations into the room*

**Me: And, you better be lucky that Prussia is in Broken mode. Be lucky. VERY lucky. **

Pencil: Anyways, the next review is Guesty! Here is what she says!

_Guesty:Hm... Hiya! -appears as an Americat clone-_

_Can I dare some naaaaaations..? -innocent grin-_

_Heh.. Lithy: stop hiding from Russia and tell him to leave you the FLIP alone!_

_I mean, you're Lietuva! Be strooooong!_

_Japan: send me RoChu pics. I know you have them. Plusssss.. I dare you to bring out your entire collection of yaoi. ((Nothing too innappropriate)) shut up, SR._

_Russia: 7 mins in heaven with China.. 3_

_I dunno if I did this right. Ah well! AmeriNeko out! -vanishes in a cloud of smoke that briefly forms a Russia figure that chants kolkolkolkol before vanishing-_

_-disembodied arms grab Liet and Norway and then disappear but the nations stay behind-_

_Awww... _

**Me: Americat cat clones? I never knew! *Turns to Pencil* I need you to get Russia and China without Fukiriri knowing. And get Liet and Norway while you are at it. **

Pencil: Okay then... *Adjusted glasses and goes to get said characters*

**Me: I hope that Fukir- **

Italy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Germany: Calm down Italy!

Italy: *Cries loudly*

**Me: *Writes on random piece of paper the rest of the sentence* -iri doesn't find out about the seven minute in heaven. And I forgot Japan! Darn it! **

Italy: *Stops crying*

Fukiriri: God that was loud! We still have more to see...

Italy: *Whimper*

Pencil: *Comes in with nations needed and Japan* Don't worry. I told Italy that he would lock them in a cell. And, I got Japan because I was paying attention.

**Me: Okay. First... *Whispers in Liet's ear about dare* **

Lithuania: What! Um... okay then. *Turns to Russia* I am sorry Mr. Russia but this is a dare. *Takes deep breath* Leave me the (insert cuss word) alone!

Russia: Don't worry. I know my Liet would never say things like that, da?

Lithuania: *Nods*

**Me: Neeext is JAPAN! Give Guesty your Russia with China pictures! And bring out your whole collection of yaoi! **

Japan: Nani! I can't do that! China tord me never to due that! I must risten to him!

China: *Sigh* It's fine. If you don't, they will torture you, aru.

Japan: Oh. Right. *Brings out RoChu photos and sends them to Guesty* I need to go back to Japan to get my yaoi correction. It takes up a whole storage room.

**Me: Uhh. Take pictures of it instead. I think that will be more convenient. **

Japan: *Nods and goes to get a plane ride to Japan*

**Me: Next is... China and Russia! You must go in the closet! For 7 minutes. **

Russia: Okay. Let's go, Yao-Yao! *Drags China into the closet*

**Me: And I have it on tape! MUHAHAHAHA! And. Three. Two. One. BING! **

Liet: WHAT THE! *Gets grabbed by arm* HELP! *Gets dragged into the depths of hell*

**_*In the Nordic 5's little meeting area*_ **

Norway: *Panicked (which is rare)* Can someone help me?!

Denmark (who is now fixed): LOL! A HANDS DRAGGING YOU!

Iceland: *Pulls on Denmark's tie*

Denmark: *Face turns blue* TAOT WOS NEROGS JOB! (Translation: That was Norge's job!)

Iceland: *Silent* ...

Finland: Urrg! *Tries but fails at pulling Norway up* Why did Sweden get sick today, Hanatamago (sp?)?

Hanatamago: Arf! (Translation: I don't know!)

Finland: *Norway's hand slips away* AH!

Norway: AHHHH! *Gets dragged into the depths of hell*

_***Back at the mansion***_

**Me: I was expecting that! Because, I was. Hee~! Anyways, our next reviewer is... livvykitty! This is what she says! **

_I only have one truth and one dare this time._

_America: Is Canada your hat or are you Canada's boxers? Or are you just Mexico's clothes?_

_Everyone: I'm transporting you all to Bobobo World! (Not just the anime, I mean the world where King Nosehair went to... The really random world...)_

_Good bye!_

**Me: Dang it! Now I need America. Well, time to go get him myself. *Walks to Fukiriri's room but stops at the closet where China and Russia is at and knocks on it* Come on guys. It's been 7 minutes! Open up! **

China: *Moans*

**Me: *Bolts to Fukiriri's room* Hey guys! I needs everyone. And, what is your opinion on HetaOni? **

Italy: *Starts crying and clings to Pinkithai* It was horrible! I hate it!

**Me: *Pats back and strokes hair (not touching the curl) there, there. Now Germany. Any comments?**

Germany: ...

**Me: How come I break lots of countries? How about the rest of you? **

Everyone but Fukiriri and America: ... *So basically is broken*

**Me: OH COME ON! Come on America, we haz a dare. **

America: 'kay dudette. *Follows Pinkithai with Italy and Fukiriri*

Fukiriri: *When at living room* Okay America. This is your question. *Hands question*

America: *Looks at question* ... I've never even thought of that... That is some deep thinking. But, the hero is never clothes! HAHAHAHA!

**Me: I think I'll put us going to Bobobo world next chappie. Why? Cause I feel like that. Hehehehe~! And because the other nations will be unbroken by that time. Except for Turkey. For some reason, he still is broken... Well anyways... **

2P! Italy: *Throws knives* GIVE ME PASTA MOTHER(insert cuss word here)!

**Me: When did you get here! I don't even like 2P's! **

2P! Italy: *Ignores Pinkithai and stares at reviewers* Give. Me. Pasta. Or. I'll. Kill. Someone (most likely Pinkithai).

**Me: *Cries* Help...**


	10. Chapter 10: Bobobo Land and Singing!

**Me: *Closes door* FINALLY! We got 2P! Italy out and got the nations fixed! Yayz for us! **

Fukiriri: Can we go now? I wanna see King Nosehair again!

**Me: *Locks door* Now we can. Wait. Not yet. We need to gather all the nations. That includes Liet and Norway. And Sealand. **

Sealand: But I am a nation!

**Me: Of course you are! Hahahaha... ha... **

Pencil: *Comes in with all the nations except Russia, England, Liet, Poland (?) and Norway* Okay, I have almost everyone here. Russia and England are getting the other two from the depths of hell while Poland is just there for "support".

**Me: *Waits a few minutes* NOW! **

England: *Comes in with Russia, Liet, Poland and Norway* We have everyone now. Can we get this bloody dare over with?

**Me: 'kay! Just stand in the circle and I'll teleport everyone there! **

Everyone: *Steps in circle*

**Me: *Chants things while hair goes up* **

Circle: *Turns glowing green*

**Me: TO BOBOBO LAND! *Teleports to everyone* **

Everyone: *Gets sucked into a time vortex* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

America: AWWWEEEESSSOOOOMMMEEEE!

Prussia: That is my word!

America: No. It is totally not your word.

Poland: Totally is my word!

Prussia and America: No one asked you.

Poland: *Sulks*

Everyone: *Plops onto the land of Bobobo*

Poland: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

**Me: ARG! That was frackin' loud! What happened? **

Poland: *Cries* I... like... broke... A NAIL! Waaaaaaaaa!

Liet: Everything is fine Pol. *Pats back*

Poland: *Cries*

Fukiriri: OMG! LOOK AT THAT FLOWER! *Points to Patch Flower*

Patch Flower: ... Yo.

**Me: Crap. Bobobo is also in this land, isn't he... **

Patch Flower: *Gets angry and charges at Fukiriri* I'M THE HEROINE OF THIS STORY!

Russia: *Steps in way and face palms Don Patch* I don't think so~!

Patch Flower: *Gets face palmed and flys in America's arms* Oof!

America: I'M THE HERO/HEROINE HERE!

**Me: I thought you were a guy... **

America: I can be a girl too! Fukiriri, shoot me with the Nyo-Ray!

Fukiriri: *Peeks out from behind Russia* No can do. I left it at home...

England: I can do that America! *Starts chanting*

Everyone: NOOOO!

Bobobo: *Suddenly comes over* Hey guys. What's up?

Beauty and Gasser: *Also comes over and sees magic* MAGIC?!

Jelly Jiggler: *Comes over...* I'll help with my Nu Hanky! NUNUNUNUNUNUNU!

Everyone but Bobobo and Don Patch (SCREW POPPA ROCKS!): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

England: *Magic works*

Everyone: ... *Looks at self*

America: I HAVE BOOOOBS!

**Me: But you lost Florida... **

America: Wa..? *Checks* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FLORIDA! WHERE DID YOU GO?

**Me: But I haz a Florida now~! And I so did use a tilde. U MAD BRO! **

Bobobo: MYY AFROOOOOOOO!

Fukiriri: ... Poor girl...

**Me: Well, now that we are here and gender bent, let's answer some reviews! *Gets laptop and sits* **

Fukiriri: Russia... you look cuuute~! *Glomps said nation*

Russia: *Blushes* Spasibo...

**Me: And their is your short but fluffy RuFuki (the official name of the pairing) moment! Your welcome. Anyways, first reviewer is... VivaAmerica! Yayz! Here is what she says~! **

_I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry, but I couldn't find this story again and then I caught the flu and, and-! Meh...:( Anyway, to the questions and dares!_

_America: I'm sorry! Don't die on me dude! DX But seriously, you don't remember Native America? -_-"  
Um, I actually don't have any questions or dares for you..._

_England: Don't like my jokes Lobsterback? Well too bad! I dare you to try some French cuisine WITHOUT insulting it!_

_Canada: Aw, come on dude! Please tell me who your crush is! Please, you can just whisper it to Pinkithai and then she can write it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeease? _

_Spain: Can I borrow your axe? (No, I don't want it for any illegal activities! What are you talking about? ") And when did you first begin to love Romano?_

_Prussia: Y-you think I'm awesome?! O/O OHMAHMAPLEIMSOHAPPY!...And speaking of maple, what are your feeling for a certain Canadian? . Oh! And one more thing (DON'T LET GERMANY OR ITALY SEE!) Is Germany really HRE?_

_America again: I lied, I want you to sing "Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue"! GOD BLESS AMERICA!_

_Okay, that's it for now. _

_I love you all! _

**Me: The flu sucks hardcore. I should know. I'm very vulnerable to sickness. **

Germs: So true!

**Me: AHHHH! GO AWAY! *Runs behind Bobobo* Kill 'em! Kill themmmm! **

Bobobo: *Makes cool pose* Fist of the Nose... Clean the Germs!

Dengakuman: *Comes out of her... hair?* Sorry. No can do.

Bobobo: SCREW YOU! *Throws Dengakuman at Germs*

Germs: *Gets hit* RETREAT! *Runs as fast as germs go*

Lovina (NYO HUMAN NAMES :D): I wonder if they are GERMans.

Germany (who wasn't effect for some reason...): Not funny...

Emily (America): I died again? AWESOME DUDE! And I still have no idea who you are talking about!

Pencil: Umm. It's not awesome.

Gillian (Prussia): Awesome is my word!

Emily: Shut up!

Alice (England): I don't like your jokes. *Points at France* AND I'M NOT GOING TO TRY THAT FROGS FOOD!

Anya (Russia): You must or you'll meet my shovel, da? *Gets shovel from nowhere*

Alice: Fine... Go make me some damn food Frenchie...

Françoise (France): *Looks offended* I am not a Frenchie! I am French! They are very different. And, I already made your food. Bon appétit!

Alice: *Grumbles and eats food* ...

Françoise: Cat got your tongue?

Alice: No one said I had to say anything. *Goes back to being silent*

Françoise: Poo!

Madeline (Canada): *Blushes* I don't have a crush...

**Me: Dear, you do. Tell me now. **

Madeline: *Pouts* Fine. *Goes to Pinkithai and whispers into ear*

**Me: I knew it. *Writes the word "Prussia" on a paper and sends it to VivaAmerica without anyone noticing* Finished!**

Madeline: Maple, that was embrassing...

Carmen (Spain): Sure you can borrow my axe! As long as you clean it afterwords~! (Read as: You better clean any dirt, soot, or blood off of my damn axe~!)

**Me: Using cuss words in secret. Good job. *Puts sunglasses on* Good job indeed, Ms. ****Carriedo...**

Carmen: Thanks~!

Gillian: And yes. You are awesome. Only those who are descendants of Prussian are awesome!

**Me: What about Canada? **

Gillian: Birdie? She's *Blushes* awesome in her own way. Very awesome...

Madeline: *Blushes* Thanks...

**Me: Ah. *Sniffs air* The smell of amour is in the air. **

Françoise: Agreed. *Sniffs air and puts hand up for a high five*

**Me: *High fives Françoise then ushers Germany and Feliciana (Italy) out of the room* **

Gillian: Well, I don't know if Germany is HRE. I did found him in a pile of rubble. But, I don't have enough proof. Though I do this black piece of bloody cloth that I found next to him. It's not enough proof though.

**Me: Personally, I believe that Germany is HRE. But, that is me~! I like thinking like that. ANYWAYS, SERIOUSNESS IS OVER! **

Gillian: Agre- *Glows* AHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE AWESOME *Voice drops octave* ME?!

Everyone: We are glowing too!

Alice: The spell is *Boobs disappear/reappear and ... THINGS appear/disappears* finished...

Everyone: YAY! WE ARE BACK TO OUR OWN GENDERS!

**Me: And just in time to see America sing! Yay! **

America: Do I have to?

**Me: Yes. **

America: Give me a hamburger and I'll do it!

**Me: Fine... *Gives hamburger* **

America: YAY! I'm ready to goo! *Sings in a horribly out of tune voice*

American Girls and American Guys

We'll always stand up and salute

We'll always recognize

When we see Old Glory Flying

There's a lot of men dead

So we can sleep in peace at night

When we lay down our head

My daddy served in the army

Where he lost his right eye

But he flew a flag out in our yard

Until the day that he died

He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me

To grow up and live happy

In the land of the free.

Now this nation that I love

Has fallen under attack

A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in

From somewhere in the back

Soon as we could see clearly

Through our big black eye

Man, we lit up your world

Like the 4th of July

Hey Uncle Sam

Put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty

Started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly

Man, it's gonna be hell

When you hear Mother Freedom

Start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Justice will be served

And the battle will rage

This big dog will fight

When you rattle his cage

And you'll be sorry that you messed with

The U.S. of A.

`Cause we`ll put a boot in your ass

It's the American way

Hey Uncle Sam

Put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty

Started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly

Man, it's gonna be hell

When you hear Mother Freedom

Start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Everyone: *Has headphones on but still is clapping*

America: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you very much!

**Me: And our time is up! We have to get back to the mansion and do those truths and dares! See ya later! AND WE LOOOVE YOU! **

Everyone: Sure we doo...

**Me: Shut up. Anyways, see ya laters my chickadees! **

Beauty: I'm with insane people... Ha...


	11. Chapter 11: Random Pairings and Ouraned!

**Me: And we are back! With another Minecraft video! **

Pencil: You play... minecraft?

**Me: In the universe where I am writing this and way younger, yes. In this universe, no. And that is my brother's thing. I stole it! Anyways, we are at the mansion and happy! Because... I GOTS MY CANDY! **

Fukiriri: Candy is awesome~! YAAAAAYYY!

China: As long as you don't give some to South Korea, I'm okay, aru.

South Korea: *Jumps on walls* DAAAA-ZEEEE!

China: Did you..

Fukiriri: Life wouldn't be fun without crazy Koreans! Yay! *Turns to Russia* Russia~! Do you get hyper on candy.

Russia: No.

Fukiriri: Awww~! What can make you hyper then?

Russia: You. *Kisses Fukiriri*

**Me: *Takes picture* You know. I'm beginning to like RuFuki! Hehehehe~! Anyone want pictures? **

Japan: *Raises hand*

**Me: Good Japan! *Gives Japan the pictures* And if any of the reviewers want 'em, just ask me! Hehehehe! **

Pencil: Now let's go to our reviewers! First one is Crazy!

**Me: Pencil. Have you been to Italy recently? **

Pencil: *Smiles* Nope~!

**Me: GET TO YOUR BED MISTER! THE PENCIL I KNOW DOESN'T SMILE AND BE HAPPY! YOU ARE SICK! **

Pencil: Okay~! *Skips to room*

**Me: Goodness. Anyways, this is what Crazy says! **

_Hell yeah! *fist pumps* I am making ANOTHER debut! So be prepared!_

_Prussia: Kesese! I AM AWEAOMER THAN YOU! IT'S IN MY NAME! _

Prussia: Of course you aweaomer than me! Kesesese~!

**Me: One order of face palm, coming right up... **

_Canada: Sorry ... *hugs* Your one of my top 5 favorites if that makes you feel better ... _

Canada: Really? *Hugs back* Thank you...

_America: He called me dudette ... *smiling like a lovesick dope* And your welcome ...! _

America: I like Crazy! She lets me have my hamburgers!

_England: THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! *throws sister into room* She's gonna kill him, I just know it ... _

**Me: Oh yea... *Drags England to the Torture Room where Crazy's sister is at* And I don't think he'll die. Nations can't die. But, he might come back with a severed head! That will be fun! ****Especially making China sew it back on! **

China: No, aru.

**Me: *Holds up "The Frying Pan of Awesomeness" that I stole from Prussia* I HAZ A FRYING PAN! **

Prussia: That's my frying pan!

**Me: It's now mine~! *Sticks tongue out* **

_Sealand: Your welcome sweetie! _ _

Sealand: You deserve a chocolate bar, desu yo! *Hands Crazy a chocolate bar*

_Dororo: Thanks! And we are going to stalk my teacher! I've always wondered what she does in her free time ... _

Dororo: I'll do that right now! I think it is good to know what your teacher does in her free time because you can see if she is good or not. *Teleports to where teacher is at*

_Pencil: *sighs* Sorry, and here. *hands glasses* _

Pencil: *Takes off replacement glasses and takes other glasses* Thank you. I hate my replacement glasses...

**Me: Do I have to buy you a new one? **

Pencil: *Nods*

**Me: Fine. **

_Belarus: DANCE, BABY, DANCE! *shoots gun at feet* MWAHAHAHA! _

Belarus: I'LL *Dodges bullet* GET YOU! *Dodges a bullet that somehow went to her head*

_Poland: I know, I'm polish! XD Thats why we're so amazing!_

Poland: Totally. You, like, agree Liet?

Liet: Sure...

Poland: *Winks*

_Pinkithai: Who is your favorite character in the room? And by that I mean character CRUSH! _

**Me: Pffft! Crush? *Looks to side and blushes* I don't have one! Ahahaha... **

France: I know amour, Pinkithai. And I can tell that you like someone~! So! *Nudges* Who is it?

**Me: *Hides face behind frying pan* I'm already pairing him with Canada. **

Prussia: Kesese~! So is it me?

**Me: *Hits with "Frying Pan of Awesomeness"* I NEVER SAID THAT! **

Prussia: Kesesese~! *Puts arm around Pinkithai's shoulders*

**Me: *Crosses arms and pulls a Romano* Shut up, bastard...**

_BYE! *skips merrily away* _

Bobobo: *Flys randomly holding a parasol* And Parasol Bobby went on his merry way. *Disappears*

**Me: *Pushes Prussia away* Bobobo coming in here randomly is a bad sign... Lock the doors people! We are about to get Chappie Crossovered! **

Finland (who has been here, thank you very much): Chappie... Crossovered?

Fukiriri: *Goes up to Finland* It's when random people from other anime/manga come over and wreck your story for one or two chapters. It sucks. Sometimes only one person comes or all the main characters come. I hate it...

**Me: Anyways, while we are preparing, let's read a review! This is by Greece's Kitty, someone who I have been waiting~! **

Fukiriri: *Boards up windows* Why?

**Me: I read! God. Anyways, this is what she says! **

_Kitty:OOOOOH A TRUTH OR DARE FIC! _

**Me: I'm excited too!**

_Okay, first, GREECE YOUR 2P IS SCARING ME AND HE MADE 2P PRUSSIA CRY. AGAIN. well actually he always cries...hmm..._

Greece: I don't... have control... of my... 2P... *Falls asleep with kittie on chest*

Prussia: My 2P is a wimp?! WHAT THE HECK MAN! GET IT TOGETHER! YOU ARE AWESOME!

_Turkey, YOU ARE SO SEXY AND ASDFGHJKL *dies* anyway, i need you and the other members of the gourmet club to say team rockets catch phrase thing because in the new episode, you guys remended me of team rocket. _

**Me: Wait! I need to do one more thing... *Slaps Turkey* Okay! He's awake! **

Turkey: WHAT THE HELL MAN! That was not cool.

Greece: You... have a... review... *Falls asleep*

Turkey: Shut up Feta-Breath! *Reads review* You think I'm sexy? Why, thank you! *Winks*

Pencil: *Came back but is in the Corner of Trauma* I... can't write Turkey...

**Me: *Goes to Pencil and pats his back* There, there...**

Turkey: Let's sing this thing guys.

**Me: I am ashamed that I didn't know who is in the Gourmet Club... BUT NOW I DO! Turkey is... Jessie. France is James. And China is Meowth! Or however you spell him! Yayz! **

Turkey: *Coughs to get girlie voice* Prepare for trouble!

France: *Pulls rose from nowhere* Make it double.

Turkey: To protect the world from devastation!

France: *Sniffs rose* To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Me: *Gets totally wrong thoughts and snickers* **

Turkey: *Blows kiss* To denounce the evils of truth and love!

France: *Puts rose in hair* To extend our reach to the stars above!

Turkey: *Goes into pose* Jessie!

France: *Joins the pose* James!

Turkey: *Points somewhere* Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

France: *Points somewhere else* Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

China: *Cries mentally* Meowth! That's right!

**Me: Good show! Jolly good show! God, I feel likes Pops!**

Fukiriri: Who?

**Me: Regular Show. I like it! And I DON'T OWN IT! MEEOOOOWWWW! **

_Japan, can you give greece a kiss for me? Pwease? _

Japan: NANI!? I.. can't do that!

Greece: ...Why... not?

Japan: I wourd have to take responsibirity!

Greece: What... ever... Now... kiss...

Japan: *Blushes* Okay... *Kisses Greece and pulls away fast*

**Me: Oh, sweet Giripan! How I love you~!**

_America, your 2p got in a fight with 2p greece again and 2p america is winning. Mostly cuz 2p greece didn't have his weapons with him...but 2p greece started it... GREECE, YOUR 2P IS STUPID. AND HE NEVER SLEEPS. LIKE... EVER. 2p turkey is much better, because he is my nyan cat. But when i asked 2p greece he was all like. 'no. I will not let you ride on my back while singing that stupif song.' _

America: HAHAHAHA! GO ME!

Greece: *Is asleep*

Turkey: I hope my 2P still has my retro cool but not hipster style mask!

**Me: To lazy to look it up. Sorry.**

_ROMANO, YO 2P IS A RAPIST. Also i need you to say that spain is your boss and hug him. DO EEEET OR I SLAP YOU WITH THIS CHAINSAW I STOLE FROM 2P GREECE. DO EEEEET. NAO _

Romano: FINE! *Hugs Spain while blushes* Spain is... MY MOTHERF***ING BOSS!

Spain: That won't do~!

Romano: *Whispers* Spain is my... boss...

Spain: Louder~!

Romano: Spain is my boss! Happy now, bastard?

Spain: *Hugs back* Yep~!

**Me: I would use the chainsaw that America has! But, that's me! *Hears pounding on the door* OH GOD! THEY'RE HERE! HIDDDEEE! **

Everyone: *Hides*

Door (now a character XD): I'MA BOUT TO BREAK! GRRRGHHTJTKHSFKHA! *Breaks*

Tamaki: Anyone in here?

**Me: *Whispers to Fukiriri who is right next to her* We've been Ouraned... **

Hunny: *Opens closet door we were in* Found them!

Me and Fukiriri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!


	12. Chapter 12: Dares and The Host Club!

**Me: OMG HUNNY! YOU SCARED ME! **

Hunny: I'm sorry! Will Usa-chan help you feel better?

**Me: Yes. *Grabs Usa-chan and hugs* I feel better! **

Fukiriri: *Couple of deep breaths* I am okay now. So, why are you here?

Hunny: Everyone wanted to do something in your story! So, here we are!

**Me: Okay then. Who's here? **

Hunny: Me, Takashi, Tama-chan, Haru-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Kou-chan... And that's all!

**Me: *Eyes flash* Mori? **

Hunny: Yep! Takashi is here!

**Me: AWESOME SAUCE! *Runs out of room and glomps Mori* **

Fukiriri: I have no favorite. *Follows Pinkithai*

Hunny: *Shrugs and gets out of closet*

America: *Is currently tied to a chair with Tamaki looking at him* LET GO OF MEEE!

Tamaki: A foreigner! This is interesting!

**Me: ... Okay then. Anyways, let's get on with the reviews. Yay! This is... Jess-san! **

_Jess-san: Jess-san: Hi! So like, totally awesome! XD (Not imitation Poland or Prussia)_

_Friendly-chan: JUST GET TO THE QUESTION!_

_Jess-san: Oh..right..Have you guys ever heard of Nyotalia? *innocent smile* _

**Me: *Ears perk and eyes sparkle* Nyotalia! YES I DO! HEHEHEHEHE! **

Hikaru: What is this...

Karou: Nyotalia you...

Hikaru and Karou: Speak of?

**Me: I LOVES TWIN TALK! Anyways, Nyotalia is when you gender bend a person from Hetalia! **

Hunny: *Excited* Can I be Nyotalia-ized?

**Me: Oh course! All of the Host Club can be Nyotalia-ized! I just have to think of new names for you... TO THE COMPUTER! *Runs to room* **

Germany: ACK! I FORGOT TO BUY THE NEW LAPTOP!

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL READ THIS STUFF?! **

Italy: But Pinkithai! It was a dare!

**Me: Oh yea... *Throws away laptop and summons new one* There! I go search up names for you! *Runs to room* **

England: I should tell her that Purple Flying Hamster is out of training... Hmmmm...

America: I CALL READING NEXT ONE!

Pencil: Fine.

America: Thanks Bestie!

Tamaki: *Runs to America, kicks him and snatches the review* TAMAKI KICK!

America: *Surprised* Ah!

Tamaki: I will read the review! This is... livvykitty! Though it is not a fabulous dare, I will still read it! She says...

_ I'll give you pasta, 2P Italy! *cries* Just don't kill Pinkithai! I NEED her Truth or Dare! _

2P!Italy: *Looks through window* Passsttaaaa...

Fukiriri: HERE! *Throws pasta at 2P!Italy*

2P!Italy: *Goes away happily eating pasta*

Pencil: Thank you...

Kyoya: I'll read the next one. This is *adjusted glasses* VivaAmerica, whoever she is.

Tamaki: Kyoya! Be nice to the females!

Kyoya: Fine. She says...

_VivaAmerica:Hallo everyone! I have more questions and dares._

_Spain: YUSSS! DA AXE! I will put this to good use. Of course I'll clean it, I'm going to clean up any evidence I leave behind. And you didn't answer my question from before, when did you first start to love Romano? _

Spain: Huh? I never saw that question!

Romano: Because I was hiding it from you bastard...

Spain: *Ignores Romano* I started loving Romano since the day I saw him! Because, kids are cuuute!

Pedobear: And vulnerable!

Pencil: *Hits Pedobear with broom* OUT! OUT!

Spain: How did he get here?!

Romano: Probably because YOU HANG OUT WITH HIM, TOMATO BASTARD!

Spain: True...

_England: I'm gonna be nice this time because I'm tired and can't think of_  
_anything to make fun of you for besides your food and that's WAY overused._  
_So...dress and act as a pirate for the next two chapters! _

England: *Comes out of Hospital Room (because apparently, Crazy's sister is... crazy )* That is something I can do!

Hunny: Follow me to the changing room!

England: Ummm... okay?

_China: Can I borrow your wok of death? I promise I'll clean it too... Ooh! And_  
_can we do a pet swap for a chapter? If you'll let me borrow panda, I'll give_  
_you my jaguar Monty. (Yes, a jaguar, I'm that awesome.) _

China: What are you going to do with my wok, aru? And, I'll pet swap if Monty is cute!

_Canada: OMAHMAPLEIKNEWITALLALONG! PruCan forever! Since America can't seem to_  
_remember, do YOU remember Native America? _

Canada: *Blushes and covers the "PruCan" part before Prussia can see it* I do remember Native America...

Prussia: Kesesese~! Birdie! What are you hiding?

Canada: NOTHING! Nothing at all...

_Prussia: KSESESESESE! PruCan...(French mode activated 8D) About the whole HRE_  
_thing...when you found Germany, was there a push broom nearby?! _

Prussia: PruCan? Whats that?

Canada: *Blushes even more* NOTHING!

Prussia: Okay?

Pencil: *Covers Germany and Italy's ears*

Prussia: I did find a couple of straws nearby. They could have been from broom. Does that help?

_Okay, my friend wanted me to request that America sing "Pretty Fly for a White_  
_Guy"...and she's half Russian...SO PLEASE DO IT! SHE HAS A WRENCH! (Pfft. JK,_  
_she's more like England than Russia. She IS half Russian though...0.o) _

**Me: *Comes running in* SCREW THE NYOTALIA HOST CLUB! I wanna listen to this! **

Hunny: But I wanna *Starts tearing up*

**Me: Ack! *Runs to Hunny* I'll do it later! I promise! **

Hunny: Really?

**Me: Of course! **

Hunny: Yay! *Hugs Pinkithai*

Mori: *Gives thumbs up*

**Me: *Blushes and hugs Hunny* **

Fukiriri: Here is the lyrics. NOW SING!

America: 'kay! *Sings on tune... BAZINGA! It's off tune*

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco se's

You know its kinda hard just to get along today

Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway

He may not have a clue, and he may not have style

But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial

So don't deflate, play it straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

Gonna play the field, keep it real

For you know a way, for you know a way

So if you don't break, just over compensate

At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake

The world needs wannabees

Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice

But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice

Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass

But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly $$!

So don't deflate, play it straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

Gonna play the field, keep it real

For you know a way, for you know a way

So if you don't break, just over compensate

At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake

The world loves wannabes

Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!

Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done

He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31

Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip

But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco se's

So don't deflate, play it straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

Gonna play the field, keep it real

For you know a way, for you know a way

So if you don't break, just over compensate

At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake

The world needs wannabes

The world loves Wannabes

Let's get some more wannabes

Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

_Ich liebe dich alle! _

**Me: Ich liebe dich auch~! Yay! Speaking in German is fun! Anyways, that is all for now! The Host Club will be in the next chapter! And, someone new~! Who? Just wait and see! **

Prussia: I AM AWESOME AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!


	13. Chapter 13: Valette and Sicknesses!

**Me: *Coughs* I really hate getting sick. They never let me on my lap top. And by they, I mean England and China. Thank The Lord they are shopping~! **

Tamaki: I know exactly what you mean. Especially when Haruhi is looking after you!

Haruhi: What the! *Blushes* What in the world are you talking about?

**Me: While they start arguing, Ill let you meet the new co-host! Yayz! Her name is Valette! She hates my guts but I don't care! I'll be her friend! You see!**

Valette: *Throws knife at Pinkithai's head* I will never be your friend.

**Me: Of course you will! Just like everyone will be one with Mother Russia, everyone will be friends with me, da?**

Russia: Da!

Valette: *Grumbles and goes into corner*

**Me: If it makes you feel any better, livvykitty reviewed for you! This is what she says~!**

_Hey y'all! I have DARESSSSS... SSS_

_Valette: Hello, friend! _

Valette: I'm not your friend.

_Hug America and England! I know that you haven't seen them for the last 900 years seeing as they died, so have a family reunion!_

America: I died? Epic!

England: *Currently at the store*

**Me: Of course you wouldn't. No one can remember about what happens before they died unless they are faking it! Which America has done in the last couple of chapters. AND she comes from the future. You know like Fukiriri...**

Fukiriri: And Valette. You have to do this. Or you can be my guinea pig~!

Valette: Whatever. *Hugs America and England*

_Japan: ... HUG THERAPY! *glomps him* _

Japan: Nani! *Tries to push livvykitty away*

**Me: No! *Sprays Japan with water then coughs* Bad Japan! **

Japan: Rearry?

**Me: Derp! *Has coughing fit* Cazzo! **

Italy: *Runs to Pinkithai* You need to go to bed!

**Me: I can't! I must write! **

_Italy: Help me give Japan hug therapy! _

Italy: Okay! *Hugs Japan with livvykitty*

Japan: *Looks over at Pinkithai and Fukiriri*

Fukiriri: *Raises creepy looking weapon*

Japan: *Gulps*

_Prussia: If you're so awesome, I dare you to eat everyone's stress _

Prussia: I AM AWESOME! *Puts everyone's stress in beer and drinks*

Germany: I never thought that he would actually do that...

**Me: He's Prussia. Of course he would do that... **

_Russia: *whispers so Valette won't hear* Attack Valette. You can't say that it's a dare. (I totally know Russia will be beaten to a pulp...) _

**Me: *whispers so Russia and Valette can't hear* He can't even beat Fukiriri. So I doubt he can't beat her. Fukiriri is scary and crazy strong. OC's (except Pencil) have that ability.**

Russia: *Gets out pipe and goes behind Valette* This will be fun, da? *Goes to hit Valette on the head*

Valette: *Blocks attack and growls*

**Me: *Covers Italy's eyes* Ooo... Ahhhh... Blood looks beautiful! Especially Russia's! GOOD** **SHOW! **

*Not good with fights scenes but let's just say there was Russia's blood, a fridge, pewter and steel. Oh, and lets not forget the knives. There were a lot of that too*

**Me: That was awesome! **

Prussia: That's my word!

**Me: Shut it! Now! **

_China: Offer some treats to everyone! _

**Me: CHINA IS HERE? *Looks at front door* Phew. I would be dead off he was...**

_Good bye! Treat Valette nicely _

**Me: Don't you worry! She's in good hands! *Smiles and then faints* **

Italy: *Lets go off Japan and runs to Pinkithai* Ve~! Pinkithai, are you okay?

Germany: *Feels forehead* She has a fever. I'll take her to her room. *Picks up Pinkithai and takes her to her room*

Fukiriri: I need to patch Russia up. Mori, I dare you to do the review. *Goes to patch up Russia*

Mori: *Grunts* This is Greece's kitty *Reads*

_Kitty: YEP! 2P TURKEY HAS THE SAME MASK! Oh and turkey, i think your 2p is going to be decapitated soon... *looks at 2p turkey who is screaming like a girl while 2p greece chases him with a large amount of sharp objects.  
2p turkey: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYY- *knife flies past shoulder* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
2p greece: SLOW DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU, DAMMIT.  
kitty: ahh... Love  
2p romano: Its so fabulous!  
kitty: I KNOW! ROMA, I NEED YOU TO KISS SPAIN. OR I SHALL SIC THE 2P GREEK ARMY ON YOU! *holds up dog whistle*  
Japan! KISS GREECE LONGER. DO EEEEEEEEET.  
Turkey...I CLAIM YOUR BREASTS AND VITAL REGIONS! EHEHEHEHE! *Le mega glomp* AND THAT WAS TOTALLY FABULOUS!  
2p turkey: *gets puched out window( how does that work?)*  
2p greece: *looks at kitty* How are you greek?!  
2p turkey: *comes back*  
2p greece: GET THE FUCK OUT*throws him out window*  
Kitty:...Ahh...Love...TIS A WONDERFUL THING. EXPECIALLY WHEN THERE IS VIOLENCE.  
2p prussia isn't a wimp, he just is suicidal and has no confidence what-so-ever. *Pats prussia's shoulder* Its okay though, BECAUSE FLAVIO MAKES UP FOR 2P PRUSSIAS FAILURES WITH HIS FABULOUSNESS!  
2p romano (is the one i call flavio): *Fabulous pose with gay sparkles and rainbow aura*_

Romano: *Blushes madly* Fine! I'll kiss that bastard! Only because Pinkithai, the 2P! Greek army and Fukiriri will be on my damn tail!

Spain: Romano does love me!

Romano: Shut up! *Kisses Spain*

Spain: *Picks up Romano and takes them to the closet*

Pencil: We have a cameras in there so if you want a video, asks Pinkithai, not me. Please.

Japan: *Blushes and somehow kisses Greece with livvykitty hugging him*

Hungary: *Takes pictures*

Japan: *After about a minutes of epic kissing, parts and looks at Hungary* Can I have those pictures?

Hungary: After I develop them. *Goes to develop them*

Turkey: Ummm... Thanks?

Prussia: *Crosses arms* In my awesome book, he's a wimp.

England: *Comes in with pirate outfit* Ahoy buggers! What in the bloody hell happened while I was gone?

Pencil: To sum things up, Pinkithai fainted, Russia got beat bloody, that's Valette, Splain and Romano are in the closet, Greece and Japan kissed and 2P!Turkey has the same mask as before. I believe that sums things up.

China: PINKITHAI FAINTED, ARU?!

Pencil: *Nods* But first, you have to give tasty treats.

China: *Throws tasty treats while runs to go see Pinkithai*

Pencil: *Turns to England* You have to be hugged by Valette.

Valette: *Wipes blood off of hands and hugs England awkwardly before going back to the shadows*

England: *Stomps to the kitchen to make dinner*

France: NOOOO! *Runs after Pirate!England but only to get thrown back out*

England: I'LL BE MAKING DINNER AROUND HERE YOU BLOODY FROG!

Pencil: I am sorry. I don't know how to write Pirate!England... But this is today's episode of Random Events of the Hetalia Kind. Bye...

Everyone: Bye.

**Me: *Coughs***


	14. Chapter 14: German Sparkle Party! YAY!

**Me: *Sits in bed and pouts* Please? **

China: No, aru.

**Me: *Gives puppy eyes that can rival to America's* Pwease? **

China: *Shivers* N-no, aru.

**Me: Fine. *Chants a force field spell and whips out laptop* I'll write from here. **

China: *Runs to Pinkithai* You can't do that, aru! *Slams into force field*

**Me: HAH! And because Iggy is in pirate form and currently fighting Spain, he can't get me out! HAHAHAHA! So, *Cough* our first reviewer is! Is... *Looks at reviews* Crazy! I really need to catch up with my reviews... Wah. Anyways, *Coughs* this is what she says~. **

_Hi! Its me_

_Prussia: *drops to knees* NOOO! I MEANT AWESOMER, NOT AWEAOMER! NOOO! *cries anime tears* But I am still awesomer! XD_

Prussia: *Comes into Pinkithai's room* I was about to reject you be awesomer than the awesome me, but then Gilbird told that you misspelled it! KESESESE~! YOU WILL NEVER BE AWESOMER THAN ME! I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! *Runs out of the room laughing like a maniac*

China: At least take your medicine, Pinkithai!

**Me: Just throw it in here. **

China: *Lightly throws medicine at Pinkithai*

**Me: *Takes medicine* **

_Canada: *whispers* Looks like you have some competition :3 _

**Me: Sh-shut up! *Coughs* **

Canada: *Walks in with other nations and blushes* I... guess so...

_America: Oh ... *smiles* Your welcome for the burgers! *thinking; 'You are so dense America! READ THE ATMOSPHERE!'* _

America: *Eats burgers* I am not dense!

Canada: ...Oh really...

America: Hey Canadia! When did ya get here?

Canada: I was the first one in! *Tries not to go into the corner of trauma*

_England: Is she less evil? Please tell me you broke her spirit! Not like that! _

England: *Pauses out of pirate mode for a second* Well... I did use another demon to coax it to get out... But, Russia wouldn't cooperate. *Turns into Pirate mode and sword fights with Spain (also in Pirate form)* DIE TWAT!

Spain: NEVER!

Romano: *Facepalms*

_Sealand: *snatches chocolate* CHOCOLATE! *eats* Yum! X3 _

**Me: *Coughs* I got that idea from Sealand's Ending Song~! Look it up, it's awe-epic. Your *Coughs* welcome Prussia, where ever you are. **

Prussia: *Somewhere else* *Sneezes* Someone is talking about the awesome me!

**Me: Continue reading! Wait, I'm reading! *Le gasp* **

Everyone: *Face palm*

_Dororo: What did you discover!? TELL ME! _

Dororo: *Appears* You teacher was... was... *Breaks*

**Me: NOOOOO! *Coughs* Not Dororo! He's one of the only ones who can teach me to be a ninja? **

Japan: What about me?

**Me: I forgot about you! Lulz. **

Japan: ...Rearry?

**Me: Really! Hehehehe~. **

_Pencil: Your welcome ... No hard feelings? _

Pencil: None indeed...

_Belarus: IN YOUR DREAMS! *grazes her arm cutting it* Whoops! _

Belarus (who is outside because she freaks Russia to much~!): I will just get into your dreams~! *Laughs creepily*

Russia: *Cries*

Fukiriri: *Pats Russia's back* There, there.

_Poland: HIGH FIVE! *high fives* _

Poland: Totally sister! *Highs fives*

_Pinkithai: Heheh, cute! I used to have a crush on him when I first started to watch the series, but got hooked on a certain character *glances at America* Heheh ...  
_

**Me: *Turns as red as a tomato* I don't have a crush on him dammit! **

Fukiriri: Just to tell you, whenever Pinkithai is embarrassed, she goes Romano. Beware...

**Me: Shut up, Fukiriri! **

Prussia: *Runs in with Hungary chasing him* HELP THE AWESOME ME! *Hides behind Pinkithai*

**Me: How did you get in my force field?! **

Prussia: Because I am awesome. Now, hide me!

Hungary: Where is that albino?! I'll hit him into tomorrow!

**Me: *Blushes* He went out the window. **

Hungary: Thank you! *Jumps out of window*

**Me: You owe me big time... **

Prussia: Kesesese~! Sure I do!

_See you maybe! *walks away with an epic explosion behind me putting on sunglasses like in the movies* _

**Me: *Hears explosion from outside* There goes Belarus... **

Fukiriri: But Belarus can't die...

**Me: Oh yea. *Has coughing fit and force field dissolves* **

China: *Goes up to Pinkithai and pushes her onto her bed* Rest. Now.

**Me: Fine. *Coughs* Fukiriri, read the next one... I'll be sleeping. *Falls asleep* **

Fukiriri: Let's do this in the living room. *Goes to living room*

Everyone (but Prussia and China): *Follows Fukiriri into living room*

Fukiriri: Okay! This is PrussianMangaWolf! This is what she says!

_Yay, I'm finally reviewing XD I keep on forgetting ;;_

___Pinkithai: Did you know you can buy royalty on Sealand for about $60?! I found out a week or two ago and flipped out. I think (from_ what I remember) you can be a lord, lady, baron or baroness. Something like that. _Also FYI I'm a girl (I don't want you to be confused XD) _

Fukiriri: *Phone buzzes* Oh, I have a text!

Pinkithai: Yes I knew. And I am awake now, thank you for asking... KULULU FACE! (]*=*[)

Fukiriri: I do not like that face! Daddy wouldn't either!

_Prussia: EHRMEHGHERD I'M PRUSSIAN. That means that I'm automatically awesome right?! For a dare... Wear a pimp hat and carry a staff for 3 chappies, ok? _

Prussia: *Randomly comes in with pimp hat and staff* Already taking care of that! And YES! YOU ARE AWESOME!

_Canada: Squee! Don't hide your love! Although it IS cute. You should convince Cuba to get you frozen yogurt. It. Is. Amazing. _

Canada: He already has. It was an apology when he thought I was America. It is good...

America: Canada! Dude! When did ya get here?

Canada: I think this has happened before...

America: *Goes up to Canada and whispers in his ear* Your grandma still sounds hawt.

Canada: *Starts hitting America (weakly)* Stop saying that!

America: *Blocks attacks easily while laughing obnoxiously*

_England: I'm so sorry you are getting tortured. *Give sympathetic face* One question though. Why exactly did you think that it would be a great idea to bring One Direction to America? That is probably one of your biggest mistakes. Have you SEEN the fangirls?! Let's see a dare... Um... I don't have one... You are safe, I guess. _

Pirate!England: THEY BLOODY CAME OVER THERE! *Still sword fights with Spain*

_Spain: WHY exactly are you friends with Pedobear?! I think everyone would like to know... Also, I call using the axe next... _

Fukiriri: *Stops England for a second*

Spain: Welll, one day I was walking back home to see Romano! Then, a bear came up to me! He told me he would tell me about how cute little kids are! So, I listened! And that is how we became friends!

Fukiriri: *Phone buzzes* There goes my phone again!

Pinkithai: I think of Spain as a pedophile. Sorry to Spain fans. I think fanfiction has gotten to my brain... 

_2P Italy: I give you more pasta *hands pasta* _

2P!Italy: *Looks in from window* Give. Me. The. PASTAAAA!

Italy: Ve! *Gives 2P!Italy the pasta* Take it! *Cries into Germany*

Germany: ...

2P!Italy: Grazie. *Takes pasta but stays at window*

Fukiriri: *Sweatdrops*

_Italy: I'm sorry you had to go through HetaOni! *sobs with you* But here's some pasta to make up to it! *gives pasta* _

Italy: *Gets off of Germany (Insert France Brain Here)* VEEE! PASSSTAAA! *Gobbles up pasta*

_Prussia (again) and Germany: German Sparkle Party? *plays Disco Pogo (I do not own. Lol I'm adding a disclaimer) _

Germany: *Grows wide eyed as familiar beat comes on* Prussia...

Prussia: *Looks at Germany* Let's do this think West!

Austria: I have the party pants!

Switzerland: *Blushes* I have the wurst...

Hungary: *Comes into house* LET'S DANCE!

* * *

**(Me: *Coughs* Here is "Disco Pogo" by Fraunearzt & Manny Marc. I think that's how you spell it... Anywas, Germany is Italics while Prussia is Bolded! And, both is Regular! Yayz! OH! And It's in German! Search the English Lyrics yourself. It makes my job easier XD) **

_Was ist los?_

**Es ist Party angesagt!**

_Die Saison ist eröffnet,_

_es ist ein wahres Spektakel_

**Denn alle komm' weil es abgeht,**

**das ist 'ne riesen große Party. **

_Reißt die Arme in den Himmel,_

_und stellt sie über den Kopf._

_Mann, wir sind erst am Ziel,_

_wenn der Schweiß von der Decke tropft._

**Die Wände schwitzen, alle springen.**

**Alles was wir lieben,**

**wir lassen uns das gottverdammte Feiern nicht verbieten.**

_Wie ein kranker Haufen,_

_raufen wir uns, Atzen lasst es krachen._

**Die Spießer sind geschockt,**

**und packen ganz schnell ihre Sachen.**

_Wir lassen uns nicht verarschen,_

_wir tanzen und wir toben._

**Hebt die Hände nach oben,**

**und dann lasst uns Disco Pogen!**

(Disco Pogo)

DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling.

_UND ALLE ATZEN SING'_

DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling.

**UND ALLE ATZEN SING'**

_Die Masse rockt,_

_wir sind bekloppt._

**Wir pogen schockt uns Dr. Rock**

**Wir baden in der Me-Me-Menge,**

_darauf hab ich Bock_

_Voll normal verfeiern mit._

**Ich fass mir auch mal in den Schritt.**

**Breakdance, oder Atzentanz.**

_Wir tanzen heut' den Pogo Hit!_

_Disco Pogo, Atzen logo._

Atzenstyle ist Disco Pogo!

**Atzen rasten nicht am Tag**

**Sie feiern mit dem Atzenlogo.**

**Schubsen**, _drücken_, **hüpfen**, _springen_,

**raufen**, _saufen_, **tanzen**, _pogen!_

**Atzen Party Dingeling**.

_Atzen Party Dingeling._

**Atzen Party Dingeling.**

_Atzen Party Dingeling._

**DISCO POGO UNSER DING!**

_DISCO POGO UNSER DING!_

Pogen (ca. 30x)

Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Di-Disco Pogooo...

DISCO POGO, Dingalingaling, Dingalingaling.

**ALLE ATZEN SING'**

DISCO POGO, Dingalingaling, Dingalingaling.

_ALLE ATZEN SING' _

* * *

**Me: *Comes in* What is... Oh god... **

Fukiriri: Ummm... Dare?

**Me: You had a German Sparkle Party... WITHOUT INVITING ME?! **

Pencil: *Puts hands up* We're... Wait what?

**Me: My cough got better! AND I MISSED PRUSSIA SINGING! *Mind blown* **

Fukiriri: *Drags Pinkithai to her room* Back to bed with you...

Pencil: That was... wow. And, we still have more!

_Canada (again): Did you know that according to the game of Apples to Apples (which I don't own), Canadians are glamarous? _

Canada: I'm... glamorous? *Breaks down and cries* Thank you! Thank you!

_Poland: *fixes nail* You are also glamorous *does a hair flip with you* _

Poland: *Flips hair* I know girl~!

_Russia: Become one, da? J (I stole your face) _

Russia: Okay! *Ignores that fact that PrussianMangaWolf has his nose and drags her and Fukiriri to the closet with the video camera*

**Me: This. Will. Be. Good. MUAHAHAHA! **

Pencil: I'm sure she wanted only herself with him.

**Me: Meh. Russia likes Fukiriri so why no drag her into the fun? **

Pencil: THE PICTURES! *Got Mind-raped by the pictures*

**Me: *Snickers* **

_Belarus: *cowers behind Russia* Don't kill me. _

**Me: Don't worry. Belarus is in the hospital because of the explosion. So, you're safe! **

_America: *gives Canadian bacon* WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?! *also gives a hamburger* You're welcome. Also, have you played Ib or Mad Father? If not... *evil grin* _

America: *Throws Canadian bacon at Canada* THAT IS NOT BACON! NOOOOOO! *Takes burger and has mood switch* Thanks, dude! And I haven't played those games? Do they have zombies?

**Me: I think they are horror... **

America: *Faints*

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

Everyone: *Takes one step away from Pinkithai*

_China: Do you want a fluffy bunny? *gives adorable bunny* _

China: *Freaks out* IT'S SO FLUFFY!

**Me: *Falls to the floor laughing* **

China: What? It is fluffy.. *Hugs bunny* Thank you!

_I have spent about 15 minutes typing this on my iPod (my hands are going to fall off ;;) I'll ask more next time! So bai! *flys away on a quadricorn (four horned unicorn)* (I had to review on this chappie because it only allows one review per one) _

**Me: *Goes back up* I know exactly how you feel. And THE QUADRICORN'S SHALL WINN! Right Quadie? **

England: *Snaps out of Pirate mode* That is a weird unicorn...

**Me: It's a quadricorn! It's epic! **

England: Okay then, love. *Goes back into Pirate mode*

**Me: Ahh... I don't like him being a pirate! I'll change that next chappie. Kolkolkolkol... **

Everyone: *Runs away*

**Me: Huh? What's wrong? Guys? GUYS? Oh well. At least I have Valette~! **

Valette: *Punches Pinkithai in the face*

**Me: *Falls back* Un...awesome... *Faints***


	15. Chapter 15: Dares and Video Watching!

**Me: *Stand up* You wound me, Valette! Why would you do that to a friend? **

Valette: I am not your friend!

**Me: You will one day~! **

Everyone: *Comes back in*

**Me: YAY! I didn't wanna get you guys! And, are THEY done yet. **

Fukiriri: *Comes in with Russia and has hair in a mess* Yes, we are finished...

Russia: One more person joined Mother Russia today! ^J^! And I got my nose back too!

Pencil: Wouldn't that be two people?

Russia: Fukiriri already is with Mother Russia! Da?

Fukiriri: *Smiles* Da!

**Me: Disturbing... Very... Anyways, our first review of the day is! *Insert epic music* Greece's Kitty! Here is what she says~! PASSTA! **

_kitty: *spaz* CAN I HAVE THE VIDEO?! PWEASE?! _

**Me: *Hands video* Hehehehe~! **

_the 2p greek army solves all problems...  
You are welcome turkey. CAN I HAVE A HUG? _

Turkey: *Gives Greece's Kitty an epic hug*

_WE SHOULD ALL GIVE JAPAN HUG THERAPY. *Glomps japan* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY _

Japan: NANI! *Runs aways but is tackled by Pinkithai*

**Me: HUG TEH JAPANESE MAN NOW! **

Everyone: *Hugs Japan*

Japan: *Faints*

_Russia, I HAVE BECOME ONE. _

Russia: That is now 2 people joining Mother Russia!

_Italy...I read a story where you killed a bunch of nations and made them into pasta sauce...why would you do something so mean?! ;-; _

Italy: WAAAAT! *Starts crying* I would never do that!

**Me: ACK! *Goes over to Italy and hugs him* Don't cry! It makes me feel barfy! **

Romano: THAT IS MY LINE BASTARD!

**Me: I'm a girl, so it's bitch. Thank you. **

Romano: Fine, bitch.

**Me: Thank you! Next review is... *Prussia steals review* NOOOO! You are lucky that I am watching Hetalia Awesome Randomness. Soon, I'll quote it... AGAIN! **

Prussia: Okay... This is Guesty! She says...

Poland: Talk to the hand because the wrist is pissed!

**Me: NOOO! You might alert the police! **

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME SAYS SHUT UP! Anyway, she says...

_Why thank you Japan. J_

-goes back to room, I mean, depths of hell- Aw dangit. They're gone. Humph.  
-teleports to Pinkithai- FOUND YOU.

Ufufu. I'll be staying here now 3 -sits on Pinki's shoulders flipping through RoChu pics Japan have me-

**Me: DANGIT! Let me see those pictures when you're finished! **

Japan: I am... sorry.

**Me: No need to say that. Our next review is... **

Italy: Ve~! Can I do it?

**Me: Sure! At least you asked. *Glares at Prussia* **

Prussia: I know that's what you like about me~!

**Me: *Hits with frying pan of awesomeness* Sh-shut up! *Blushes bright red* **

Spain: You look like Romano!

Romano: *Blushes bright red* I WOULD NEVER LOOK LIKE THAT BITCH!

**Me: *Gives Italy review* Here... *Sulks* **

Italy: Ve~! This is VivaAmerica!Pasta... YAHOO!

_VA:привет everyone! My half Russian friend ZS is here too!_

_ZS: Technically, I'm half Russian half German._

**Me: Germany AND Russia?! You must be... SUPERHUMAN! Now all we need is America... Then you would be a superhero! **

Germany: *Sweatdrop*

Russia: ^J^

_VA:...Now that I think about it, that's even more scary...you even act like Germany sometimes too! 0.o_

_ZS: And you act like the love child of Prussia and America! I feel your pain Germany._

_VA: So mean! TTvTT Anyway to the questions and dares!_

Germany: Love child of... Prussia and America?! *Faints from France overload*

**Me: *Breaks* **

Fukiriri: God. If the author breaks, this is bad...

_From VA:_

_Prussia: YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT PRUCAN IS?!...You're losing awesome points here man! Educate him Pinkithai, educate him right now! TTvTT_

Pencil: I'll do it. *Whispers to Prussia what PruCan is*

Prussia: *Blushes* VATTT!? *Faints*

Fukiriri: A broken author and a fainted Prussian... Great...

_Canada: Yayz! Someone remembers Native America! Is she your mother or your big sister?_

Canada: Well, she's our older sister. It's sad he can't remember her. She was/is so pretty and nice...

_China: I need the wok for...reasons...and of course Monty is cute! He's freaking adorable!_

China: Okay then... *Gives panda and wok and gets Monty* CUUUTEEE! *Hugs Monty*

...Too tired, can't think of anymore...TTvTT

_From ZS:_

_Russia: I need your pipe...for the same reason VA needs the wok... _

Russia: Okay! *Gives ZS pipe without any questions*

_Sweden: SUFIN IS MAH OTP! Seven minutes in heaven with Finny right now!_

Sweden: *Drags Finland to the closet*

Finland: Su-san? What is happe- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Finland is not here right now. Please wait later to hear Finland speak. Here is some Penguins singing!*

*Cue Penguins Singing*

_All: Type in "Hetalia Trailer Parody-Inglorious Bastards" on YouTube, watch it, and tell me what you think._

**Me: *Is not broken* Oh ya! I wanna watch! Hetalia On Crack shall be seen later~! **

China: You watch that stuff, aru?

**Me: Of course I do. Idiot. Anyways... *Watches* **

America: *After watching* I WAS THE HERO BITCHES! AWWW YEAAAA! *Pumps fist in air*

England: Not bad. I am a spy after all.

Italy: *Cries* Why would they say that about Germany?

Germany: *Hugs Italy* ...

Russia: ^J^ I like this emotion! Kolkolkolkolkol...

France: ...

England: HAHAHA! THE FROG IS BROKEN! *Throws France out the window where 2P!Italy is at*

France: *Un broken* Uhh... Bonjour?

2P!Italy: First victim~! *Goes closer to France*

France: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs like an Italian running away from a Britain*

2P!Italy: *Chases after France with same speed* COME BACK HERE!

England: That felt good...

China: I looked good...

Hungary: Double spy! I AM AWESOME!

Prussia: *Wakes up* NO! I AM AWESOME!

_VA: That's kinda mean to the Axis... _

**Me: Agreed. **

_ZS: I just wanna see what they think of it. Got a problem? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL-_

_VA: WAAHHH! Protect me Prussia! Alright, alright, it's fine. _

Prussia: I'll protect you because I'm awesome!

Pencil: PruCan~...

Prussia: *Faints*

_Anyway Мы вас всех люблю! _

**Me: Мы тоже тебя люблю! И все мои обозревателей! **

Fukiriri: What the hell did you just say?

Russia: She said "We love you too! And all of my reviewers!". Da?

**Me: Da! Have fun everyone! Keep on reviewing! And we'll see you tomorrow because I am tired! Oh yea... *Looks at everyone and grabs pillow* PILLLLOW FIGHT! *Throws pillow at Pencil* **

Pencil: OH! *Catches Pillow and throws back* IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!

**Me: *Dodges pillow so it hits America* HA! **

America: *Gets hit by pillow* THIS. IS. SPARRRTTTAAA!

Greece: No... Sparta is... in me... *Falls asleep*

Fukiriri: NO! THIS IS WARRR! *Throws pillows like crazy, even at the reviewers~!*


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble and Dares!

**Me: *Brofists* **

Pencil: Bro... fist?

**Me: I've been watching Pewdiepie to much... Hehehehehe~! **

Germany: I'm going to the basement...

**Me: WE HAVE A BASEMENT?! *Flails arms around* How come I didn't know about this? **

Germany: ...

Italy: Germany! Your barrels of beer is overpowering the wine section!

Sweden and Me: ... Barrels?

Germany: ITALLYYY! YOU DUMMKOPFFF!

Italy: Ve! What did I do?!

Germany: Pinkithai's has a tiny bit of Swedish blood! THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE BARRELS!

Sweden: *Looks at Pinkithai for signal*

**Me: *Gives Sweden sword, gets self ax and nods* **

Sweden and Me: KIILLL THE BARRELS! *Charges to the basement*

Prussia: MEIN BIEEER! *Falls to the ground*

Germany: *Pats Prussia's back* I know how you feel bruder...

*After many minutes of barrel killing*

**Me: *Comes back upstairs holding a golden statue* Finished~! **

Pencil: *Eyes turn red* Tell me that's not...

**Me: *Fangirls* I HAVE A STEPHANO! **

Fukiriri: *Drags Pencil away muttering about how much of an idiot Pinkithai is*

Italy: *Pokes statue* It doesn't look like a person...

Stephano: ACCKK! What happened and where did my French accent go?!

**Me: I hate writing accents. Anyways, you're mine! *Dances around* HAHAHAHAHA! **

Stephano: Well, since I have nothing better to do, I'll just read a review... This is VivaAmerica...

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

Everyone: ...

Stephano: ... Let's just keep on going...

_Hello everyone, just to let you know, I'm not gonna be here for my next review. (wait, wut?) What I mean is, I won't be here, but my good friend Bunny-chan will cover for me and ask some questions of her own, won't ya Bunny?  
Bunny-chan: H-h-h-hi th-th-th-there! I-it's nice t-to meet y-you. _

**Me: Is that Latvia? Or, his sister? **

Latvia: I-I'm r-r-right h-h-ere!

Russia: You are, da!

_I won't be here because now that I have some weapons, I have to put my awesome plan in to action. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! _

China and Spain: Remember to clean them (aru)!

_Bunny-chan: *screams and hides under the table*  
But for now, the questions!  
Prussia: I have decided that a more round about approach must be taken to solve our little HRE mystery... (Activate Sherlock Holmes mode) _

Prussia: Okay then...

_Germany: What are your earliest childhood memories? Do they perhaps involve and gender neutral chibi thing?! _

Germany: A what? My earliest memories? Well... all I remember is a pushbroom... But why would you want to know that?

_Italy: Do you still have that maid outfit from when you hit puberty? If so, I dare you to wear it for the next few hours. If you don't, get one from Hungary!_

Italy: Ve~! I still have it! *Goes to the changing room to change into it*

Germany: Italy... in a dress? *Thinks and gets nosebleed*

_France: You were the one who killed HRE right? Did you ACTUALLY kill him? (or is that classified information?) _

Prussia: *Hisses* Well, France. Tell Viva...

France: I think I did! I really don't know! Don't hurt me!

Stephano: I am proud to be French...

_Japan: Bunny-chan wants a hug, don't you Bunny?  
Bunny-chan: *Blushes* U-u-u-u-um...i-if it's not t-t-t-t-t-too much trouble... _

Japan: *Blushes* O-o-okay... *Hugs Bunny-chan*

_And now...for the song! Do you still have that Nyotalia ray thingy? If so, Nyotalize Canada, Romano and England and have them sing "I Knew You Were Trouble"! (This is for YOU BTT! XD) _

**Me: I would love to! *Pulls out Nyo-Ray* Hehehehehe~! *Shoots Nyo-Ray at Canada, Romano and England* **

Canada: *Looks at body* Maple! I'm a girl!

Prussia: And a hot one too! *Slides arm around the waist*

**Me: *Goes outside and attempts to make friends with 2P!Italy (so basically, suicide)* **

Romano: CHIIIIGIIII! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?

Fukiriri: She shot you with a Nyo-Ray. Now you are a girl...

Spain: *Drools*

Romano: *Blushes* Stop d-drooling dammit!

Spain: You're face! *Pokes cheek* It's like a tomato!

Romano: *Crosses arms and pouts* Jackass.

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? CHANGE ME BACK!

France: *Stares*

America: *Stares*

England: STOP STARING!

**Me: *Comes back inside successfully making friends with 2P!Italy* I'm going to enjoy this... Now. SING! **

Romano: Fine, bitch.

England: *Blushes* Fine...

Canada: Maple...

* * *

**(Me: And there is still more! This is "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift! Performed by Fem!Canada, Fem!Romano and Fem!Englnad! They are alll on a stage! There will be actions and tons of nosebleeds! YAHOOOO!) **

Fukiriri: *Starts music*

Canada: Once upon a time...

Romano: *Pouts* a few mistakes ago

England: I was in your sights, you got me alone

Canada: *Puts hand to heart* You found me!

Romano: *Rolls eyes* You found me.

England: *Blushes and plays with ponytail* You found me~...

Romano: *Shrugs* I guess you didn't care..

England: and I guess I liked that...

Canada: And when I fell hard you took a step back... *Dejected looked (like a kicked puppy)* Without me...

Prussia: *Heart drops to floor*

Romano: *Plays with fingers* Without me...

England: Without me~...

All Girls: And he's long gone when he's next to me... And I realize the blame is on me! *All point to self*

Canada: *Puts hand on heart* 'Cause I knew!

Romano: *Points to Spain* You were!

Spain: *Blushes and grips edge of chair*

England: *Walks across stage* Trouble when you walked in..

All Girls: Shame on _us _now!

England: Out flew!

Canada: Me to...

Romano: Places I never been! *Makes X motion*

BTT: *Gets nosebleeds from dirty thoughs*

**Me: Typical... **

Stephano: *Cleans nosebleed*

**Me: Stephano! D:! **

Stephano: What. I am French.

**Me: So true... **

All Girls: *Points to floor* 'Till you put me down! OH!

Romano: 'Cause I knew!

England: *Points to France AND America (Cause Pinkithai likes USUK)* You were!

Canada: *Walks across stage* Trouble when you walked in!

All Girls: *Points to random people* Shame on _us _now!

Finland: Why is she pointing at me, Iceland and Su-san?

**Me: *Pats Finland's back* Because they can Finny. **

Finland: Okay...

Romano: Out flew!

Canada: Me to!

England: To places I never been~!

All Girls: *Points to floor* Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!

Canada: *Kneels on floor hugging self* Oh!

Romano: *Puts hands on face* Oh!

England: *Points to each of the BTT* Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

Canada: *Stands back up* Oh!

Romano: *Crosses arms* Oh!

England: Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

Canada: No apologies..

Romano: He'll never see you cry...

England: Pretends he doesn't know that he's treasons on why..

Canada: *Puts hands to throat* Your drowning!

Romano: *Does same action* Your drowning!

England: *Does same action..* Your drowning~!

Romano: Now I heard you moved on..

England: *Puts finger to lip* From the whispers on the streets.

Canada: *Tugs on belt sheepishly* A new notch on your belt is all I'll ever be.

Romano: *Does "I'm watching you" motion* And now I see!

Canada: *Same motion* Now I see!

England: *Same motion* Now I see~!

All Girls: He was long gone when he met me. And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

England: 'Cause I knew! *Points to brain*

Italy: *Is in dress* VEEE! I'm back!

**Me: *Puts hand over Italy's mouth* Not now! They are singing!**

Italy: *Nods*

Canada: *Points to Prussia (who currently has a tent at his... you perverts (And me) know what I mean)* You were!

Romano: Trouble when you walked in!

All Girls: So shame on _us _now!

Romano: Out blew!

England: Me too!

Canada: Places I never been!

All Girls: *Stomps on ground* 'Till you put me down! Oh!

Canada: *Points to self* I knew!

Romano: *Points to Pinkithai (what?)* You were!

**Me: Why me... *Emotion: TT-TT* **

England: Trouble when you walked in!

All Girls: *Points to self* So shame on _us_ now!

England: Out flew!

Canada: Me to!

Romano: *Shakes head* Places I never been!

All Girls: Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!

Romano: *Stomps on floor* Oh!

England: Oh!

Canada: *Points to each person in the BTT* Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

Prussia: Mein Gott! I can't do this! *Stands up to leave*

**Me: Nope! *Pushes down* You have to stay~! **

Prussia: *Stays*

Canada: Oh!

Romano: Oh!

England: *Does same motion Canada did before* Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

France: Are you sure... we can't go?

**Me: I have a Stephano who speaks Chopnese! Do you want to mess with me? **

Stephano: Why are you an idiot, Pinkithai?

**Me: Fine! I won't make you human! **

Stephano: But I'm a talking statue! How human can you get?

**Me: Shush! They're still going! **

Stephano: *Somehow facepalms*

All Girls: When your sadest fear comes creeping in. That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything! Yeah!

England: *Points to self* I knew!

Canada: *Points to our dear Prussian* You were!

Romano: *Flips ponytail* Trouble when you walked in!

Spain: *Sinks back in seat* Dios mío...

All Girls: Shame on _us_ know!

Romano: Out flew!

England: Me to!

Canada: Places I never been!

All Girls: 'Till you put me down! Oh!

Canada: *Points to brain* I knew!

Romano: You were!

England: Trouble when you walked in!

All Girls: Shame on us now!

England: Out flew!

Canada: Me to!

Romano: Places I never been~!

All Girls: Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!

Romano: Oh!

England: Oh!

Canada: *Points to everyone* Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! Oh!

Romano: Oh!

England: Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

Romano: *Points at self* I knew you were trouble when you walked in~!

Canada: Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!

England: I knew you were trouble when you walked in~!

Romano: *Gets on knee and points at Spain* Trouble!

Canada: *Gets on knee and points at Prussia* Trouble!

England: *Gets on knee and points at France: Trouble.

All Girls: *Puts head down as music ends*

* * *

**Me: Everyone! Clapppp! **

Everyone: *Claps for the three girls on stage*

**Me: *Hands BTT... items* There are three closets. Use these. Have fun. **

Spain: *Grabs item* Rommmannno! *Tackles Romano*

Romano: *Blushes* CHIGI! What are you doing!

Spain: *Picks up Romano and takes him to Closet A*

Prussia: *Just goes up, picks up Canada and goes to Closet B*

France: *Drags a kicking and screaming England to Closet C* Ohonhonhonhon~!

_We love you all!_

_Bunny-chan: *Blushes again* G-g-g-good bye! _

**Me: We love you too! Right! **

Everyone that is left: Sure...

**Me: WE LOVE HER! Da? **

Russia: Da!

**Me: Good! I'm ending right here! Ciao! **

Omake (We have those?!):

Italy: Ve~! Germany! *Twirls around* Like my dress?

Germany: *Pinches nose* Y-yes...

Italy: *Notices nose-pinching* Ah! Germany?! Are you okay?

Germany: Ja! Just get me a towel!

Italy: *Does salute* Yes sir! *Goes to get Germany a towel*

Germany: Mein Gott... This is embrassing...

**Me: *Stalks* Hehehehe~! **

Italy: *Comes back with towel* Germany~! I have the towel!

Germany: *Grabs towel and puts it to nose* Danke, Italien...

Italy: Nessun problema~! *Goes somewhere else*

**Me: *Takes picture and runs* BLACKMAIL! **

Germany: *Blushes* PINKITHAI!

**Me: Tellll meee iff youu wannt theessse phoootoos! *Fades away***


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions and Flowers!

**Me: *Is in throat hold by Germany* GAK! **

Fukiriri: What did you do?

Germany: NOTHING!

Russia: *Looks at Valette* Ahhh~...

Valette: *Stares back at*

Russia: *Stares*

Valette: *Stares and slowly picks up knife*

Pencil: *Laughs evilly* MUHAHAHAHA!

America: Duude?! Bestie! Why are you laughing like England?

England (who is now a dude): I do not laugh like that!

Pencil: You should see... about... 3. 2. 1... NOW!

Stephano (who Pinkithai turned human :3): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAAARRREEELLLLSSSS! DIIIIEEE! *Slicing noises*

**Me: *Gets out of Germany's hold* SWEDEN! GET THE AXES! WE HAVE BARRELS TO KILL! *Runs to Stephano's room* **

Sweden: *Nods and goes to gets axes*

Fukiriri: Why did you puts barrels in his room?

Pencil: *Looks at Fukiriri with crazed eyes* Why? Well, the bro's (Steves), barrels and I are allies~! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Fukiriri: *Drags Pencil by ear to his room* Stupid Barrel!Pencil... I hate it when he is like this... *Throws Pencil in room* AND YOU STAY IN THERE!

Finland: Barrel!Pencil?

Fukiriri: *Comes back in* You have a lot of questions, Finny! Anyways, Barrel!Pencil is activated when Mr. Chair, Piggeh, Stephano, Jennifer, Mayo, Pewdiepie or anyone else in Pewdiepie's shows. Oh! We don't own anyone above! Or Hetalia! We don't!

Finland: I see... Who are those people?

Fukiriri: Stop asking so many questions! Mr. Chair is a green chair. Piggeh is a rotten pig. He's awesome and always pumped. You already know who Stephano is. Jennifer is a big rock that must come from Brenneburg. Mayo is a... desk table thing? I really don't know. And Pewdiepie is self-explanatory.

Finland: Okay... What is- *Mouth covered by Fukiriri*

Fukiriri: No more questions. Really.

Sweden: *Appears behind Fukiriri* Wh't 're y'u d'ing t' m' w'fe?

Fukiriri: AYYYYYEEEE! *Runs*

Sweden: ...

Finland: Hi Su-san!

**Me: *Enters room with 2 axes and a shivering Stephano* Pencil? **

Everyone: *Nods*

**Me: *Puts axes down* Curse him. Anyways~! Let's do a review. But first... *Goes between Russia and Valette* No fighting! If you fight, do it outside! **

Russia: Da! *Goes to Fukiriri*

Valette: *Growls* ...

**Me: *Turns to Valette and randomly hugs* Huggie! **

Valette: *Pushes Pinkithai off* NO!

**Me: One day you'll be begging for hugs~! **

Valette: I will never.

**Me: Yes you will~! **

Valette: No.

**Me: Yes~! **

Valette: *Shakes head no*

Fukiriri: I'll read... This is... livvykitty! I like her! *Gets hugged by Russia* Not now!

Russia: *Frowns* Okay... *Goes somewhere else*

Fukiriri: Anyways... this is what she says!

_Hai thar! _

_Pinkithai: I'm sorry about Valette... She's really a sweet person. You just have to somehow break through the hard look she puts on. The violence will probably stop soon. A bit of advice: let her see something awe-inspiring. She comes from such a horrible future... She's never seen a flower or green plants... So... Take everyone to a meadow with the late afternoon sun so it'll set after my review. She can act a lot like America when she thinks no one's watching! *giggles* _

**Me: *Stands next to Fukiriri* No worry! I like challenges! And I sounded like France... Curse his influence! Anyways, we shall! Soon~!**

_Valette: *hands a bag filled with small black beads* Atium. There's enough in there for ten hours of continued burning. Swallow one if you think it's atium coated lead. _

Valette: *Looks at bag wide eyed* Thanks... *Looks to make sure it's not fake*

_China: Can I pet Panda-chan? _

China: *Comes in room with Russia clinging onto him* As soon as I finish the pet swap, aru. And can someone get him off?!

Fukiriri: Awww.. Okay. Come here Russia! I have free hugs!

Russia: *Lets go of China* Yay! *Goes and hugs Fukiriri*

Pencil: *Comes out* I'm out of Barrel mode. May I read?

Fukiriri: *Hugs Russia back* Please.

Pencil: Here is the rest...

_Japan: *hugs* I will not let gooooo! _

Japan: *Looks down at leg and screams* Dono yō ni watashi wa anata ni kidzukanakatta?!

**Me: Translation. How did I not notice you?! **

_Canada: Go on. Sing the Rockleetist version of I Like You, I Love You. *grins* To Prussia! _

Canada: *Comes in as a male* Maple?! *Looks at Pinkithai* Do I have to?

**Me: Of course! Hahahaha! *Gets Prussia out of nowhere* Here is your audience! **

Prussia: Kesesese~! What am I listening to you?

**Me: You'll find out! Yay! Canada! *Starts playing music* Sing! **

Canada: Umm... Okay...

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey, just one second, hey, for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what should we do? What is there to do? *Puts hand on chin*

*Points to sky* I know! We could play a game together!

Maybe a word game?

Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!

*Facepalms* Sorry, you must be bored with this already!

Maybe you're hungry?

Do you want something to eat? *Gets plate of pancakes from somewhere*

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink. *Throws pancakes at America*

Yes, I noticed, I can see...

When take your eyes from me. *Blushes*

Just how much I wish you *Points at Prussia* and I *Points at self* could be...

And yet I watch you pass

Feel my heartbeat racing fast. *Puts hand on heart*

My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say. *Shakes head*

I just don't know what to do. *Shrugs*

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid. *Blushes*

I want to tell you just how I feel about you. *Makes heart with fingers*

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you? *Sighs*

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just a second, HEY! *Flails arms* for a little while.

I *Points to self* only want to spend some time with you. *Points to Prussia*

So what can we do? Just Let me think, now. *Thinks*

Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?

Jankenpon! *Puts fist on palm* Uh, Something else then?

*Facepalms and blushes* I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?

Maybe you're hungry. *Gets some wurst from somewhere

Do you want something to eat? *Gives Prussia wurst*

Prussia: *Eats wurst happily*

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.

Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak. *Blushes*

So, then would it be okay?

If today I heard you say something about you and me? *Winks*

Well, anyway...

I just don't know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid. *Hides face in hands*

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you? *Lightly slaps face*

I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute *Plays with fingers*

I just want to, um, er

I wish, hey, um,

I can't say it! *Shakes head*

You're the one that I, um,

You're the one that I, uh

You're the one that I, er..

You're the one that I ,

I-

Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,

I just want to tell you, uh-

You're the one that I-

Sort of, kind of, um,

I mean it's just kind of-

Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that- *Blushes*

I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this...

I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous! *Grabs hair in frustration*

Just a minute!

I- That I- That- That I...

That I'm in love with-!

I CAN'T DO THIS! *Slaps self softly*

I- That I- That- That I...

That I'm in love with you! *Points at Prussia*

Prussia: *Blushes*

Canada: *Blushes*

**Me: BLUSHING CONTEST! **

Prussia: Do you really?

Canada: Y-yea...

Prussia: *Runs and hugs Canada* Ich liebe dich auch!

Canada: *Blushes due to the fact he looked up how to saw I love you in German*

**Me: *Sprinkles flowers over* Yay for happy endings! **

Fukiriri: I thought you would be sad?

**Me: Nah. Now I want him to be happy! And when Canada dumps him, I'll be his rebound~! **

Fukiriri: ...

**Me: PLUS! I haz Stephano! **

Stephano: ... Really?

_America: You died suffocating. In your sleep. *stares* _

America: *Whistles*

England: *Smacks America in the head* Wanker...

**Me: *Grabs Valette* I'm taking this somewhere! *Goes to somewhere* **

_Prussia: What's it like being Hungary's b*tch? _

Prussia: *Nosebleed explosion*

Canada: Wah! Prussia! *Freaks out*

Prussia: Towel... Birdie...

Canada: OKAY! *Runs to get towel*

Pencil: Did he just...

Fukiriri: Yes, he just shouted...

Everyone: *Freaks out* WAAAAATTT!

Pencil: First time for everything!

_Um... That's it! _

Fukiriri: *Turns around* OKAY PEOPLE! GET IN THE BUS BECAUSE WE HAVE TO MEET PINKITHAI SOMEWHERE!

Everyone: *Nods and files into bus*

*Goes to somewhere else because the mansion is... quiet...*

**Me: *Stops car* We're here~! **

Valette: Did you really have to put a blindfold on me?

**Me: I think you just said your longest sentence... And yes. It's a surprise! **

Valette: *Grumbles while Pinkithai drags her somewhere*

**Me: *Nods to everyone (who somehow got there before them)* Open your blindfolds Valette~! **

Valette: *Takes off blindfold and gasps*

*Second time writing this due to sucky computer! Anyways, here is some description! They are in a field that was naturally made. Well, more of a meadow. Anyways, you can't see trees as far as the eyes can see. Everyone is standing in a half cirlce either holding their favorite flower or their countries flower. Behind everyone is the setting sun, holding up an array of purple, pink, red, orange and blue mixed together. Descriptive much? That's me~! CAT FACE! :3*

Everyone: Welcome to the family, Valette!

Prussia: Take my flower! It's awesome!

America: No, mine is WAAAY better!

Prussia: But not as awesome!

America: Let's prove that! *Raise fist*

**Me: *Hits both heads* You're ruining the moment! **

Valette: *Laughs loudly*

Everyone: *Inner voice* Woah...

**Me: *Smiles while holds out hands* Come on Valette! Everyone is waiting... **

Valette: *Trusts Pinkithai (**Me: *Cries mentally***) and grabs her hands* O-okay...

**Me: *Drags Valette to everyone* LET'S PARTAY! **

Fukiriri's voice in Movie: And Valette's trust to everyone grew a little bit that day~! The End!

Fukiriri: Did anyone like that movie?

**Me: Why did you record everything? **

Fukiriri: I dunno. I felt like it. But hey, we made the scone and hero cry~!

Scone (Er... England): *Sniffs* I'm not crying wanker!

Hero (A.K.A. America): I-it was scary! So I'm not crying like a chick! Pfft! No way!

Finland: *Cries* Th-that was soo sad Su-san!

Sweden: Hn.

**Me: And that was our heart warming moment! Valette~! Say good-bye to the viewers~! **

Valette: *Waves*Good bye...

**Me: *Tackle hugs Valette* YOU LOOOK SOOO CUUUTE! **

Valette: *Pushes Pinkithai off* NO! NO HUGS YET!

**Me: So I can hug you soon? *Winks* **

Valette: S-shut up!

**Me: *Turns to screen and cheeseburger* Bye, bye people~! **


	18. Chapter 18: Dares and Omake the Second!

**Me: *Sprinkles glitter and rice over Japan, Spain and Lithuania* Happpppyy Birrrthhhday! **

Fukiriri: When was it their birthdays?!

**Me: I looked on dA. I think that's the abbreviation... Anyways, she/he said that Japan's birthday is Feb. 11th, Spain's birthday is Feb. 12th and Lithuania's birthday is Feb. 16th! And I MISSED VALENTINE'S DAY SO THEY NEED TEH LOVE! **

Fukiriri: ... Let's just do the reviews... Piggeh?

Piggeh: I AM PUMPED!

Fukiriri: Guest star... Named by Pewdiepie and Made by who ever made Amnesia: The Dark Descent...

Piggeh: I am so pumped that I'll read this! YEA! This is... Crazy Awesome Neko?

Pencil: We just call her Crazy... Yea...

Piggeh: Whatever! Here is what she says!

_Hello _

_Prussia: I'm sorry, but are you the one named "Awesome Prussia", or any form of awesome within your name? No? Didn't think so. _

Prussia: Uh... um... I WILL FIND OUT LATER! KESESESESE~! *Runs out*

_Canada: You don't have to say it, I know I'm evil! XD _

Canada: Okay...

_America: *face goes red* You are suck a jerk! NO BURGERS TODAY! :( _

America: DANG IT!

England: That is what you get for ignoring a girl's feelings!

America: *Throws roses away* Late Valentine's gift is going to waste... *Emotion: D':* *Goes to Tra-EMO corner*

_England: Well then, looks like I need to have a LONG talk with Russia then! *evil smile* _

Russia: Long talks are fun, da?

England: *Pushes Russia to *cough* torture* cough* talking room* Yes, they are...

_Sealand: Can I be royalty in your country? _

Sealand: Okay!

England: YOU AREN'T A COUNTRY!

**Me: *Throws skittles at England* TASTE THE RAINBOOOW! **

England: ... What?

Sealand: *Whispers* I'm a country... Hehehehe...

_Dororo: I am SO sorry I had you do that now! Forgive me? _

Dororo: All is forgiven.

France: Come here Dororo~!

Dororo: *Runs* GO AWAY!

France: *Chases Dororo* Ohonhonhonhon~!

_Pencil: Good! GROUP HUG! _

Pencil: Okay? *Hugs*

**Me: * Hugs while throwing skittles everywhere* **

Piggeh: I AM PUMPED! *Hugs*

_Belarus: *evil smile* I have already infiltrated yours Natalia You are under MY control now! Now do the polka for the rest of the chapter! _

Belarus: *Gets out knife* Curse yo- *Knife drops and does polka* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fukiriri: *Eats popcorn* I like this...

_Poland: Now ... Make me over? NO PINK PLEASE! OR AT LEAST MINIMAL! _

Poland: Sure hun! *Takes Crazy to Makeup room*

**Me: How many rooms do we have? **

Fukiriri: To many to count...

_Pinkithai: Alright then, call him unawesome! _

**Me: O-okay! *Turns to Prussia* YOU ARE SOOO UNAWESOME! EVEN WY, SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW BUT I KNOW WHO EXIST, IS MORE AWESOMER THAN YOU! **

Prussia: That was... harsh... *Goes to Emo Corner*

**Me: *Blushes* Happy? **

_Germany: *pales* No ... no more German Sparkle Party ... *shakes like Lativa* _

Latvia: *Pats back* I k-know ho-ow you feel-l...

_Bye ... I LIKE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! *throws hands over mouth and jumps out of window* _

**Me: DON'T KILL YOURSELF! **

Germany and Prussia: *Gives thumbs up*

Piggeh: I AM PUMPED! And I am leaving~! ood-gay ye-bay! *Leaves*

Fukiriri: Good bye in Pig Latin. Me gusta~! Anyways, this is our next review. This is... *Drums roll* Wait... where did that come from.

**Me: MR. DRUM DOES WHAT HE WANTS! **

Mr. Drum: Yea! I do what I want!

**Me: Anyone catch that Sgt. Frog reference? Here is a flashback!**

*Flashback*

Keroro: AND MR. CAPTION? HE DOES WHAT HE WANTS!

Caption: Yea! I do what I want!

*Flashback End*

**Me: Those were the times before Hetalia~! *Sighs* Anyways, this is Greece's Kitty! Here is what she says! **

_thanks for the video! *pets it*i shall name you... Bob...*BESTNAMEEVER* _

**Me: *Eyes sparkle* Best... Name... Ever... **

_YAY! turkey, mostly every girl in my grade is like, OH MAI GAWD. SO SEXEH. when i showed them a picture of you... Does that make us horrible greek people? I would ask greece but... he'll probably fall asleep... _

Turkey: You are one of the only Greeks I like.

Greece: ... Turkey brain...

Turkey: HOW DARE YOU! *Starts fighting with Greece*

_nyet russia... YOU HAVE BECOME ONE WITH ME. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL *glomp* YOU ARE MY WIFE NOW. BELARUS, HE'S MINE. MINE I TELL YOU. MEHEHEHEHEHE. _

Fukiriri: NO! I REJECT THAT! *Hugs Russia and hisses* He is miiinne!

_*pets japan's head* its okay my child... I SHALL MAKE IT BETTER WITH MORE HUGS. *GLOMP* _

Japan: *Gets dragged by livvykitty and Greece's Kitty to the room of hugs* TASUKETE!

**Me: Translation: HELP ME! And I used Google Translate. Sorry if not accurate...**

_greece, Y U NO HAVE STEROTYPE THATS GOOD? i was looking at greek sterotypes, and apparently greek dudes are gay, mehehe...yaoi...greek girls are fat, IMNOTFATDAMMIT, greeks are loud, NOWE'RENOT, We are all turks, OHHELLNAW, and according to the british, we're some sort of criminals that can't be trusted...the british also think the same of italians... OHHHHHHHHHHHH IGGY'S SCARED OF ITALY, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Seriously tho, why would they think we're loud? hmm... *gets hit with pillow* ... _

Greece: *Vein pop* We. Are. Never. Turkish.

England: I have never trusted him... Nor Italy. He can snap at any moment!

Italy: Ve~?

Germany: *Pats Italy's back* Don't ask...

...

_*Knocks Fukiriri out with pillow* NEVER. HIT. ME. AGAIN _

Fukiriri: *Gets knocked out* PUFUFUFUFU!

**Me: What was that... Her laugh is Fufufufufu... No Pufufufufu... **

Pencil: That pillow fight was fun... Japan and Fukiriri won though...

Japan: *Screams from Hug Room* NIN NIN!

The Kitty's: CUUUTTEEE! *GLOMP*

Japan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me: Poor Japan... Well, we have room for one more review~! Anyone want t- **

Turkey: *Takes review* This is now mine! This is Guesty.

_Ahahaha! I'm back! With.. Stuff!  
Pinki;; No! Way! Mine. Besides, Jappy touched them 3  
Japan;; ...why?...  
Turkey I have joined the war over Japan. And I will win. So there.  
-throws tomato at Spain- Romano, your tomato! Better go get it! : 3 _

Tomato: *Goes into Spain's mouth*

Spain: ?!

Romano: *Chases after tomato* TOOOMATOOO! *Bites tomato (making him kiss Spain)*

Spain: Mmmm~!

Romano: *Ignores Spain and eats tomato (still in Spain's mouth)*

Spain: *When Romano finished tomato* That was delicious!

Romano: Shut up bastarf... *Blushes*

Spain: Toma-

Romano: IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DON'T TALK!

Spain: *Zips lips*

Turkey: THAT IS WARRRR! *Goes outside to beat Guesty's army of... Guest?*

**Me: *Hears growl* AHHH TEH BRO! HIDE EVERYONE HIDE! **

Everyone: *Hides*

Barrel!Pencil: Hello Comrade!

Bro: *Comes in* Laejwrlajkrbfisaebfiykhabd!

Barrel!Pencil: I see. I believe he is in his room. Let's attack!

Bro: GHQOLH! *Runs to Stephano's room*

**Me: *Whispers* We don't own the Bro. Pewdiepie for his name and Amnesia: The Dark Descent for his existance. And Stephano knows Chopenese. He is okay... **

Barrel!Pencil: *Gets slapped by Fukiriri* MEOW!

Fukiriri: No more Barrel!Pencil. Now.

Pencil: Okay. Can I do that next review.

Fukiriri: Where is your question mark? And here. *Gives review*

Pencil: Thanks. This is Greece's Kitty. Here is what she says.

_*epic brofist of epicness* HELL YEAH. STEPHANOOO! I would have just painted egypt gold and make him use zhe french accent, oui? Anyway, zhe fabulous me wants greece and japan to kiss. While i tape it. _

**Me: *Le gasp!* **

Egypt: ... Crap. *Runs*

**Me: *Grabs gold paint* COME BACK! *Chases***

Japan: =/=

Greece: Nice... emotion...

Japan: Thanks?

Greece: *Kisses Japan for 5 min~!*

**Me: *Comes back with Eygpt painted gold* TALK DAMMIT! TALK! **

Egypt: ...

**Me: Fine... **

_Turkey... im pretty sure your 2p!version loves 2p!greece...lemme quote him... "NICO! Come give me a kiss!" 2p!greece punched him in the face, though... _

Turkey: Excuse me... *Goes to bathroom and barfs*

Greece: *Gives 2P!Greece thumbs up* Always... reject him... Stupid... Turkey...

_Prussia, me and my friend were pretending to be you... And ve made zou five times more awesomer!Kesese! _

Prussia: *Gets out of Tr-EMO! Corner* SEE PINKITHAI! I AM AWESOME!

_Spain...i need you... To kiss lovi... And hug him... _

Spain: I am glad too! *Kisses Romano while hugging him*

**Me: *Records* Epic Makeout session... Ohonhonhonhon~!**

Prussia: This is all we will do! I AM AWESOME!

**Me: I think an omake is in order... Hehehehe! **

Omake: Stephano, Pewdiepie and teh Bro (IT HAS A TITLE! FREAK OUT!)

Bro: *Translated for your convience* He is in here... Hehehehe...

*In Stephano's room*

Alarm: BREEE BREEE!

Stephano: *Wakes up* STUPID CLOCK! *Throws clock against window*

Window: Noooo! *Breaks*

Stephano: ... Wat?

Pewdiepie: *Jumps from nowhere* Stephano!

Disclaimer: Pewdiepie is owned by himself.

Stephano: *Turns statue* I've been waiting for you!

Pewdiepie: Whatever! *Grabs Stephano and finishes jumping game*

Stephano: DON'T F***ING DROP ME!

Pewdiepie: Woops! *Trips and drops Stephano*

Stephano: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Back at Stephano's room*

Bro: *Jumps in Stephano's room* BOO!

*Nothing*

Bro: Dang it!

**Me: *Jumps from window and attacks (Read as: Kills) Bro* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

Bro: *Dies*

**Me: I DEAFEATED THE BRO! AHAHAHAHAA! This is good-bye for reals. I have pizza to make! *Goes to make pizza* **

Romano: *Randomly runs by* TOMATO IN MY PASTA! TOMATO IN MY PIZZA!


	19. Chapter 19: My Dare and Other Dares!

Stephano: How did I get back here?

**Me: YOU STOLE MY FIRST SENTENCE POSITION! NOOOOOOO! **

Stephano: ...

Fukiriri: I saved you from the water monster. Well, Shelby gave me you.

Stephano: That water monster is named Shelby?

Fukiriri: Shelby is my friend! And yes, that is her name.

Stephano: ...

**Me: Anywaysss, this is 19! CHAPPIE FREAKING 19! SO CLOSE TO 20! And, I'm having a Pewdiepie marathon~! And because of this, I'm going to do one of my dares! **

Fukiriri: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!

Everyone: *Runs away from Pinkithai and her dares*

**Me: Not cool. I collect my dares on my phone. It's an IPhone 4S. I WUV IT! Anyways... *Gets on phone and looks at dares* Hmmm... This will be fun~! CHINA AND SOUTH KOREA! COME HERE OR I'LL HURT TEH PANDA!**

China: NOT THE PAAANNNNDAAA! *Runs to room*

South Korea* Aniki! Da-ze!

**Me: Anyways.. *Gives South Korea sugar* Eat it. Let's see what happens! **

South Korea: Da-ze! *Eats sugar* WooooaaaaaHHHHHHHH! *Hops on walls* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

China: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

South Korea: YOURBREASTSAREMINANIKI! *Gropes China's "breasts"*

China: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP, ARU!

South Korea: *Jumps wildly while drags China... somewhere*

**Me: Okay, then! I needed to do that! Anyways, this is Otaku-Jewel! Here is what she says! **

_I'm sorry I broke you guys! Okay, so.. Tell the truth Who do each of you like (In that way honhonhon) ? _

**Me: *Wide eyes* OMG! CHILD OF TEH FRENCH! **

France: *Enters* Ohonhonhonhon~! I love everyone that way. Spread the amour~!

Britain: Wank- You typed my name right...

**Me: Oh crap... **

Britain: *Tears up* You... *Cries* SPELLED MY NAME RIGHT!

**Me: Who turned you into a girl? **

England: I don't know?!

**Me: *Smacks then turns around* Anyone want to answer? **

Italy: Germany~!

Prussia: Canada, who is awesome!

Canada: *Points to Prussia while blushing*

Spain: Romano! *Glomps Romano*

Romano: Oi! Tomato bastard! OFF OF ME!

**Me: Anyone else? **

*Insert cricket noise*

**Me: *Pouts* Fine! Anyways, next is VivaAmerica! **

Spain: Will she return my axe? I need it!

**Me: *Wide eyes* Ummm... I don't know... Let me read! **

_Bunny-chan: Bonjour e-e-everyone! VivaAmerica and ZS have gone off on their m-m-m-mission. A-a-a-and j-just to let you kn-know, I-I-m not related to Latvia. I-I wouldn't m-m-m-mind though because he's nice. I'm actually C-C-C-Canadian. *blushes when she remembers that Prussia thinks Canadians are awesome* _

Prussia: *Crosses arms and nods* So true.

_I-I'm supposed to give questions and d-d-dares right? O-okay..._  
_Canada: How do you become less sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shy? _

Canada: Meet someone special?

Prussia: Is that me for you~?

Canada: *Throws stuffed animal at Prussia* Maple!

_Prussia: T-t-t-t-thank y-you for thinking I'm awesome. _

Prussia: *Catches stuffed animal* You are awesomely welcome.

_England: U-um, I'm interested in Native America too, do you r-remember her?_

England: Me? Um... Let's see... I remember she always had war paint on. And she always loved talking about bears... But that's all I remember. I didn't see her often.

_France: I u-u-u-understand if you don't want to t-t-talk about HRE, VA can be so nosy s-sometimes. _

France: *Bows* Thank you...

Prussia: *Glares at France*

France: *Shivers*

_America: W-w-why don't you like Canadian bacon? Is there something wrong with how we m-m-make it? *Sniffles and starts to cry* _

America: It's *Shivers* unnatural! IT'S HEALTHY!

**Me: Don't worry Bunny-chan. I'm American and I like Canadian Bacon. So, ignore that idiot (Read as: America) **

_I-I-I'm sorry, I can't think of any dares, s-so I think I'll just say-_  
_*ZS comes in carrying VA who's covered in blood* _  
_Bunny-chan: MAPLE! W-W-WHAT HAPPENED!_  
_ZS: This is the LAST TIME I help VA with her crazy schemes!_  
_VA: TOO MANY BUNNIES! *Delirious* _  
_ZS: Jeez...here you go Spain and China. *Cleans off axe and wok and gives them back* I'm gonna keep the pipe for a bit longer, okay Russia? _

Spain: Mi hacha! COME TO PAPA! *Takes axe and snuggles*

China: *Takes wok* Thank you! I need to cook!

_Bunny-chan: *Examines VA* Some of these wounds look bad! B-b-bunnies? A-as in Flying Mint Bunnies?! S-s-s-should I blame England?_  
_VA: No, you must not. Listen to me, I know I spent most of my time fighting with England but, you have to give him this message. I don't hate him. I know it must have seemed that way...the truth is, I lo- *passes out* _

France: I smell amour~!

England: What in the world are you going to say love?

**Me: She fainted. We will never know...**

_Bunny-chan: Maple!_  
_ZS: Knew it, she's so tsundere when it comes to love._  
_Bunny-chan: What should w-w-w-w-we do?! *Screams when she sees Death hovering over VA*_  
_ZS: NEIN! *Begins to beat Death with pipe*_  
_Bunny-chan: W-w-w-w-well, we'll s-send a review to tell you how VA is doing... _

**Me: Please do. I need to pair England with someone other than America. Because I don't like FrUK. And there goes the viewers... *Goes into Emo Corner* **

_ZS: *Still beating Death up* What she means is, we'll tell you if she lives or dies._  
_Bunny-chan: MAPLE! W-w-w-well, Au revoir tout le monde! _

**Me: Et au revoir à vous aussi! I think we have time for one more review... And can you trust Google Translate? I don't know...**

Stephano: *Comes back with blood everywhere*

**Me: WHEN DID YOU LEAVE?! **

Stephano: Teleporting naked guys. They need to die...

**Me: Okay then. Poland? You wanna do the next review? **

Poland: Like, totally! *Gets review* This is totally livvykitty. Here is what she, like, says.

_YAY Valette trusts now! It'll be easier to head the rebellion once she goes back to her own time in chapter 50! _

**Me: NOOO! I must hug her every chance I get! *Glomps Valette* **

Valette: OFFFF! *Pushes off*

**Me: You used to throw knives at me... I'm so happy! **

_England: You cried? Actually, hold off on that answer until after this. *shoots with NyoRay, looks at England, then Valette, England, Valette* You two look so similar! _

England: ...

Valette: ...

_America: *le gasp* YOU CAN SHOW AN EMOTION OTHER THAN STUPIDITY?! _

America: *Smiles* I can show fear too!

**Me: *Facepalm* **

_Valette: You must sing a song out of these three. ONLY ONE: Unknown Soldier, I Will Not Bow, or Evil Angel. They're all by Breaking Benjamin. _

Valette: ...

**Me: I KNOW WHAT I MUST DOOO! I've always wondered what the poll thing is on my profile. AND NOW I CAN USE ITT! You guys can choose the song that our beloved Valette gets to sing! Yay! **

Valette: ...

_Canada: *claps* Aw _

Canada: *Blushes*

_France: You must be a perfect gentleman for three chapters. If not, you must face the wrath of the USUK fanbase. _

France: Okay then! I have seen the wrath of the USUK fanbase before... *Shivers*

**Me: So that means... DORORO! You're safe! **

France: Bon sang!

**Me: That is supposed to mean Darn it in French. But, I think Google Translate is with the barrels, just like my stove... IT ALMOST ATE THE PIZZA! Luckily, I saved it!**

_Sweden: Quick! Play Amnesia the Dark Descent! _

Sweden: 've 'lre'dy c'mpl't'd 't... I co'uld d' s'me CS f'r yo'... *Goes to download custom stories*

_Prussia: That was meant to be an insult... _

Prussia: And it was. Nosebleeds are the result of insult-ness, aren't they?

Fukiriri: *Smacks Prussia* You have much to learn...

_Finland: you now act as Sweden's comfort during his gameplay. Have fun _

Sweden: I D'N'T TR'ST Y'U!

Finland: I'm coming Su-san! *Goes to Sweden's room to help him*

_Bye for now _

Me: By- WHO TURNED MY BOLDNESS OFF?!

Pencil: That... was funny...

Me: *Smacks Pencil* TURN ON MY BOLDNESS!

Pencil: *Pulls lever* There...

**Me: Thank you. I like my boldness... **

**Pencil: MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: NO! I MUST HAVE THE BOLDNESS BECAUSE I AM ZHE AUTHOR!**

**Pencil: BOLD WARS! *Goes to war with Pinkithai* **

Fukiriri: *Sweat drops*

Sweden: 'HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S TH' B'RR'LS!

Finland: Don't scream Su-san!?

Cliffhanger: What will happen to Su-san? Who will win the bold wars? This is Cliffhanger, saying good-bye!


	20. Chapter 20: Fav Songs and Stuff

**Me: OMG! OOOOMMMMGGG! **

Pencil: What are you "OMG'-ing about...

**Me: Duuude! It's CHAPTER 20! **

Fukiriri: I forgot about that...

**Me: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT?! It's like the best thing since sliced bread! **

America: Sliced bread?

**Me: Something that my dad says... And, Greece's Kitty joined the bold wars. We teamed together and BEAT PENCIL! MUHAHAHAHA! **

Pencil: I got my ass handed to me by to f*cking girls...

**Me: PENCIL! You don't usually cuss! If you stop cussing, I'll let you read the review... **

Pencil: ... Fine. This is PrussianMangaWolf.

Prussia: WHO IS AWESOME!

Pencil: *Sweatdrop* I'm not going to ask... This is what she says...

_Hello again! Hopefully my iPod won't be a fail..._

_Anyone that wants to answer: How was your Valentine's Day? I was forever alone ;A; But my friend got me a plush puppy that I named Hobbinson :D _

**Me: I gave my friends chocolates... But I was a loner *Emotion: ;_;* **

_America: I unban you from burgers! Because I'm the heroine! Just kidding, I'm WAY too wimpy to be a heroine ;U; _

America: *Glomps* YOU ARE MY HEROOO!

**Me: *Laughs evilly* **

Fukiriri: Pinkithai...

**Me: Can't a girl laugh evilly in peace?! **

_Canada: Do you like turtles? Ok, that question was out of the blue. Umm... I can't think of a dare so you're safe (Be lucky...) _

Canada: Turtles are... alright...

Spain: Turtles are not alright! They are the best of the b- *Gets hit by Romano* Romano!

Romano: Shut up, bastard.

_Italy: PASTAAAAAAAA! That was random. And, no Germany, I'm not becoming an Italy. What is your favorite pasta? If you can't decide, what kind do you usually have? _

Germany: *Sighs of relief*

Italy: Well~! Germany is usually over so we have pasta with wurst in it!

Romano: WHICH ISN'T RIGHT!

**Me: Nice... to know... **

_Romano: TASTE THE RAINBOW! *throws skittles everywhere* SING THE DELICIOUS TOMATO SONG! *tosses a tomato after the skittles* _

**Me: *Throws skittles* TASTEEE ITTTT! And... *Puts skittles in Italy's mouth* You have no idea how long I have been waiting for an excuse to make Romano sing the Delicious Tomato Song~! It's my second favorite song of all the character CD'S! **

Romano: What the hell is your first?

**Me: Pub and Go. Why you ask? **

Romano: *Mentally scared* So... the fugly scone beats me in singing...

England: I'M NOT FUGLY NOR A SCONE!

**Me: Austria? Can you play the starting music? **

Austria: *Goes to piano that randomly appeared out of nowhere* Okay. *Starts playing*

**Me: ROMANO! SIIING! **

Romano: English or Japanese?

**Me: Japanese sounds better. SING! **

Romano: *Coughs* Okay.

Ooi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, 'kkono yaro.

Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono oo! Tomato!

Aka agete midori sagete!

Toma- toma- tomato, Hn.. *Crosses arms and pouts*

Spain: That sounds sooo cute Romano~!

Romano: SHUT UP! I'M SINGING!

Pasta ni wa tomato daro!

Pizza ni mo tomato daro!

Miwaku no akai tesoro!

Tomato daisuki!

Demo~! *Points at Germany and scowls*

Wurst ya jagaimo nanka jadou da

Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu *Points at Japan*

Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda, kono yaro!

Japan: *Shocked* Those are not good words!

Germany: *Sweatdrop*

Romano: *Sees France* HYAAAAAAAAAA!

France: *Has question mark above head*

Romano: France da! Mamore! Kon-chikushou me!

France: *Sweatdrop* I don't know what you are saying...

Romano: Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro...

Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru!

Kireina no hitotsu ageru!

*Kisses tomato that randomly appears* Oishii tomato tabete.

Boku to odorou

*Blows kiss* Amore!

Me and Spain: *Has nosebleed of epic proportions*

Romano: Buono tomato! Buono Tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

*Waves goodbye* Ci vediamo..

A Romano!

Minami Itaria!

Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan'nee na...!

Japan: *Shivers* Stop... stop with those words...

**Me: *Sweatdrops* **

Romano: Buono, tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono oo! Tomato!

Aka sagete midori agete!

Toma- toma- tomato! Hn!

**Me: I love this song but I hat- *Mouth covered by Romano* **

Romano: SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!

*Coughs* Supein ga motte kita!

Amerika kara motte kita...

Taiyou no kuni no tesoro!

Tomato daisuki!

Demo..

*Skakes head no* Ai wa katareba ii tte mon jyanai zo...

Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi...

**Me: Who is he exactly... That's a *Pencil hits Pinkithai's head* **

Pencil: Shut... up!

Romano: *Evil glare at Pinkithai* Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro!

Spain: I didn't ignore you~!

Romano: *Puts middle finger to Spain and sees France again* HYAAAAA!

France: *Goes to Emo Corner*

Romano: Chikushou! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai yagatte!

Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo...

Spain: *Gets memories of WW2* ...

Romano: Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

Chichukai mo o sore mio!

Minami Itaria!

*Turns to all of us while waiting to singing* You shut the *insert horrible words that Romano would normally use in here* up!

*Turns and coughs* Kaji wa anmari kiyou jyanai kedo...

Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo...

Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo!

Ore datte...!

Ore datte...!

Spain: *Takes opportunity to pull Romano's curl*

Romano: *Blushes and head butts Spain* CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Spain: *Coughs out blood*

Romano: *Mumbles* Bastard... *Coughs* Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

Italy: *Appears randomly* Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

Romano: *Shrugs* Buono tomato! Buono Tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

Italy: Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Romano: *Puts fingers up and counts* Uno! Due! Tre! Dai!

Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru!

Kireina no hitotsu ageru!

Oishii tomato tabete!

Boku to odorou!

Italy: Amore! *Randomly leaves*

Romano: *Sweatdrops* Buono tomato! Buono tomato!

Buono buono uu! Tomato!

*Puts the middle finger to everyone* Ci vediamo!

A Romano!

*Points to self* Minami Itaria! Bastards...

**Me: *Rolls r's* Rrromano! THAT WAS AWESOME! *Glomps* **

Romano: *Blushes* WHAT THE HELL! You f*cking sound like the tomato bastard!

**Me: I like rolling my r's... I'm not like Spain unless it's Halloween... *Goes into Emo Corner with France* **

_Switzerland: I has a rifle. Shall we be gun buddies? _

Switzerland: You can join our Gun Club... I guess...

America: THIS WILL BE TOTALLY AWESOME!

Prussia: Awesome is my f*cking word!

Romano: F*ck is my word!

America: WORD FIGHT! *Fights Prussia and Romano (who somehow wins)*

**Me: *Gets out of Emo Corner* Yayy! New editions! Right-o Switzerland? **

Switzerland: *Nods*

_Seychelles: You are one of my favorite characters. Give me a non-awkward hug. _

Seychelles: Okay? *Hugs PrussianMangaWolf*

**Me: *Stares at wide eyed* When did you get here? **

Seychelles: Just now. I have to go back to the island! See you! *Teleports*

Pencil: Who taught Seychelles to teleport...

*Insert cricket noises*

Pencil: *Sweatdrops* Okay then...

_Japan: We have to be manga buddies. Right now. _

Japan: *Blushes* For arr manga? *Blushes and starts to get a nosebleed*

_Greece: *gives kitty* That is all. _

Greece: *Grabs kitty* ... Thank you...

_China: What is your favorite animal? (besides a panda) _

China: Hmmmm... Aru... *Thinks*

**Me: I know what it is! **

China: What, aru?

**Me: Anything cute! **

China: *Eyes sparkle*

Japan: *Wipes of nosebleed* China-san! *Claps hands next to ears* ... He's broken...

**Me: DANG IT!**

_Lithuania, Spain, and Japan: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAYS! _

**Me: Oh yea! Estonia is next~! **

Estonia: It is my birthday on the 24th...

**Me: I think I could update... If I have free time... **

Fukiriri: Ehhh...

_Latvia: Hello! Do you want some random ice cream of a flavor that you like because I don't know what ice cream flavor you like? _

Latvia: M-me? U-um... Vanilla i-is good-d...

_Estonia: *gives you iPhone 6* Because I can. _

Estonia: *Eyes sparkle* Best birthday present...

Lithuania: Early birt-

Estonia: *Sighs, interrupting Lithuania* I know...

_Russia: Have you sent Belarus to an insane asylum? If so, I'm assuming that she escaped... _

Russia: *Shivers from the memories* Ah... *Starts crying*

Fukiriri: *Runs to Russia and glomps* Doon't cry!

**Me: I need to show more RuFuki... Hmmm... **

Belarus: *Looks from window* Big brothher~!

2P!Italy: Passta~!

**Me: *Puts blinds over window* Belarus has been banded to the outside world... With 2P!Italy... The only 2P I can write... **

_England: I found Flying Mint Bunny in my house. I has no idea how FMB got there. But here you go. *gives FMB back* _

England and Me: Flying Mint Bunny!

FMB: Master England! Pinkithai!

**Me: That's right! Where is Purple Flying Hamster?! **

PFH: Right here bitch...

**Me: *Points at* YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE NICE! **

PFH: F*ck youSELF...

**Me: Dang it... Anyways, I HAVE LEARNED THE WAYS OF THE FRENCH! I can say "Ohonhonhon" with a rape face~! **

France: Ohonhon- *Insert noise of Pinkithai slamming frying pan at France*

**Me: GENTLEMAN! RAWR! **

France: *Runs away*

Prussia: Now you know how I feel!

_That's all (for now) so goodbye my peasants! *climbs on a uniturtle* AWAY MY TRU_STY STEED!

**Me: Uniturtle... Awesome... **

Prussia: THAT'S MY WO- *Hit by frying pan*

**Me: NO! I am using it too! *Sticks tongue at* You might be my favorite character, but Stephano is higher! STEPHANOOOO! **

Stephano: *Sweatdrop*

**Me: Oh! I need to do a disclaimer! **

Mr. Disclaimer: Pinkithai doesn't own anything but the randomness, Fukiriri, Pencil and the mansion! Everyone else/thing belongs to their respected owners~!

**Me: Thank you Mr. Disclaimer... Anyways... *Goes on big flying apple* GOODBYE MY PEOPLE! **

Omake (Because everything is better with it. And SuFin needs the love) the 3rd:

**Me: Mehhhh... This randomness is killing my shoulders! I need a massage... Oh well... *Turns on TV* **

Tv: (Commercial) Are your shoulders killing you? Then go to ********* and get a free Swedish massage if it's your first time!

**Me: Ahh... *Idea* SWEDEN! I NEEDS YOU! **

Sweden: *Comes in* Hm?

**Me: *Gives puppy eyes* Can you give me a massage? Pllleeaase? **

Sweden: 'k'y.

*Outside the room of teh message*

Finland: I wonder where Su-san went? In this ro-

**Me: *From inside room* Ahh! Right there! **

Finland: *Inner voice* What the...

Sweden: *Inside the room* Hn...

**Me: *Inside the room* Harder please! **

Sweden: *Inside the room* Ok'y...

Finland: *Is totally getting the wrong idea and burst in room* WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

**Me: *Is still getting massage from Sweden* Oh! Hi Finland! Sweden is giving me a massage! It is heavenly~! **

Finland: *Blushes* I... I have to go! *Runs out of the room*

Sweden: Wh't h'pp'n'd t' m' w'fe?

**Me: I... don't know... **

Patrick Star (from Spongebob): FIIIIIINLANNND!

Me and Sweden: What?/Wh't?


	21. Chapter 21: Randomness: Name Of The Game

Pencil: *Chokes Pinkithai using a tie* Baka!

**Me: CHAKFKHHAGDKIGBKFHMEN! **

Pencil: What did you name our last chapter "Fav. Songs and Stuff"?! *Release Pinkithai from her almost tie-related death*

**Me: *Take deep breath* Hah... I was... hah... not thinking... **

Fukiriri: *Turns around* Anyone want popcorn?

Valette: *Takes handful of popcorn*

Fukiriri: Good choice my friend!

Valette: *Shrugs*

Fukiriri: *Munches on popcorn* Anyways, why they do a Denmark and Norway thing, I'll do the reviews. This is Greece's Kitty. MASH-UP STYLE!

Finland: Mash-up Style?

Fukiriri: *Swallows popcorn and points at Finland* What did I tell you about questions?! Anyways, mash-up style is when we take all of the reviews that a person has done and put them together~! So, it's easier for us... *Sweatdrops* I sound lazy...

Finland: Oh.. Okay!

Pencil: *Grumbles* Because she won the bold wars with Pinkithai, her review will be in bolded italics... *Mumbles to stuff about next barrel meeting*

Fukiriri: Okay then... I'll start reading...

**Me: *Gets choked by Pencil with tie* HALAJGFAK! **

Pencil: Heheheheh...

_**NO. MY RUSSIA. BAD FUKIRIRI  
Yepp... *Watches greece and turkey fight* IM GREEK-AMERICAN-TURKISH. YOU GUYS CAN RESUME KILLING EACH OTHER.  
One day... japan will become part of the hug everyone army... THEN WE SHALL TAKEOVER THE WORLD!  
Iggy, you shouldn't because most greeks own a gun. Which is suprising because greek has the second lowest crime rate of the world... hmmm...  
Don't worry, I got dis. *grabs egypt and shakes him* SPEAK ZHE FRENCH LANGUAGE OR I SLAP YOU. *slaps without waiting for a reply* SPEAK ZHE FRENCH. YOU ARE EGYPHANO (see what i did there?). SPEAK ZHE FRENCH.  
OHMAIGAWD. GUESS WHAT. 2P!TURKEY ASKED 2P!GREECE ON A DATE. AND HE SAID YES. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? MY YAOI FANGIRL DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! well 2p greece didn't actually say yes... he said 'fuck you'. But we all know he means yes.  
I WANNA JOIN THE WAR FOR JAPAN. *glomps greece* I shall join you in competing for japan because i need my giripan. *Pets greece's hair* Its so soft... like a puppy *pets***_

_**I SHALL WIN THE BOLD WARS. Oh and sweden shall defeat the barrels**_

_**What did you say, pencil? Is there something wrong with girls beating you in the bold wars? IS THERE!? Because based on how I see it... You, are a failure at winning. A FAILURE I TELL YOU. No offense. Just never say anything i might take offense to ever again and maybe i wont devour your soul :3**_

Fukiriri: *Fire in eyes* RUSSIA IS MIIINNNE! *Giggles evilly* Fufufufufufu~!

Russia: *Cocks head to the side (cutely)*

Fukiriri: *Takes pictures with Hungary to one day make a manga with Japan*

Greece: Stupid Turkey-cheese sandwich! You corrupted... her with your evilness...

Turkey: *Starts fighting with Greece in a big dust ball* ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT FETA-BREATH?!

China: *Sighs* Western nations will always be immature...

Japan: *Eyes grow wide* I don't want to join the hug army... I need my personar space!

Igg-... er... England: *Sneaks away with Flying Mint Bunny*

**Me: *Escapes tie of death* YOU GO NINJA IGGY! **

England: IT'S ENGLAND! *Runs away LIKE A BOSS*

Egypt: Stop iz! *Flails arm* Zee! I am zpeaking the French accent!

**Me: *Backs away from Pencil* I... suck at writing accents... accept German. I just don't *Tie of death is back on* AHHH! MY TIE IS GOING TO KILL ME! *Continues going ASDF movie while Pencil chokes her* **

Greece and Turkey: *Stops battle and stares*

Greece: You can... help me... for my... cause... *Purrs when pets*

Turkey: *Sweatdrops* That's just creepy...

**Me: *Punches Pencil in the face due to snapping* YOU TO HELL YOU BASTARD! Grrrr... And bastard, did you finish the f*cking game or what. **

Sweden: I th'nk I pl'y'd th' 'n' w'th P'd'be'r...

**Me: So you played the damn game... Good. **

Fukiriri: Why are you acting like Romano?

**Me: Because when I f*cking snap, I act like him, bastard. **

Fukiriri: *Drags Pinkithai to her room* Sleep. Now.

**Me: Whatever, bitch. *Goes into room***

Fukiriri: *Vein pop* I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that... *Goes to main room where Pencil is crying because... reasons... Let's just say Stephano beat him~!*

Pencil: Barrreeelll! Heeelppp a coomaarraddee!

Stephano: *Drags Pencil to Torture Room* The barrels will try to save you... THEN I WILL SMASH THEM ALL!

Pencil: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fukiriri: *Sweatdrops* Umm... Valette... want some lemonade?

Valette: I don't care...

Fukiriri: I take that as a yes! *Goes to make lemonade*

Valette: ...

Canada: Can I read the next one?

Valette: Okay... *Gives Canada review*

Canada: Thanks... This is Crazy. She says...

_... What did I just read? You know what? Never mind. ONTO ZHE DARES!_

_Prussia: *smirks* Yeah, good luck with that!_

Prussia: *Thinks at kitchen table*

_America: YEAH, THATS- Wait, what? _

**Me: *Walks in room* I'm out of my Romano stage. **

America: ...

England (who is back): The wanker can actually read woman... Amazing...

**Me: No kidding... *Makes cereal and eats* NOMNOMNOMNOM! **

England: *Puts headphones on and listens to Beatles*

_Russia: *walks out of room pissed* F*** him! He isn't even affected by torture! That takes the whole purpose out of torture! And I saw the most recent episode, and Russia, I would have been your friend if I was alive then! And what a mean hamster! D: _

Russia: *Walks into kitchen* It was very fun! *Smiles creepily*

Fukiriri: Russia! Want some lemonade?

Russia: Da! *Drinks lemonade*

_Sealand: YES! AND STFU IGGY! _

England: No. I am not going to shut the ... up.

_Belarus: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL FROM NOW ON! _

Belarus: *Screams from outside*

2P!Italy: *From outside* Blood! Glorious blood~!

_Poland: *smiling like an idiot* I love it! Its just a tad bit ... short ... *tugs at skirt* _

Poland: *Enters kitchen as well* Don't worry sweetie! It will, like, totally get the boys!

_Pinkithai: *winces* Ouch ... That was a bit harsh ... He is OK now, right? _

**Me: *Swallows cereal* His ego grows back fast. Don't worry. **

_Lativa: *smiles softly* Heh, thanks man, good to know that someone feels for me! _

Latvia: I rem-mber-r once t-that Mr. Prussia t-took to me to o-one... *Shivers and remembers the craziness*

_Pft, I'm too AWESOME to kill myself! I. Am. SUPERMAN! *jumps out window ... thump, cueing groan* Owwie ... _

**Me: Ohonhonhon~! You didn't die! That is good... See, I have learned the way of the French! **

France: *Comes into kitchen* Indeed you do~! *Starts making crepes*

**Me: And this is why I like having nations living with me~! INTERNATIONAL LO- I MEAN FOOD! **

Everyone in room: *Sweatdrop*

Italy: *Comes in with Germany* Ve~! Can I make some pasta?

Fukiriri: *Puts lemonade on platter* Use the other stove. Luckily, we have 3. Be very lucky... *Takes lemonade to Valette*

**Me: Weird how they became friends... And she still won't give me a hug! *Washes dishes* **

Italy: Ve! What do you want in the pasta?

**Me: SEAFOOD! **

Italy: Okay! *Gets fish*

England: *Stands up* I guess I'll go to the store for some more food...

**Me: Okay! *Turns to viewers* And that is a normal day at the mansion! And NO Omake! I don't have anything to do~! **

Russia: *Looks outside with Canada* Pinkithai! It's snowing!

**Me: THANK THE LORD OH MIGHTY THAT I LOCATED THIS MANSION IN KANSAS! *Grabs gear and goes outside* SNNOOOOOWWW! **

Mr. Disclaimer: I'll take it from here! Pinkithai does not own anyone/anything except herself, Fukiriri and Pencil. And the mansion! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Valette belongs to livvykitty. Stephano belongs to Pewdiepie and Amnesia: The Dark Descent! Any references do not belong to Pinkithai. It's all good! See you in the next chapter of Random Events of the Hetalia Kind!


	22. Chapter 22: Dares in the Snow!

**Me: *Chews on crepes while thinking* Hmmmm... **

Fukiriri: *Sips lemonade* What now Pinkithai?

**Me: Cry of Fear... It's scary... **

Pencil (back from torture room): Of course. Haven't we watched Pewdie play it?

Stephano: Not all of it...

Pencil: *Sighs*

Valette: *Draws something random (for a random reason)* ...

**Me: * Sneezes* Curse my fail immune system... I could be playing with everyone else... **

Fukiriri: Us Keronians... We hate the cold...

Pencil: I don't wanna go out...

Stephano: Shouldn't we do a review?

**Me: Ehhhh! That will mean we have to go outside... Fine. *Gets heavy coat* LETS DO THIS BITCHES! **

Everyone else: *Gets coats on and goes outside*

**Me: Hey! Wait for me! *Runs outside and gets hit with a snowball* ACK! WHAT THE HECK AMERICA AND OR PRUSSIA! **

America and Prussia: How did she know?!

**Me: *Coughs and wipes snow off of face* You guys are predictable. Anyways, I'm here to do some reviews before I get too sick. Which will happen soon. So let's do this quickly! Any volunteers to read? **

Lithuania: I'll read...

**Me: Good! *Gives Lithuania the review* Read! **

Lithuania: O-okay... This is VivaAmerica... Here is what she says.

_VA: Ciao! I IS ALIVE! Seriously, I was the first one to review questions and dares, I'm sticking around for the whole fanfic!...I don't really remember what happened though...ZS can tell you! _

Italy: *Waddles over to group* Ciao bella!

_ZS: I had to call on the help of Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter and Aragorn, but in the end-*insert epic pose* I. BEAT. DEATH! (And here's your pipe Russia. *gives back pipe*) _

Russia: *Tears go into eyes* I missed you pipe! *Hugs pipe* You missed me too, da?

**Me: I think I've heard of Aragorn before... Is it from a book. With dragons? **

_VA and Bunny-chan: *claps*  
ZS: And now VA can finish her sentence!  
VA: Huh?  
Bunny-chan: I told you she wouldn't remember...  
ZS: Read our last review.  
VA: *reads* "Too many bunnies"? Where did that-...*blushes* NEIN! NO! ALL LIES, I WAS DELIRIOUS! I HATE ENGLAND!  
ZS: Translating from tsundere to EnglishI love England! _

England: *Comes over and hears everything. Then blushes* Wha-?!

_VA: SHUT UP! *glomps America and Canada* THESE ARE THE ONLY TWO I WILL LOVE! _

**Me: NOOO! America already has someone (which I won't say the name) that I'm pairing him with! And Canada is with Prussia! **

_ZS: I'm sure they don't mind sharing.  
Bunny-chan: C-can I openly ship VAxUK now?  
ZS: YEP! _

England: *Faints from tsundere-ness*

America: Duude! *Picks up England (BRIDE STYLE XD)* I'm taking him inside!

**Me: Okay. Your lucky that I'm pairing you guys with separate people... **

America: *Shrugs and takes England inside*

_VA:...maple...*disappears*  
ZS: Canadian mope mode -_-" Ah well, lets get some questions and dares going!  
From ZS  
Pinkithai: Yes, I am superhuman. The fact that you think I could be superHERO though is...funny... _

**Me: Ahhh... *Looks through chapters* Where did I say that?! **

_Sweden: When did you first start loving Finland?_

Sweden: *Comes over and lightly blushes* Ev'r s'nc' I s'y h'm...

_Finland: Ditto above but with Swede__n. _

Finland: *Follows Sweden* Meep! Umm... probably when we ran away...

_Prussia and Germany: Has Germania ever visited you like how Roman Empire visits Italy? _

Germany: *Has confused look* Who is Germania? *Looks at Prussia* Who is he bruder?

Prussia: *Shrugs* I don't know...

_Russia: I've mastered the art of KOL-ing but I still can't produce a purple aura. Is my German blood getting in the way, or am I doing something wrong? _

Russia: Most likely doing something wrong, da?

_From Bunny-chan  
Canada: Thanks f-f-for the advice...T-there is a b-b-b-b-boy at m-my school...he-s loud and a b-bit obnoxious...but he's s-s-sweet and kind to m-m-m-me. Should I g-g-g-go for it? *le blush* _

Canada: You should try... *Gets hit by snowball* MEEEEEEEEEEPP!

Prussia: That was cute birdie!

Canada: Maple! That was you?! *Goes over and hits weakly* That! Wasn't! Not! Nice!

Prussia: Still awesomely cute birdie~!

_France: Y-y-you knew Native America a b-b-b-bit b-better than England right? W-what was she like? _

France: Huh? I don't remember her...

England's Voice From Nowhere: I can explain. This is something I remember. He hit on her. Then she knocked him out. He was banished and forgot everything about her... Heh... Bloody frog got rejected...

America: AWESOME SAUCE!

_America: I w-w-worry about your eating habits...I tried to g-give some Canadian bacon to VA and almost died (a-again). _

America: What? My eating habits are perfectly fine! *Eats hamburger*

_From VA (who reappeared LOL)  
China: Some dumb American (not me) once said that "All Asians look alike so they all must be brothers." What do you say to that? (I say, "All stupid, fat gringos look alike so they must be brothers too! *LE SARCASTIC GASP*) Oh, and here's panda! *hands back panda and hugs Monty*_

**Me: OH HELL NAW! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! I don't even look like my mom or anyone else in the village... Then again, I was 6 at the time... And, I DON'T LOOK LIKE JAPAN OR CHINA! **

China: You asian, aru? *Hugs panda*

**Me: Born in Hong Kong~! But, raised in the U.S. of A! I'm 50% Thai and 50% Mutt. Yep~! That's me! **

China: *Hugs Pinkithai*

**Me: ...**

_England: I hate you. *blush*_

England: *Comes back outside* WANKER! YOU LEFT ME INSIDE!

America: Dude! Don't get your panties in a twist!

England: *Blushes* What? Anyways, *blushes* I don't like you either...

**Me: *Pushes China off* Translated from Tsundere~! He says "I like you too~!" **

England: I DID NOT MEAN THAT!

_Spain: I just realized, UR LIKE MAH GRANDFATHER! So cool! And, have you ever played around with Romano's curl? Do so right now! _

Spain: *Smiles while sneaking up to an unsuspecting Romano*

Romano: *Makes snowball*

Spain: *Pounces on Romano while pulling curl*

Romano: CHIIIGIII! *Weakly fights him off* Stop... stop it...

Spain: Rrromano! You look like a tomato!

Romano: *Stops fighting due to... stuff*

_Germany: You remember a push broom?! WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?! _

Germany: I... I can't remember... All I see is... brown?

_And lastly, for the song! Nyotalize Spain and have her sing "Who's That Boy" by Demi Lovato. (Because when I first heard it I imagined Fem!Spain singing this to Romano! X3) _

Fukiriri: With pleasure! *Gets Nyo-inator and Nyotalizes Spain*

Carmen (Spain. It's easier to do): Huh?

Romano: *Pushes off*

Carmen: Awww Romano! You're taller!

Romano: *Blushes* You're a ragazza now...

Carmen: Huh? What's a ragazza...

Romano: CHICA! It means the same thing as chica!

Carmen: Ohhh! Okay! *Looks at Pinkithai* So I have to sing a song?

**Me: Yep... To Romano! *Coughs* And fast... The germs are coming... **

Carmen: Okay... *Music starts playing and points at Romano* I wanna get you by yourself...

Romano: *Blushes* Curse suggestive lyrics...

Carmen: Yeah, have you to myself.

I don't need nobody else *Shakes head*

Don't want nobody else.

*Walk to Romano and tug at his lips* He's special, I know~!

His smile, it glows! *Smiles*

He's perfect, it shows~!

Let's go!

*Pokes Romano's cheek (who's strangely letting her do this)* I've been starin' at ya.

And I could do it all night~!

You're looking like an angel..

*Puts hand on chest* With that kind of body needs a spotlight...

Romano: *Blushes harder*

Carmen: *Smiles and points at Pinkithai* Ain't nobody know your name

**Me: I don't! **

Carmen: *Does dramatic pose* But looking like you do could be famous!

I could see us making ways~! *Strokes Romano's curl lightly*

Romano: Chi-igi...

Carmen: From the back of the club..

*Whispers in ear* To a bed in the shade~.

Romano: *Puts hand up to nose due to a nosebleed*

Carmen: *Backs away* Now I don't know who you are! *Points at Romano*

But you look like a star! *Puts hands over head and makes a rainbow (SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!)*

Everyone: *Starts whispering*

Carmen: And everybody here be thinkin'!

Everyone: *Points at Romano* Who's that boy?!

Carmen: *Winks* Wanna take you home!

And get you all alone!

Everyone: *Whispering starts up again*

Carmen: And everybody here is thinkin'!

Everyone: *Points at Romano* Who's that boy?!

Carmen: Oh, he got me *Puts hands over heart and circles Romano*

No, I've never seen, no one like him!

Damn, he's everything!

Girls~!

All Girls: We want him!

Carmen: Guys~!

All Guys: We wanna be him!

Carmen: *Points to Romano* Who's that boy? Who's that boy?

You could say that I'm distracted...

But.. *Blushes while putting hand on chest* Ah! You got me so attracted~!

But, boy, I'll tell you what the fact is!

*Points hands at everyone* Is no one else in this room!

*Goes up and pokes Romano's chest* Looking like like you, you, do!

*Points to Italy* Ain't nobody know your name~!

Italy: Ve~? Who is he?

Carmen: *Smirks playfully* But looking like you do could be famous!

I could see us making way!

From the back of the club...

*Whispers in ear, breathing heavily* To a bed in the shade~!

Romano: *Nosebleed intensifies*

Carmen: *Backs away* Now I don't know who you are! *Points at Romano*

But you look like a star! *Winks*

Everyone: *Starts whispering*

Carmen: And everybody here be thinkin'!

Everyone: *Points at Romano* Who's that boy?!

Carmen: *Twirls own hair*

Wanna take you home!

And get you all alone!

Everyone: *Whispering starts up again*

Carmen: And everybody here is thinkin'!

Everyone: *Points at Romano* Who's that boy?!

Carmen: Oh, he got me *Puts hands over heart and circles Romano*

No, I've never seen, no one like him!

Damn, he's everything!

Girls~!

All Girls: We want him!

Carmen: Guys~!

All Guys: We wanna be him!

Carmen: *Points to Romano* Who's that boy? Who's that boy?

*Walks up to him* Everybody in the club turn around sayin'!

Everyone: Who's that? Who's that?

Carmen: *Points at his eyes* Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes! Tell me!

Who's that! Who's that!

*Does the "I'm watching you" sign* I got my eyes on this boy~!

*Points fingers to head* Can't get him off my mind!

He's one of a kind~! *Puts one finger up*

The tomato to my pasta!

I just wanna get him close *Intertwines fingers*

Wanna make him mine *Blows kiss with free hand*

Come hold my hand and dance away the night! *Twirls*

Give me the green light! *Points at own green eyes*

Kiss my lips! *Winks*

Who's that boy watching my hips? *Shakes hips*

Romano: *Watches blushing*

Carmen: I-I I wanna know who you are~!

My name is Carmen and you can be my star! Dance Romano!

Romano: Huh? Um.. okay? *Starts dancing with Carmen*

Carmen: I don't know who you are!

But you look like a star!

And everybody here be thinkin'!

Everyone: Who's that boy?!

Carmen: Wanna take you home~!

And get you all alone!

And everybody here is thinkin'!

Everyone: Who's that boy?

Carmen: *Smiles* Oh! You got me!

No! I've never seen anyone like you!

Damn! You're everything!

Girls!

All Girls: We want you!

Carmen: Guys!

All Guys: We wanna be you!

Carmen: *Looks at Romano* Who's that boy? Who's that boy? *Kisses Romano*

Romano: *Blushes but kisses back*

**Me: *Brofist* THAT WAS AWES-EPIC! **

_Vi amiamo tutti _

Italy: Ti amo anch'io!

**Me: Ahh~! The world is turning... and turning... *Faints* **

America: HAHAHAHA! *Picks Pinkithai up* I'LL BE THE HERO AGAIN! *Rushes Pinkithai inside*

**Me: *While being carried* Maru Kaite Chikyuu~... Boku Pinkithai... **

Romano: *Stops kiss*

Carmen: Aww Romano! You didn't have to do that!

Romano: You should be turning back any moment, tomato bastard...

Car-Spain: *Turns back into guy* Awww! But being a girl was so fun! Oh well!

Random Tomato: WATCH OUT! *Lands on Romano's face*

Romano: CHIGI! Is this a tomato?!

Random Tomato 2: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Lands on Romano's face*

Romano: WHAT THE?! WHO IS THROWING TOMATOES AT ME?

Tomato-er: *Jumps out of bush* I AM THE TOMATO-ER! I was created to throw tomatoes at people!

Romano: HOW DARE YOU THROW DELICIOUS TOMATOES AT RANDOM PEOPLE! *Chases Tomato-er*

Tomato-er: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

Spain: *Chews on random tomato* ¡Hasta mañana!


	23. Chapter 23: Mistings and Hug Armies!

**Me: *Lays down on couch* I hate you guys... **

Fukiriri (in Alien Form~): And why is that~?

**Me: Weird how you usually get the second sentence... Anyways, I hate y'all becaues you got me sick and England isn't in pirate mode... So I'm stuck here... **

Pencil: I'm sooo scared. You gonna kill us now?

**Me: YOU JUST SHUT UP! Anyways, when are we going to do a review? **

England: *Walks into living room or main room or den. Whatever you call it is fine..* We only have three reviews left... Which is amazing if you consider the fact that you guys are lazy...

**Me: It's Pencil's fault, damn it! **

Pencil: Why?

**Me: *Sticks tongue out* You do write the stories~! **

Pencil: True... But what about Fukiriri?

Fukiriri: *Jumps onto couch* I make ideas.. This story doesn't need ideas~!

Pencil: *Pouts* Shut up.

**Me: *Yawn* Where is China? He said he would give me my medicine soon...**

China: *Comes in with panda* I'm here with your medicine, aru. It's much better than that _stuff_ they have at the hospitals.

**Me: NOOOO! It's not that garlic thing with other stuff that I half to coat in my throat! **

China: It is, aru!

**Me: *Emotion: TT^TT* At least I don't barf when you put stuff down my throat... Using fingers... So, give me! **

Pencil: *Goes away* I'm not watching this...

Fukiriri: *Runs somewhere else* I'M TAKING THE AUDIENCE WITH ME!

**Me: WIMP! *Stuff goes down throat* GASHJKLWANDLJIA! **

Fukiriri: *Locks door* I'm not going in there... *Turns* Anyone wanna do the review?

Romano: I'll do it bastard...

Fukiriri: *Smirks* That's good! *Gives Romano review* Go and read it~!

Romano: *Takes bite of tomato* This is... ThePersonFromYourNightares... This is what she freaking says...

_H-hi, *Is very nervous*  
I wanted to reveiw because I had something to ask Romano: *Stretches up to him* Kiss? *Puppy dog eyes* I like you the most! _

Romano: *Stops reading* ... *Turns to Fukiriri* YOU WANTED ME TO READ IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Fukiriri: Well Romano? You can't ignore the reviewer!

Romano: *Blushes bright red* SHUT UP! *Turns to ThePersonFromYourNightmares* Um... *Quickly kisses on cheek* Don't ask for anymore bella...

_And Russia: Vodka is nice! It makes me feel all warm and lovely! Yay, Vodka! _

Russia: I drink vodka so I can survive the cold nights! ^J^

Fukiriri: Russia emoticon FTW!

_Mika, aka ThePersonFromYourNightmares (my pen name is too long, so my fake name is Mika)_

**Me: *Breaks down door* NOT COOL! That stuff stank up the room... **

Fukiriri: Eww.

**Me: Somehow, China is in there making more... **

Pencil: Save us from your disgusting things and get on with the next review!

**Me: Any volunteers? **

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME WILL DO IT!

**Me: Fine. *Gives Prussia the review* Have fun with it~! **

Prussia: I AWESOMELY WILL! This is Greece's Kitty, who is awesome but not as awesome as be. She awesomely says this!

_Russia shall be mine. Marry me, marry me, marry me *slowly walking towards russia* _

Russia: *Starts crying and shakes head* GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

Fukiriri: *Stands between Greece's Kitty and Russia* NEVER! *Starts kol-ing with evil arua*

_2p Greece: nah, this bitch is too crazy and evil for it to be turkeys fault. Both of them arent nearly as sexy as me or as evil. Plus Im pretty sure they dont stalk people to world meetings and say in a cheerful voice "I love how everyone thinks im so optimistic when i plan everyones' deaths in my mind" and then smile about it.  
Its true... Hehehehe, i can hear their screams as the slowly bleed to death. _

**Me: So... basically you do a Russia...**

_2p greece: *pats head* good evil child. Now think of a way for me to acheive world domination.  
OKAY! _

Everyone: ... Say what?

_Anyway, japan, oneday you will join the hug army. I know you will, hehehe. I DARE YOU TO HUG EVERYONE._

Japan: Masaka! Watashi wa dekimasen! Watashi ga yarunara, watashi wa sekininwotoru hitsuyō ga arimasu!

Pencil: Anyone want to translate?

**Me: I used Google Translate so, I guess I will... He says "No! I can't! If I do, I will have to take responsibility!". BUT! You must do this Japan! It's the DARE part of Truth and** **_Dare_! **

Japan: *Blushes* F-fine... *Goes and hugs everyone*

_*squeals slightly*GREECE Y U SO ADOWABLE WITH YOUR KITTYNESS. *spazz* _

Greece: ... Thanks...

_Pencil is with the barrels?! *eyetwitch*...*cranks chainsaw* KILL HIM. _

Pencil: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs from Greece's Kitty wielding a chainsaw* BROOOO! HELP MEEEE!

_2p greece: maybe I'll let her join the army...hmm.. _

**Me: I'm not going to ask what army... Anyways... we have more... Yup... more... It's livvykitty! Let's see what she says... **

_I only have two things for now. _

_Valette: I have a report from Kelsier (one of the rebellion's heads). It seems that Yemen, the fool, took most of the army and was slaughtered. However, the Garrison is out of Luthadel, leaving the Lord Ruler open. When its time, I'll place you in that time frame and you're going to have to kill him. I know it seems impossible, considering that he's had his head chopped off before and was only mildly annoyed before a new one took its place, but I believe you'll be able to. _

Valette: *Runs in* WHAT! I knew he couldn't be trusted...

Fukiriri: Like knights! You can never trust them!

Valette: THIS IS NO TIME FOR TALKING!

Fukiriri: Fine...

Valette: I can't do that alone!

**Me: Ahhh, Valette dear. You won't be alone! **

Valette: I won't?

**Me: Just let me keep reading... **

_Axis(main three), Allies(main five) and Pinkithai: I'm giving you each a bead of pure Allomancy. Swallow it for your powers. One will end up a full Mistborn like Valette while the rest of you will only gain one of the first eight powers (no including atium). You'll be Mistings. Here's a list:_

_Thug/Pewterarm- Pewter_  
_Tineye- Tin_  
_Coinshot- Steel_  
_Lurcher- Iron_  
_Soother- Brass_  
_Rioter- Zinc_  
_Smoker- Copper_  
_Seeker- Bronze_

_The Mistborn will start training with Valette._

_Goodbye._

America: As the hero, I will be the Mistborn!

England: *Smacks America's head* We don't even know which one is the one that makes you into a mistborn...

**Me: *Gets bag of pure Allomancy (found with the review)* Well... *Gives one of each to the Axis and Allies while giving one to self* Eat up! **

Fukiriri: NOT SO FAST! *Runs to Pinkithai and steals Allomancy* I'm gonna be one!

**Me: Fukiriri... Give me that back. She said I would one of them that would get one... **

Fukiriri: NEVER! *Swallows* AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! This feels weird...

**Me: *Facepalms* **

Italy: *Swallows* VE! I FEEL WEIRD!

Germany: *Swallows* It is unsettling...

Japan: *Swallows and crouches* My berry...

America: *Swallows* DUUUDE! I FEEL LIKE A HERO!

England: *Swallows* Eck! It taste disgusting...

France: Ohonhonhon~! So that must mean it taste good because your sense of taste is horribly bland~!

England: SHUT UP FROG! *Swallows random piece of copper* and smoke starts forming from ears*

**Me: Okay then... *Checks off list* England is a Smoker... Even though that isn't what is supposed to happen...**

England: *Shivers* That sounds bloody horrible... And I ate it while you were distracted...

France: *Swallows* Taste like a sweet pair of lips~!

**Me: You are so lucky that the dare for you to be a gentleman is done... Sooo lucky... **

China: Panda... Should I swallow it, aru?

Panda: Yes China.

China: Okay, aru! *Swallows* Feels weird in my stomach...

Russia: This will taste good, da? *Swallows and is unaffected*

**Me: Hmmm... How are we gonna test this... I know! *Throws brass at Italy* HOWS DOES THAT FEEL? **

Italy: ... *Swallows brass*

Romano: IDIOTA! YOU DON'T GO EATING... stuff from the floor... I feel f*cking warm and fuzzy...

**Me: *Checks Italy and Soother from list* Okay then... Hmmmmm... *Goes up to Russia and shoves pewter down throat* Swallow and try to use it~!**

Russia: How will we check that?

**Me: Ummm... *Makes random person appear* This guy tried to rape Fukiriri... **

Russia: *Aura engulfs body* Kolkolkolkolkol... *Drags random man to his death (which takes 5 hours...)*

Random Man: Which chick was that?

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL... *Goes into torture room where screams will be heard*

**Me: Knew it. *Checks Russia and Pewter off of list* Hmmm. This is difficult... Hmmm... *Puts bronze in burger and gives to America* Eat the burger America... **

America: Thanks dudette! *Eats burger* Hey Iggy! Wanna eat this! And what does your power do?

England: You didn't notice? And, I won't eat that... sludge.

**Me: America not noticing Iggy's powers... He's a Seeker... *Checks off of list* I think I might do the others in the next chappie... So, while I'm waiting, I have to teach America some lyrics of a song and make an... _outfit_. Ohonhonhon~!**

America: Cool dude! What song is it?

**Me: Something to do with a bridge... MUHAHAHAHAAA! Anyways, come with me. Oh! And Fukiriri, I need to borrow the Nyo-Ray! **

Fukiriri: Ah... Okay... WAIT! I know what your doing! I like your idea girl~!

**Me: Totally! Anyways, come on America! *Drags America to room* **

England: What the bloody hell were those wankers talking about?

Fukiriri: Nothing. Just be ready for a pleasant surprise. *Russia comes into room* Ah Russia... Did you kill the poor guy?

Russia: *Nods*

Fukiriri: *Goes over and smacks Russia on the head* Not cool. That means another body to clean up after. Where are we going to put this one at?

Everyone Currently in Room: *Inner voice* Another body? Da fuq?

Russia: I am sorry, moy podsolnechnika... I was not thinking...

Fukiriri: *Sighs while blushing* Well, what are we waiting for? We have to dispose of this body... *Goes to do just that*

Russia: *Follows Fukiriri*

Pencil: They talk about this... as if it is normal... Very normal...

Dororo: No kidding.

France: *Sees Dororo* Ohonhonhon~!

Dororo: *Throws ninja stars at France* No!

France: *Faints*

Pencil: What is it with Pinkithai and her France/Dororo moments... It's so weird...

**Me: *Yells* NO IT IS NOT! **

America: *Sings loud enough for people to hear* How com-

**Me: NOT NOW BAKA! **

Mr. Disclaimer: *Comes out of Kitchen* Is it my turn now?

Pencil: Yes it is. Take it ahead Mr. Disclaimer.

Mr. Disclaimer: *Sips on tea* Nothing belongs to Pinkithai except the mansion, Fukiriri, herself and Pencil. Hetalia belongs Hidekaz Himaruya. Valette belongs to *Smacked by Valette* Okay, brought here by livvykitty.. And any other references said in this fanfiction of total randomness does not belong to us. Oh! Romano.

Romano: What bastard?

Mr. Disclaimer: *Puts tea away* Pinkithai wanted be to tell you that there is a giant flying tomato in the backyard, equipped with mini tomatoes. She told me she wanted you to throw them at Mount Fuji... I don't know why...

Romano: *Runs out and goes to do what is told*

Mr. Disclaimer: Okay then... Well, I'm not going to whine. I get more screen time. Anyways, see you later! BYEEEEEEE! *Waves*


	24. Chapter 24: Curse you Troll!

**((Air: Anyone miss me? The Pinkithai of the real world is speaking! I have a problem with procrastination. And most of my ideas come from my dreams. Which never happens! *Puffs out cheeks* Anyways, just go ahead and READ!))**

**Me: Anyone notice how facking long this thing is? I'm actually pretty proud~! **

England: *Sips tea* That's nice. Now do your homework.

**Me: I DON'T NEEDZ THE HOMEWORK! *Flips table* IT'S FRIDAY! And my soccer game is today~! **

Spain: *Barges in* You like futbol?

America: *Walks in* She doesn't like _football_! She likes soccer!

Spain: No! Es el fútbol!

America: I have no idea what you just said, but she plays SOCCER!

Spain: FUTBOL!

**Me: *Smacks heads (Nami style~)* Stop it guys... I play both sports... Gawd... **

Stephano: *Trudges through door* Ellos...

**Me: *Eyes sparkle and glomps Stephano* YAYYYZ! **

Stephano: ...

**Me: *Lets go of Stephano* Timeskip in 3! 2! 1! DAI! **

_*Timeskip Commencing*_

_*Skips to Saturdays*_

_*Timeskip Finished* _

**Me: *Jumps around like a stupid idiota* **

Fukiriri: *Washes bloody hands (not meant in a British way)* So... soccer was successful?

**Me: Hellz yes! I got to work on my off-goalie stuff! **

Spain: I can help you train, Pinki~!

**Me: One. No weird nicknames. Two. *Throws potato at Spain* YOU'RE A FREAKING CHAMPION AT SOCCER OR FUTBOL! So, no. Plus, all I do is recreational... **

Canada: I can help you...

**Me: WAHHH! When did you get here? Actually, never mind. You can help me! *Drags Canada outside* **

America: Dang it! I wanna help her!

England: *Hits America* Wanker. We have reviews to do!

America: Not yet! *Runs into random room*

England: Twat...

Fukiriri: *Grabs Nyo-Ray* WAIT FOR MEEEE! *Runs into random room where America is*

England: I do not want to know.

**Me: *Drags a broken Canada inside* BROKEHIMNEEDTOHELPAMERICABYE ! *Runs into random room where America and Fukiriri is* **

England: I REALLY do not want to bloody know. Anyways, since no one will read the review, I will. This is VivaAmerica. And before you get your knickers in a twist, we can't do the Mistborn thing until Pinkithai joins the world of us. Here is what Viva says..

_VA: Like, halo everyone! (That's how you say hello in Polish right?) You'll never believe what happened to- *catches ZS glaring at her* WHAT?!_  
_ZS: Just admit you love him already!_  
_VA: NO! BESIDES, HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME! HE FAINTED WHEN VAxUK WAS MENTIONED *blush* AND HE SAID HE HATED ME TOO! _  
_ZS: HE'S TSUNDERE! _

England: Who the bloody hell is the person they are talking about?

Canada (A.K.A. Only one in this room): ...

England: Oh, he's broken. How do I fix him?

Prussia: *Breaks wall down and comes in* I'LL AWESOMELY DO THAT! *Drags Canada somewhere*

England: Marie is out again...

**Me: *Yells from room* OHONHONHONHON! **

Fukiriri: *Yells as well* MARIE IS PINKITHAI'S PERVERTED SIDE!

France: *Comes in* Ohonhonhon~! Angleterre, they are talking about you~!

England: *Stutters and blushes some much that the words he is saying is incomprehensible*

_Caps Lock Key: Ow..._  
_VA: W-what ever! I'm using this time turner (the one I was trying to tell them about!) and going somewhere! *disappears*_  
_ZS: Tch! Fine! I'll just give out some dares and questions. Ooh, by the way, Bunny-chan is out on a date! X3 _  
_Russia: I can make a purple aura! And here, some vodka, da? *hands over vodka* _

Russia: *Washes hands that have blood on them* Da! *Grabs vodka and drinks*

_Prussia and Germany: GERMANIA IS YOUR FREAKING GRANDFATHER! *PURPLE AURA OF DOOM* _

Germany: *Comes in* I va- *Sees Purple Aura of Doom on review* Vhy is zhat reviev have an aura. Und vhat is vith zhe German accent?

England: *Gets over stuttering (but still is blushing)* I have no bloody idea. But, do you ever remember Germania?

Germany: No... But, it is nice to know I have family somewhere...

_All: Since it was a bit mean to make the Axis watch that trailer parody...I'VE GOT SOME DIRT ON AMERICA! XD Go on YouTube and type in "The Great State Fight" and tell me what ya think! _

**Me: *Burst in* Before that, America needs to do _her_ dare!**

Germany: But how can that be? America is a boy.

England: Agreed.

**Me: Whatever! Anyways~, America is singing a song that England knows to well! **

England: Wha- *Inner voice* America... Girl... Song I know... USUK... *Insert realization and outer voice* OH BLOODY HELL NO!

**Me: YESSS! MUHAHAHAHAHA! And, America is in a really embarrassing outfit with the Union Jack on it~! **

England: *Facepalm* Bikini?

**Me: NO! Rejected. Cat Maid for Iggy~! Come on in America! **

America: *Comes in with the classic cat maid (ears and tair! Wait, wat?) outfit* Nya~!

England: *Stutters and faints*

**Me: Ima sucker for USxUK... MUHAHAHAHAAA! **

America: Can I sing after this review?

**Me: *Pouts* Fine... **

_VA: *Reappears* I'm back! And I have some questions!_  
_Spain: Good job singing my friend, I give you a basket of tomatoes that will NEVER EMPTY. EVER. _

Spain: *Explodes from happiness*

Romano: It happens to the bastard all the time. Wait 5 hours and he'll come back.

_America: I got two light sabers from Luke last week and I only need one sooooo...here ya go! *gives America light saber* Use it wisely. (NOT!) _

America: *Eyes light up* AWESOMEE! *Swings at Prussia*

Prussia: MEIN GOTT! What is that unawesome sorcery?!

_Pinkithai: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ARAGORN IS?! *breaks*_  
_ZS: -_-...He's a character in Lord of the Rings._  
_VA: *unbreaks* You know, Strider, the rightful king of Gondor?! Ring any bells?!_  
_ZS: Not everyone is a LOTR freak. _

**Me: I've watched it! Two years ago... I thought you meant this main character from a book I read... I read to much... Heheheheh... **

_VA: Shut up! *looks at time turner and gasps* I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! *disappears then reappears two seconds later* YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS!_  
_ZS: What?!_  
_VA: *whispers to ZS and Pinkithai* Germany IS HRE! HE IS! I saw it! Here, see it for yourself! *gives time turner to Pinkithai* _

**Me: *Holds up time tuner* I HAVE THE KEY TO HUMANITY! *Zaps back in time and comes back a second later. Then dies from fangirling* **

_Prof. McGonagall: *apparates in VA's room* So, you're the one who took the time turner! *casts a spell on VA and disapparates*_  
_ZS: *stares at VA* Oh man..._  
_Random Announcer: What has happened to VA? Will she ever return to normal? Will she ever have a normal day? Find out in her next review! Good bye, and *reads card handed to him by ZS* Kochamy was wszystkich! _

**Me: *Comes back alive* I STILL HAVE THE TIME TURNER! AHAHAHAHAAA! **

Prof. McGonagall: *Appears in room* I knew I forgot someone! Umbridge is expecting you!

**Me: NOOOO! *Runs but gets zapped by McGonagall* **

Prof. McGonagall: *Goes back to Hogwarts with Pinkithai*

Poland: I, jak, też cię kocham!

Fukiriri: Pinkithai uses Google Translate. Just saying...

America: Can I sing now?!

Fukiriri: You go girl! Now... where did Valette go... Probably hoping that Pinkithai will forget that she has a song to sing...

America: Yay! *Turns to Stephano* Turn on the music!

Stephano: I'm no-

America: YES YOU ARE!

Stephano: *Shrugs and starts music*

America: *Holds up microphone and is about to sing*

*Static comes on TV and the MAD guy (the guy who starts all of their shows) comes on screen*

MAD Guy: We have interrupted your program for some breaking news! A meme war has started in the Tri-State Area! Leaders are Phineas and Ferb!

*Picture zooms into Tri-State Area*

Reporter: Everywhere you look, you can see Nyan-Cat machine guns shooting rainbows everywhere and philosophical dinosaurs rampaging the city! It's madne-

Phineas: FIRE THE TROLL BOMB!

Reporter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Trollface falls onto screen and statics comes on*

Trollface: U mad bro?

*Screen comes back onto MAD guy*

MAD Guy: We know present you with your regularly scheduled program~!

*Screen comes back to the mansion with everyone asleep. Pinkithai comes into the room with rage in her eyes*

**Me: UGHH! I hate Umbridge! Or however you spell her name. Or say in my case... Wait... Dang it! I missed America's performance... Oh well... I should watch some TV! *Turns on TV* **

TV: *Trollface pops up* U mad bro?

**Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -!**

((Air: I is the troll! Okay, I read to much Memecenter... It's really good! Soon, I'll quote Pewdiepie... Neeheeheehee~! Well, see you later my peoples! Byeeee!))


	25. Chapter 25: The Rest of the Mistings!

Trollface: FKHADKABFJEWVBFJ~!

**Me: And that was the new way of starting this! I need new ways of starting this fic... **

Stephano: Ellos...

**Me: That's sooo much better! Anyways, before Air comes and starts smacking me with a newspaper... Here is the list of the mistings for livvykitty! **

((Pinkithai's list of listyness (Nicknames included~)))

Iggy-brows: Smoker

Ita-chan: Soother

The Hero: Seeker

Commie (in America's eyes): Thug/Pewterarm

Master of Amour: Rioter

Panda Lover: Tineye

Author-sama: Coinshot

Closet Perv: Lurcher

Fukiriri: NONE!

Mood Sensor: Mistborn :3

((Pinkithai's list of listyness))

Fukiriri: WHAT! NO FAIR!

**Me: *Pokes Fukiriri's head with a pen* You weren't supposed to have one.. **

Fukiriri: *Pouts* When did you swallow one?

**Me: Shoved it down my throat~! Now, let's tell everyone their results! Then we'll do a review and Valette will sing!**

Valette: Please don't...

**Me: *Ignores Valette* COME DOWN HERE MY NATIONS!**

Nations: *Comes down and looks at results*

America: The Hero is... a Seeker! Does that mean Ima boss at hide and seek?

**Me: Why are you asking me? **

America: Cause I can!

England: Iggy-brows? Really?

**Me: *Turns to England* Yes! I think it suits you! And, why are you so calm? **

England: Because it brings me one step closer to my dream

Sealand: What is that Jerk?

England: *Throws Sealand somewhere* That dream is to become a teapot!

Everyone: *Awkward horse solo... I MEAN SILENCE!*

**Me: *Slaps England* Get a hold of yourself... **

England: *Goes to room to sulk and talk to magical friends*

Italy: Ve~! Pinkithai, can I make Germany relax?

**Me: Uhhh... I guess so... **

Italy: Ve!

Germany: *Facepalms*

Italy: Ve?

China: JAPAN!

**Me: *Turns* What happened? **

China: I don't know, aru. He just fainted, aru.

**Me: Maybe being the Mistborn is to much for him **

Japan: *Twitches* No... more... training...

**Me: Or it could be that he has to take Germany's training AND Valette's training... **

Valette: *Laughs evilly in an England sort of way*

Russia: *Smiles*

France: OHONHONHONHONHONHO-

**Me: We are using these powers for good. **

France: Poo~!

Germany: Wait a second... *Checks list and blushes at nickname* WHAT THE HELL?!

**Me: LULZ!**

Germany: *Sneeks out of room*

**Me: Anyways, time for the review! *Grabs review card* This is... Greece's Kitty! Listen to what she says! **

_Nyet...russia is mine da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol _

Fukiriri: *Purple aura* Nein~! Russia is mine forever and ever~!

**Me: I sense a war coming on... **

_Yesh...I have a theory that greece and 2p greece are slowly taking over the world with cats and dogs... And its working...hehehe... _

Germany: So my dogs can be in this?

**Me: And my dog Sonic? **

Fukiriri: And my space monkey Zweebel?

**Me: No. Just... no.**

_YOU ARE WELCOME GREECE. NOW COME GIVE KITTY HUG. COME ON. HUG MEH. orIllkillyouall. _

Greece: I... don't know...

**Me: *Looks like devil (or Misaki if you know Maid-sama)* Doooo ittttt! **

Greece: *Hugs Greece's Kitty (the kitty way of course)*

_TURKEY. 2P greece pushed your 2p off a cliff. And it was so sad. But greece can push you off a cliff because you iz mean. DO IT GREECE. PUSH TURKEY OFF A CLIFF. _

Greece: *Smiles while Turkey and him are transported to a cliff*

Pencil: *Puts away camera* Dang it... I wanted a picture...

_ERMAHGAWD, IN AN RP IM IN, THERE IS A ROCHU LOVECHILD AND HES SO COOTE AND SHEIT. AND RUSSIA IS THE MOMMY. :3 _

China, Russia and Fukiriri: *Silence*

Fukiriri: *Looks over to China* _Diediediediediedie... _

China: ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Runs away from jealous Fukiriri with knife*

_PENCIL. SINCE YOUR NAME IS PENCIL DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE A FRIEND NAMED PAPER?! _

Pencil: My mom is Paper and my dad is Pen. Does that help?

**Me: FINALLY! Valette can do her song! Wait... Where did Valette go? **

America: I'll help! *Uses hero sense to help find her*

**Me: *Sweatdrop* **

America: *Comes in carrying Valette* I totally found her dude!

**Me: Okay! The voters have said that... Unknown Solider! *Gives Valette sheet music* Now sing! **

Valette: Fine... *Music starts*

**Me: *Whispers* Nice music... **

((Air (Author of Real): I actually listened to this. While writing this, the radio (I looked up the song on Jango) played Dairy of Jane... and ))

Valette: Border line...

Dead inside.

I don't mind..

Falling to pieces...

Count me in.

Violent.

Let's begin...

Feeding the sickness.

How do I?

Simplify?

Dislocate!

The enemy's on the way!

Show me what it's like!

To dream in black and white...

So I can leave this world!

Tonight.

Full of fear...

Ever clear!

I'll be here...

Fighting forever.

Curious.

Venomous!

You'll find me

Climbing to heaven.

Never mind!

Turn back time!

You'll be fine!

I will get left behind!

Show me what it's like!

To dream in black and white...

So I can leave this world!

Tonight.

Holding on too tight!

Breathe the breath of life...

So I can leave this world!

Behind..

It only hurts just once...

They're only broken bones...

Hide the hate inside.

Oh!

*Tear slips from eyes and whispers* So I can leave this world behind

Show me what it's like!

To dream in black and white...

So I can leave this world!

Tonight.

Holding on too tight!

Breathe the breath of life!

So I can leave this world...

Behind.

*Silence*

Everyone: *Claps*

**Me: OMFG! I now love that song! **

Fukiriri: *Dabs handkerchief at Valette's eyes* If you EVER do what is in the song, I will personally find your soul and kill it over and over! Got it?

Valette: *Nods*

**Me: *Turns to screen* So livvykitty? How was that? I bet you liked it! **

England: *Comes out from hding* I feel a disturbance in the magical world. And it smells like kitty litter.

**Me: *Giggles* I wonder why? Neeheeheehee! Oh! If anyone knows where that laugh comes from, you get some of Fukiriri's lemonade! **

Fukiriri: I make the best there is!

**Me: Yup~! She has stores all over the galaxy! But not on Pekopan. I mean Earth. Now... *Puts Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down on* LET'S DANCE! *Dances all spazzy***

America: I LOVE THIS! IF I'M ALIVE THEN WILL YOU HOLD MY HAND!

Mr. Disclaimer: *Pokes head from kitchen* So loud... Sorry I wasn't here last time. The wife was stuck in Amnesia... Again... And how did I get this job as a disclaimer? Anyways, Pinkithai/Air does not own Kryptonite or Unknown Solider. She doesn't own Hetalia. Or the Sgt. Frog reference. Or the whole idea for the Mistings. And Valette. Pinkithai only owns the idea of this fic, the randomness, herself, Air, Fukiriri and Pencil. I think that is it. Well... Bye!


	26. Chapter 26: Personalities Invasion!

Tama: Merow~! Manga~! *Reads manga*

Bier: *Talks to Trollface*

Madi: *Hides in corner*

Lucia: *Reads book angrily*

Ruski: *Is outside killing squirrels*

Marie: *Flirts with a chair*

Toma: *Stares angrily at a potato*

Air: Who let them out?

**Me: My boss... I have no idea... **

Fukiriri: Who knew you had so many personalities?

Air: I should introduce myself. I never had one. I'm A.C. But people tease me by calling me Air Conditioner. So, know I call myself Air. I am the author of the realm where Earth we know it is.

**Me: But I like to think of her as my boss. Not my friend.. **

Air: Thanks... Anyways, I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Okay, actually that's what I want to think. I just created these guys because I was lonely. So lonely...

Fukiriri: But how did they get out?

Tama: *Claws at Air's legs* Air! Can you buy me more manga? I ran out...

Air: *Picks up Tama (she's a cat)* Okay. I will get you some soon.

Tama: Meorw~! *Jumps down*

Bier: *Pokes Madi* Madddiii! Let's go annoy Lucia!

Madi: B-but I d-don't know if w-we should...

Bier: *Slings arms around shoulder* Madi, Madi, Madi. You need to have fun. So, let's go!

**Me: Anyone see Prussia and Canada in them? **

Air: Madi is my Canada personality and Bier is my America/Prussia personality.

**Me: Okay... Where are the nations? **

Pencil: I've learn not to ask...

**Me: Okay! I'm gonna read a review. **

Marie: Non~! *Takes review* I shall read the lovely review~!

**Me: To preserve my innocence, I'll let you. **

Marie: The lovely reviewer is... livvykitty~! This is what she says~.

_Well, I know what America's gonna do *sings* HOW COME EVERY TIME- *hit* Owwww... _

**Me: I am a troll...**

_I wonder who will be the Mistborn? (It better not be France.) Interesting... _

_Ha! England, never insult the Allomancy! It made smoke come from your ears, even though that's not supposed to happen... __  
_

Pencil: Personally, I think it's his magic. Messes it up, you see. But, I can't be for sure.

_Fukiriri! That was meant for Pinkithai! Oh well, I'll just give her this other bead. *shoves other Allomancy bead into Pinkithai's mouth* _

**Me: Told ya Fukiriri~! **

Fukiriri: *Glares at Pinkithai*

_I feel sorry for the Tineye... Too much noise, ya know? _

**Me: I wonder how China is doing... **

*To where the nations are*

Prussia and Denmark: MORE BEER!

Italy: Ve~!

Germany: *Is relaxing a lot*

Japan: *Overly drunk* Blah blaah! Blah blah blaaaaaaaaah!

China: *Twitches and covers head* Aiyah... Will you guys shut up?

Japan: BLAHABLAJDBKAFBKOLJURBKWEBKI EGBIKGBF!

China: ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU! *Runs out of the bar*

*Back to the mansion*

**Me: I bet China is having a hard time...**

_I dare Romano to try and yell at Italy! _

Fukiriri: I have this covered! *Uses teleporting gun to bring them here*

Romano: What the f*ck?

Italy: Ve~?

Romano: FRATELLO!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Italy: Ve! I didn't do anything!

Romano: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?

Italy: *Starts crying* Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee! I'm sorry!

**Me: I guess that we didn't even have to try... Send them back. **

Pencil: Yes ma'am! *Shoots gun that makes them teleport back*

_Denmark: Why do you have a law that if Swedes were to cross the Oresund when its frozen, you can hit them with sticks? _

Air: I'll call him... Wait, no Bier will do it.

Bier: Why me?

Air: Because he likes you better then me.

Bier: Oh yea! *Calls Denmark* Hey Denny!

Denmark: *Slurs words* Heyyyyyy! Beeerrrr! How itssss going?

Bier: It's not Beer. There is an "i" in it. Anyways, *Tells Denmark the question*.

Denmark: Becaussssse itsss fun to do that! HAHAHAHAHAAAA *Gets choked by Norway (who is sober)* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Bier: Hanging up now! See ya later! *Hangs up and turns* You heard.

**Me: And that is your answer! Wait, I thought Marie was reading this, not me. Where did she go? **

Air: Isn't it obvious? She went to the bar...

**Me: That is obvious... **

_Bye for now! _

Air: Ciao! I think that's what you say for "Good-bye"... I really can't wait for MS to start again...

**Me: MS?! WHAAAAAT!**

Air: You knew I was younger than you...

**Me: But... you act like the lovechild of Norway and Hong Kong! **

Air: Please don't put that image in my head...

**Me: Fine! Toma~! **

Toma: *Scowls* What do you want bastard?

**Me: Read this next one pwease? **

Toma: Fine. This is freaking... Guesty. This is what she fu-freaking says.

Air: *Pokes Toma's cheek* You are my Romano personality even though you won't say a cuss word... Why is that?

Toma: SHUT UP! And I say bastard and bitch!

Air: But you won't say f*ck...

Toma: Because I don't feel like it! Now this is Guesty!

_I have an ar- _

Prussia: *Burst in* THE AWESOME *Hic* NESS IS BACK!

Denmark: Beer~! *Glomps Bier*

Bier: ... Off.

China: *Runs into bed room*

Japan: Ima kitty~! Meeeorw!

Greece: *Blushes*

**Me: Awww! Everyone is back! Dang it! Wait... England is drunk, isn't he... **

America: *Drags England in* Horribly. Please take him*

England: GET YOU'RE BLEEDY HANDS OF OFF MEEEEEEEE!

**Me: *Drags England to his room* **

Toma: WILL ALL OF YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP!?

Romano: WHO ARE YOU *Hic* CALLING A BASTARD, BITCH?!

Toma: YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!

Romano: YES *Hic* I DID! *Gets into a fight with Toma*

Madi: *Blushes* I g-g-guess I'll d-do this...

_I have an army for the Japan wars, just saying.. *random army appears behind me* yeah that's right. _

Toma, Turkey and Greece: What! You'll have to get past us (Tama just said "Merow" :3)! *Armies come behind them as they battle Guesty*

_Prussia: GUESS WHAT I LEARNED!_

_-waiting for Prussia's awesome response- _

Prussia: What did you awesomely learn? *Drinks beer*

_I MAY BE PART AWESOME (read: Prussian.) _

Prussia: *Spit takes* WHAAAAA?!

_See, I'm part aristocrat (read: Austrian), so if my Austrian roots come from Silesia, I may be part Awesome (once again read Prussian)! _

Prussia: That is awesomely awesome. Welcome to the awesome family!

Austria: *Comes from music room with Hungary* But, she said that she was part Austrian.

Prussia: YOU SHUT UP!

Hungary: *Chases Prussia with frying pan*

_Japan: come here into this unmarked van... _

Japan: *Due to drunkness, he comes into the van*

Tama: MEORW! *Translation: NOOO! MASTER OF MANGA! IT'S A TRAP!*

**Me: It's a trap... Ehehehehhhee. **

_Oh yeah! *jumps off Pinkithai* hang on.. *climbs onto Norway* Now I'm ready. *hums Brother Complex* _

**Me: WAIT?! You were still on me? I didn't notice... **

Norway: ... *Inner thoughts: What the hell is going on?! Why is Guesty on my head?*

**Me: OMGILOVEBROTHERCOMPLEX! **

Pencil: And that is the example of the language of Fangirls. *Bows* I'll be here all night.

_Wait. Norway and Iceland need to sing Brother complex. Norway will be America, and Iceland will be Canada. Now sing (even with me on your head)! _

**Me: *Freaks out* W-w-wait?! Do I have to change the lyrics? Because I can't do that! I'm hopeless when it comes to that stuff! Just like I am at art! So, I can't do it until you tell me! I'm sorry! **

Norway and Iceland: *Sighs of relief*

Norway: *Looks at Iceland* Call me Big Brother~.

Iceland: That was when I was a child! I won't!

Norway: Call me Big Brother~. Biiiiggg Brrooother~.

Iceland: NEVER! *Runs and then looks around the corner* Big Brother... *Runs*

Norway: *Lips twitch upward*

**Me: Waiiiit... Where is Russia? **

Fukiriri: *Looks at Russia and Ruski outside* Aww! They're killing bunnies! So cute!

Everyone: What..?

Fukiriri: I'm gonna join them! *Goes outside to kill some innocent cute little bunnies*

Air: I think we should end this... Wait, where was the dance party we were having last time?

**Me: You were there? **

Air: Totally. I think that is when my personalities went wild... But one day.. *Aura of blackness comes while Air smiles creepily* They will all come back and become one with... *Shakes head* I see your back Ruski... *Shakes head* It was boring out there, da? *Shakes head* I would suppose so.

**Me: Ooookay then. **

Mr. Disclaimer: *Sips some of Fukiriri's lemonade* Pinkithai does not own Hetalia. Or any songs. She only owns herself, the mansion, the randomness, Air (and her personalities), Fukiriri and Pencil. I think that is all.

Air: What about the reviews?

Mr. Disclaimer: Oh yes. The disclaimers belong to their authors. Now... How do I say this?

Air: My friend, Madison, she created a language. The language of "Olaf". Olaf means hello. But, I don't know how to say good-bye! So, I'll just say Olaf! On 3! One, two...

Fukiriri, Pencil, Air and Me: OLAF!

Everyone else: *Seconds later* Olaf?

Air: Pitch Perfect reference~! Bye for reals!


	27. Chapter 27: Harlem Shake Fail!

China: Head... ache... aru...

**Me: *Pats China's head* There, there. **

China: Why am I the Tineye?

**Me: Because I said so. **

China: *Cries into Shinatty-chan*

**Me: Ima leaving~! *Goes to living room*Sooo, how is everyone going? **

Japan: *Sulks while petting Tama*

Tama: Purrr~! Master Japan, what happen? Merow?

Japan: Hang... *Flinch* Over...

Tama: *Rubs head on tummy* It'rr get better soon, Master~!

Japan: I guess so...

**Me: How.. is the cat getting more action then us? **

Air: It is a cat. Of course she is going to receive more attention.

**Me: Touche... **

Air: We need to do some reviews.

**Me: I know. **

Ruski: *Swipes review* I will do that~!

Air: Okay... *Inside voice: SCARRYYYY!*

**Me: *Faints* **

Ruski: *Smiles*

Fukiriri: *Plots evil plans*

Ruski: This is Crazy Awesome Neko! Here is what she says~~!

**Me: *Wakes up* She mastered the double tilde! *Faints again* **

_HEY! This is gonna be short and sweet! Like Lativa! :D _

Russia: He is very short!

Latvia: *Shivers*

_America: Oh ... Um ... Crap ... *emo corner time* _

**Me: *Wakes up* MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Now, aren't I evil? **

Air: She's just crazy. Not like me. Nope...

_Poland: Ehehehe ... Yeah, if you say so! _

Poland: *Comes from room looking as fabulous as ever* Am I, like, ever wrong?

Lithuania: But..

Poland: *Puts hand up* Don't totally, like, answer it!

_Now everyone! HARLEM SHAKE! And may I join in? It would be absolutely DELIGHTFUL! _

**Me: *Eyes widen* I've seen PewDiePie do that! *Music comes on* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! *Blacks out* **

*After a few hours of dreaming of... Pinkithai has a French mind. Let's leave it at that~!*

**Me: *Opens eyes* What the heck happened? *Looks around* **

*Tama is somehow in human form... I have no idea how. Russia is in a panda suit and is hugging Fukiriri and China in his sleep. England is... I don't know where he is! Maybe saved by VA? Hope so~! Anyways, Pencil is cleaning the mess up. America and Crazy Awesome Neko are cuddling~! Because I said soooo! Italy is somehow awake and poking an unconscious Germany while asking if he wanted pasta. Prussia is being awesome. Air is currently teaming up with Spain to pull a sleeping Romano's curl. And everyone else... who cares about them? You did the Harlem Shake and awesomely failed!*

**Me: What... Oh yea, Harlem Shake. I wish that never happened... **

Air: PULL! *Pulls curl*

Spain: *Does same*

Romano: CHIIIGGGIIII! *Hits Spain's and Air's heads together* WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING?

Air: Pulling your curl.

Spain: Si!

Romano: *Blushes and runs off*

Air: Dang.

Spain: That was muy divertido!

Air: *Looks at Pinkithai* Google Translation?

**Me: I'm not good with languages... I wanna to though! **

Air: Suuure! Now...

Italy: Ve~! Can I read the next review? Then Germany will wake up!

**Me: Sure. *Gives Italy review* **

Italy: Veee~! This is a new reviewer! Her name is Kitdra! It sounds nice... Like pasta! This is what she says~! Veee~...

_I enjoy these ToD things alot... not sure if you're still keeping up with this, but... I got a few dares and such them... :3 _

**Me: I'm sorry...**

_BTW Hi, the name is Kitdra (I'm a ware-cat half dragon. It works ok) *Looks like a neko girl but much more Neko with dragon wings, tail, and feet. Also has powers of ice and shadows(long background story)* _

America, Prussia and Denmark (The Awesome Trio~!): Awweeesome...

_First off.. um.. France! I know this have been done in many others but you can't be any anyway perverted for the next um... 5 chapters... if there's the slightest hint that you're doing anything of the such, the hosts and England are free to put throu the most painful thing they can ever come up with. _

**Me: Yessss! YEEEESSSS! MUHAHAHAHAHAA! **

France: *Falls down on knees dramatically* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dororo: I'm safe! For 5 chapters... But safe!

Keroro: Who are you?

Dororo: The Canada of Sgt. Frog... Drats...

Canada: Remember, no trauma corner... Or... THAT will happen.

Dororo: No one wants that... *Shivers*

**Me: France is my least favorite~! *High fives England* It almost seems like the Harlem Shake never happened... Awesome.**

_Next Romano... No cursing... but since I like you better it with be only for 2 chapters._

Romano: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT! *Sulks*

Air: *Frowns* Can't we do something about this?

**Me: Let me sing a song for you~! Air and Roma sit- *Shot by Air* **

Air: *Shakes head* Don't sing that song~! You've made me come out~!

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! *Runs away* **

Air: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *Chases shooting Switzy's gun*

_Russia... You're one of my favorite, cause your like me, sweet, friendly,*wispers*Evil*not wispering*, and want everyone to become friends aka one. So no picking on you today. _

Russia: Ahh yes. Everyone will become one with Mother Russia... One at a time... Kolkolkolkol...

_Greece... Can I barrow your cat army? There a few things that I need to do and they could help. *cough*Takeovertheworld*cough* _

Greece: Not.. yet... I'm fighting the war... for Japan...

Japan: *Pets Tama*

Tama: Meorw~!

Greece: *Gets jealous*

_And now for my final request... (insert evil laugh here) *a note rending "For Pinkithai's eyes only"* _

**Me: *Looks at review and blushes* WHA-A-A?! **

Air: *Shakes head* Let me see. I AM your boss. *Takes review and looks* ... *Inner voice: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!*

_Also if America is to much of a pain for you guys I'll take him. *evil look* I like him and his goofy ness. _

**Me: Ah... No. We need him. Yes we do... Ehehehehehehehhhh! **

Bier: America... Dude... *Puts arm around America's shoulder

Pencil: You're screwed... *Puts arm around America's other shoulder*

America: You don't have to tell me twice...

Bier: Ame-

America: You don't have to tell me twice!

Pencil: Amer-

America: *Facepalm (a rare thing, is it not?)*

_*Evil Smile* I may be sending more dares in the near future. _

**Me: I can not wait for them! I would do the song but... **

Air: It's 1:33 AM. Soooo... Good night mates! Guten Nacht! And... *Looks up how to say "Good Night" in Japanese* Oyasuminasai! Yay! Anyways... Bye!


	28. Chapter 28: Insert Awesome Title Here!

MAD Guy: We take you away from your regularly scheduled program to show you some important news.

*Screen takes you to a live report of the acting show down in 3013*

Reporter: Though this won't happen for a long time, Calculon and Bag-what's-his-face are battling for the spot as best actor in Earth.

Bag-Face: *Does horrible tragedy about a guy mourning over his partner (as in the police force)*

Reporter: That was awesome! Can Calculon beat this?

Calculon: *Does the death sceen in Romeo and Juliet and actually kills self*

Reporter: Okay... then. Back to you MAD Guy!

MAD Guy: In the end, Bag Face won. Then after that, he mysteriously went away. We now present you with your regularly scheduled program!

**Me: *Turns off TV* And that is why you shouldn't watch to much Futurama~! **

Air: Hey, look. Bender is getting smashed!

**Me: NO! *Drags Air away* I'm not going to let you loose your innocence! **

Air: It's far gone when Marie is around...

**Me: *Shoves Air in a room with bunnies and kitties* STAY IN THERE! *Runs off* **

Air: *Shakes head and starts ripping stuffed bunnies heads off* So fun~!

**Me: Okay then~! Anyone want to read a review~! **

England: What about the thing on the card?

**Me: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! You don't need to know~! Plus, songs come at the end of the chappie. I try at least... So, review anyone? **

Russia: Latvia will do it!

Latvia: Wh-h-hat?!

Russia: You will, da? DA!

Latvia: O-of course I w-w-will! T-this i-is PrussianMangaWolf! H-h-here is what sh-h-he says!

_ Hello peoples! I haven't reviewed in a while... hehe... um... The reason why: HOMEWORK. Hate it. So. Dang. Much. TTATT _

Air: *Breaks down door and shakes head* I know how you feel.

**Me: How did you get out? **

Air: *Smirks* I used Ruski.

**Me: SHE SHOWED EMOTION! *Runs away* **'

Air: I don't know what is wrong with her... Latvia, keep on reading.

_Pinkithai: You have to read the web comic "Homestuck" because it is, Prussia, do I have permission to use your word? If you say no, too bad, AWESOME! Sorry Prussia. I had to use it. You can read it if you search "mspaintadventures" on google or bing or whatever you use. The first act is boring, but trust me, you will not regret it! _

Me and Air: Ok- Stop copying me!/. Stop it!/.

Air: I will read it.

**Me: So will I! But where will you have time? Spring Break is almost over! **

Air: Don't remind me...

_Prussia: I'm sorry for using your word ;A; I had to! In return, I will give you a picture of Gilbird sitting on a lava lamp! *insert picture* _

Prussia: *Eyes sparkle* Awe... SOMMMEEE! *Has spaz attack*

Gilbird: *Looks at picture* Pyo? *Doesn't like picture*

_Romano and Italy: QUICK! THE WORLD IS BEING INVADED BY MUTANT PASTA! WHAT DO YOU DO?! _

Romano: Why is there a fu-freaking mutant pasta?

Italy: I would eat it~!

Romano: Idiot!

Air: Does that count?

Romano: I don't freaking know!

_Canada: I decided that when I get older, I will adopt a Canadian kid and name him... *drumroll* Hobbinson! XD I came up with that with my other Hetalia loving friends, and we found it absolutely hilarious. _

Canada: I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted...

America: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!

Madi: Which one?

America: TWO GHOST?! It's like hell...

Dororo: Which one?

America: THREEEEEEEEEEEEEE GHOST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

_Russia: Is anyone on the waiting list for your pipe? If not, put me on. Because, trust me, I will be needing it. _

Russia: I have many pipes~!

_America: Have you ever tried a veggie burger? If you have, what are your opinions on it? Also, have you played either, "Ib", "Mad Father", "Misao", or "The Crooked Man"? If not, watch Pewdiepie play the games. _

America: NO! NOO! VEGGIE BURGRS SUCK! AND, I DON"T WANNA WATCH THEM AGAIN!

**Me: Ohhh America~! Wanna watch them again~? **

Air: Yes~! I heard PewDiePie is uploading a new episode of the "Crooked Man"~! And, I haven't watched Ib in a while~!

America: *Gets dragged by Air and Pinkithai* IT'S UNNATURAL! AND DAVID WILL DIE SOOOOON!

_On a totally (I used Poland's word) unrelated note, about an hour ago, I choked on water XD It's sad, I know. It happens more often than it should. Continuing on... _

Germany: Just like Italy...

Italy: *Chokes on mutant pasta*

Romano: Where the heck did you get that?!

_China: Have you ever been genuinely creeped out by any of your siblings? Because I know I have. My brother is trying to watch me as I type on my iPhone. But then again, I think I scare my brothers a LOT more than they scare me. (I'm the oldest sibling) _

China: I hate to admit, aru, but Hong Kong... He's so silent...

Hong Kong: ...

China: It freaks me out, aru!

_Japan: Have you ever tried to convince someone to go to an anime convention before? I'm actually going to ACEN in May. I can't wait! _

Japan: I am trying to convince Air. When Tama goes back in her brain, she might...

_France: Do you watch soap operas? I have no idea why I just asked that, I just did though. _

France: I d-

America: *Shouting* DAVID! YOU PUSSY GO SAVE HER!

Air: *Loud facepalm*

**Me: SIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSY! **

France: I do...

_That's all I have for now! Unless Spain wants to sing his part of The Delicious Tomato Song_  
_AWAY MY TRUSTY STEED! *jumps on a llama that just sits there* AWAY! _

Romano: *Hits Spain on the head* IT'S MY SONG, SO DON'T STEAL IT SPAGNA!

Spain: Tomatoes~!

Romano: *Settles down and eats*

*To the Room of Paranormal! Or, the room where we watch our scary movies and games*

America: Well... I ship David and Sissy. What about you dudes?

Air: Sicko. I think that the Crooked Man is very lonely.

**Me: How the heck are you making a scary game not so scary?! **

Air: *Shrugs*

**Me: Anyways, next on the list is... Amnesia! Something with ton of jumpscares! **

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Air: Wait. My Romano cuteness senses are tingling. See you later. Air... Away! *Runs to living room then stops* Waiiit. Kitdra. Enrigue Iglesias or Marques Houston? Your link... It didn't work. Sorry. *Runs to living room*

Romano: *Eats tomato cutely*

Spain: *Fainted with a nosebleed*

Air: Japan.

Japan: Yes?

Air: Camera. Nooow.

Japan: Okay? *Gives Air camera*

Tama: CAMERA! *Jumps into Air's brain*

Air: *Shakes head* Saaayy Cheese, Nya~! *Takes photos of Romano*

Romano: CHIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIII!

Air: *Shakes head* Well. This next review is very short. This is Greece's Kitty. *Turns to Romano and takes pictures*

Romano: Can you stop taking da- photos?

Air: Never.

_I come home from a greek independance day play and you update... FUCK YEAH. Greek people were playin da turks too. And greece was a girl in da play... Ehehe... And also, only greek would laugh at a turk while the greek is chained up and the turks all have weapons... Any happy early birthday greece! Depending on when this is updated again... THE FRICKEN AMERICANS PUT THE GREEK INDEPENDANCE DAY PARADE ON APRIL 7. MARCH 25 IS GREEK INDEPENDANCE DAY. _  
_anyway, i was watching my big fat greek wedding... *sprays windex in turkeys face* HOPEFULLY NOW YOU WONT BE UGLY! X3333 _

**Me: *Comes into living room dragging America* That was so fun~! **

America: *Cries* I'M SORRY! IT WAS MOST OF MY PEOPLE! *Mumbles words that can't be translated because it is true gibberish*

Turkey and Greece: *Come back inside looking battered and beaten*

Turkey: *A bottle of windex appears out of nowhere and sprays Turkey's face* HEY!

Greece: Idiot... *Turns to screen* Thank you...

Turkey: At least I'm winning the war!

Greece: No, I am... And, you have Guesty on your side...

Japan: What are these wars about?

Greece and Turkey: *Stares at Japan* You! *Goes outside the resume fighting*

Japan: I hate these wars...

**Me: *Grabs air guitar* WAR! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! *Plays awesome solo* **

Prussia: AWESOME!

**Me: *Sweatdrop* It's an AIR guitar... You can't hear it... And the music isn't on... **

Prussia: I used my awesome *Puts hands over head and separates them slowly. Rainbow appears* Imagination~!

**Me: SPONGEBOB REFERENCE! *Does same action* IMAAAAGINATION~! Do it everybody! **

Romano: No way in hell, bitch.

**Me: *Little man comes from head* **

Little Man: Bad word! Bad word!

**Me: Ehehehehehe~! *Drags Romano to torture room* **

Air: *Has inner conversation with Ruski to see if she should go in and save Romano or help Pinkithai*

Little Man: *Drowns in own tears*

England: ... What is happening?

Japan: As I recarr, this thing is called "The Random Events of the Hetaria Kind"... Am I wrong?

France: Oui~! You need to be punished~!

Japan: *Blushes* Nani?!

England: *Evil face* You have a dare not to be perverted for 5 more chapters~!

France: *Totally forgot* I-I do?

England: *Drags France to Torture Room B* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO DISOBEY THE REVIEWERS!

France: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

Air: *Shakes head* Well, since Pinkithai is gone, I'll send Mr. Disclaimer out. Mr. Disclaimer?

Mr. Disclaimer: IMA CHAIR! Just kidding. I'm just, the Disclaimer. And I remind Pinkithai to not suddenly STOP WRITING THEN WRITE ABOUT A WEEK LATER! A WEEEEEEK!

Air: Not me, her.

Mr. Disclaimer: Whatever. Anyways, Pinkithai does not own anything except the mansion, randomness, me, Pencil, Fukiriri and Air. With all of her personalities.

Air: And they are coming back. One... * Shakes head and summons Purple Aura of Death* at a time~! Nyeeheehee!

Mr. Disclaimer: Noooow! *Pretends to be a chair* CHAIRMODE ACTIVATED!

Russia: *Sees Mr. Disclaimer* Ah! A comfy chair! *Sits on Mr. Disclaimer*

Mr. Disclaimer: *Turns into stone and dies in the inside*

Fukiriri: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! PENCIL! GRAB HIS SOUL!

Pencil: FRUECKER! I THOUGHT HE WAS GENDERLESS! *Tries to catch soul*

Russia: *Gets off of Mr. Disclaimer and easily grabs soul* I got it~!

Fukiriri and Pencil: ... *Goes into the Corner of Trauma to mope about their shortness as humans*

Torture Room A and B: *Screams are heard and they echo the mansion~!*

**((Me: Ellos! I am Lazy! Wait... No. I'm Pinkithai... You know that~! Anyways... it's hard for me to write without inspiration~! And even the countless of fanfics can't do that! NOR PEWDIEPIE! AND HE'S PEWDIEPIE! Sooo I finally got off my lazy butt *Wishes that could say ass though typed it...* and finished this! And not like ending it. I'll neveeeer end it. Well, maybe when Air gets into college. Cause by then, I'll figure out who to pair myself with~! Because I needs the pairs! Anyways... BUH BYE! *Hugs fluffy unicorn and gets fluffy attack* FJBAKUFGJABGDUJ!))**


	29. Chapter 29: Making Fun of Blondes

**Me: Sooo... How about that basketball? **'

America: OMG! *Spazzes out*

**Me: I don't know how guys like basketball...**

America: *Remember funny meme from days yonder* GET IN THE KITCHEN WOMAN!

All Females in the Mansion: *Come downstairs to the living room to murder America with any weapon available* You die tonight (insert bad word here)~!

America: *Turns so pale that is ALMOST mistaken for an albino (it's the eyes...)* Fuuuuck... *RUNS LIKE A BOSS*

Females: *War cry and chases America LIKE A BARREL! Wait... A BOSS! NOT A BARREL!*

**Me: *Flips table* SO I'M NOT A FEMALE ANYMORE?!**

Air: *Stares at screen* Same here... Right Brian?

**Me: He won't read this, my good lady~.**

Air: Thank you my good lass.

**Me: OI! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

Air: I'm more mature.

**Me: *Breaks***

Valette: ... That's a first..

**Me: *Unbreaks* VAAALLLEEEETTTEEEE! *Glomps* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

Valette: I was dragging Japan to practice. I told him he doesn't have to attend Germany's training...

**Me: Uh oh... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP ! I FORGOT! WITH AMERICA! WE FORGOT TOGETHER! *Freaks out***

Air: Don't worry. Germany can't do anything when there is a mob of girls chasing him... And, when in panic, do a review! *Eyes sparkle and talks very fast* And today, I totally went to that new GI Joe movie, Retaliation! And the movie thingy on top of entrance said "GI JOE: RETALIA" so I was totally thinking "OMG! GI Joe: Hetaliation would be a totally cool fic! But anyways, the movie was AWWEEESO- *Mouth gets covered by Valette holding a knife*

Valette: ... Where did she come from...

**Me: No worries Valette! She's part of the family! She practically my younger sis! Well, my boss!**

Valette: I don't trust her with that much talking...

**Me: I talk all the time! And you trust me! Plus, that's just Bier talking! Though, I don't know how she got back in...**

Air: *Shakes head* Chinese secret~.**  
**

Germany: *Breaks door down* ((With Google Translate)) Wo zum teufel bist du gewesen?!

**Me: *Freaks out* Anywayswe'llbedoingaroom! Aroom? Imeanreviewofcourse! Hahahaha! Italy! Howaboutyoudoit?**

Air: *Shakes head* I'll totally be doing this~! Pinkithai says "Anyways, we'll be doing a room! A room? I mean review of course! Awkward laughing. Italy! How about you do it?". *Bows* Thank you my people!

Italy: *Follows behind Germany* Gerrrmaaanyyy! Can we have pasta?

Germany: Nein. Und, you have a review.

Italy: *Opens eyes* Veee~! Okay!

**Me: *Covers eyes* IT BUUURNNSSSS! THE CUUTENESSS BURNSSSS!**

Italy: *Closes eyes* Vee?

**Me: *Gives Italy review and opens eyes* Better! **

Italy: This is-a Otaku Jewel! And does anyone notice that-a Pinkithai has added accents for me and-a Doitsu?

**Me: *Cries* Fangirl dreams completed! *Looks up* But only ONE of them~! **

Italy: Vee! This is-a what she says~!

_LOL thanks, but I'm actually Chinese. *Cue surprise noise* (I have lived in Canada all my life. NOT in that way.) Now let's see.. I dare you all to do whatever Hungary and Japan have in mind. ((I am also a USUK fan :D)) _

**Me: USUK FTW! But, not in my top three. Thats Spamano, PruCan and GerIta. In that order~! Heeey! That reminds me! Where is Spain? Because I know what Prussia and Canada are being awesome somewhere. And Romano is in Torture Room A! **

Pencil: Buying some tomatoes.

**Me: *Turns white and screams* AHHHHHHHHH! FLIPPING GHOST! **

Pencil: Canada treatment? Really? Anyways, Air and Pinkithai were born in Hong Kong. Are you proud HK?

Hong Kong: Never...

China: *Pops out of nowhere* HE SPOKE, ARU! *Pops back into nowhere*

Air: *Reads review over* It says to do anything the yaoi lovers... want... *Disappears*

Hungary: *Comes in with Japan. With multiple cameras...* It's time to begin~.

Japan: Yes it is~!

Hungary: GET THEM! *Somehow gathers all nations and blackmail them to do yaoi*

*Advertisement: Call this number to get yaoi now! *Insert random phone number which you shouldn't call because there is no yaoi! Pinkithai just sends it to her lovely reviewers! Yaaaay! Yay... *Mopes* Yaaay...* Have an awesome day!*

*Afterwards...*

America: MAKE IT STOPP!

Seychelles: No! YOU WILL DANCE BIATCH!

America: But California Girls?

Seychelles: *Gives evil look* Yeeeeeessss!

America: *Cries while swinging hips* My manliness... It's goooone!

**Me: *Packs yaoi pictures into boxes* Let's see... One for Otaku Jewel... One for Greece's Kitty... One for CrazyAwesomeNeko... One _special_ box for VivaAmerica~! And... And the rest goes to others! *Wipes sweat* That was alot!**

Stephano: Why do people pair me with... Piggeh? It iz UNNATURAL!

**Me: Oh yes! *Sends one box to random person who wrote... STUFF about Stephano and Piggeh on DA* NOW! I AM FINISHED! **

Air: *Sips tea* You have to mail it*

**Me: *Rage face* **

Air: *Snorts*

*Screen gets changed to random forest and a random town. And it's filmed by video camera~!*

Prussia: Hey there my awesome followers! This is the Awesome Prussia and Birdie playing real life Slender!

Madi: You lost Birdie hours ago...

Prussia: VAT?! I was so shocked my accent came out! Anyways, Birdie must have chickened out! Soo! *Drags Madi into forest* LET'S GO!

Madi: FMLFMLFMLFMLFML! *Randomly gets out of Prussia's grip and runs back into town*

Prussia: Well... Time to go into the woods! *Goes into forest for real*

*Screen changes back into the mansion*

**Me: ANOTHER REEEVIEWWWWWW! **

Canada: May I read it?

**Me: Eh? Oh ya. Sure. *Gives Canada review* **

Canada: This is VivaAmerica...

_ZS: Hey everybody, just to let you know...Viva got turned into a cat...HOW DO I TAKE CARE OF A CAT?! I HAVE NO IDEA WITH ANIMALS AND BUNNY-CHAN ISN'T HERE!  
VA: Meow! *starts prancing around like Italy's cat* _

Italy: *Though you can't see it, eyes start sparkling* Kiiiittttyyy~!

_ZS: Um, you hold her for a second Greece. *gives NekoViva to Greece* I need to find that old spell book of Viva's...*begins looking around while asking questions* _

Greece: ...

_America: What do you think of Obama? _

America: I can't say that... *Looks at Seychelles* AND WHY THE HECK AM I DOING DISTURBIA?!

Seychelles: I don't know~!

**Me: *Eyes fire up and has mental rant* **

Air: Not being racist but Pinkithai doesn't like Obama. It's NOT his race. NOT.

_Sweden: What is your biggest fear? _

Sweden: *Is currently sobbing in his room due to the things Hungary made him do with Finny~!*

Fukiriri: Most likely something about Finland dying...

_Finland: Ditto above. _

Finland: *Doing the same thing that Sweden is doing... :P*

Pencil: Most likely Amnesia.

**Me: Why Amnesia? **

Fukiriri: The whole Swedish Horror Game thing...

**Me: OOOOHHH! Makes sense! **

Fukiriri and Pencil: *Face palm*

_Fukiriri: I just want to say that if you EVER hurt my Russia in ANY WAY, I will happily murder you. But so far, I don't mind you dating him. So you have my permission (yes, you need my permission dear, I'm actually part RUSSIAN). _

Fukiriri: No sweat! Russia isn't even fazed he's dating an alien~! And *Bows LIKE A BOSS!* Thank you~!

_Bunny-chan: *walks in* Hi ZS, what are you doing?  
ZS: Just looking for- wait...you didn't stutter!  
Bunny-chan: *blushes* I guest Canada was right...  
ZS: Erm, you ask some questions while I look for something.  
From Bunny-chan  
Canada: Thanks for the advice, I had fun on my date. _

Canada: *Blushes* No problem...

_Prussia: What color is better, red or purple? _

Me and Air: PURPLE IS THE BEST!

Fukiriri: NO RED!

Russia: Red is the color of blood, da?

Italy: And pasta sauce~!

_America: Watch Pocahontas and see if that jogs your memory about Native America. _

Seychelles: After he dances this one.

America: How the hell did you get the Stereotype Song on here?

Seychelles: I have my ways~!

_ZS: Found it! *pulls out spell book, grabs NekoViva, and mutters out some spell*  
VA: *is human again* What happened?  
ZS: YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T-... Just don't steal any more time turners please.  
VA: Um...okay...? Ooh! I have some questions/dares!  
Canada: Who tops, you or Prussia? *Bunny-chan blushes in the background* _

Canada: *Faints from nosebleed*

Fukiriri: I HAVE THIS! Valette, Mind Reader Ray pwease!

Valette: Okay... *Gives Mind Reader Ray*

Fukiriri: CLICKY-POO! *Scans Canada's mind and sees... sees...*

**Me: I love PruCan... **

Pencil: It's Prussia.

_Japan: Have you and Greece ever...? *waggles eyebrows* _

Japan: NANI?!

Greece: Only... In my dreams...

**Me: *Does evil villan hand rubbing thing* Purrrfect! (Is fan of GiriPan (And AmeriPan)) **

Fukiriri: Reminds me, weren't you having a war for Japan?

Turkey: We took a break. You can't fight war all the time!

Pencil: True...

_England:...maybe I don't hate you...maybe...*blush* _

England: *Drags body through door*

America: LUL! Iggy looks so sweaty~!

Seychelles: DANCE!

America: I like Party Rock Anthem anyways!

England: * Collapses on couch* I... don't hate you... either... maybe...

_Okay everyone! Watch [APH] 'Cause I'm a Blonde! _

Air: I like the title already...

*After watching this*

**Me: *Laughs so hard that is crying* I... CAN'T... BREATH! **

France: *Puts head in hands* Non...

Germany: Vat... ZE HELL IS ZIS?!

America: Whyyy...

England: *Looks like will kill my laptop*

Finland: *Finally comes out of shell to see his part come on* Why...

Poland: That was, like, totally uncool! Who would, like, do this?

*Everyone stares at America*

America: *Puts up fire and torches* Riot?

France: Zis is where I come in~! *Swallows Zinc*

*Thus everyone that was made fun of in the video went out to riot at the creator of the song, not the creator of the video*

_Good bye for now,  
We love you all! _

**Me: It was freaking awesome...**

Prussia: *Comes running in* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Air: Slendy?

Prussia: *Whimpers* Yes...

Air: I'll call him to tell him not to scare you. All he wants is a hug.

Prussia: H-how?

Air: Ruski.

Prussia: Oh...

**Me: *Blinks* WE LOVE YOU TOO! Oh! And I finally know how to say Good-Bye in Olaf! It's Adiosa! **

Air: Olaf is basically a rip off of Spanish that Pinkithai's friend, Madison, made up.

Fukiriri: So...

Pencil: So?

The 4 of them: ADIOSA!

Prussia: W-what about me?


	30. Chapter 30: Pinkithai's Fail Excuse

**Hi guys! It's Pinkithai!**

**NO THIS IS NOT A NOTICE THAT I WILL STOP RANDOM EVENTS OF THE HETALIA KIND!**

**It's an... excuse?**

**Let's go with that.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was... * Dramatic music* banned from the computer. **

Fukiriri: You deserved it~!

**SHUT IT! THIS IS MY NOTE! **

Fukiriri: Pinkithai wasn't doing her homework~.

**AIR BLACKMAILED ME! **

Fukiriri: But you didn't finish it...

**School is freaking hard... TT^TT **

Fukiriri: Excuses, excuses!

**I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE SHRINE!**

Fukiriri: You wouldn't!

**Okay everyone, Fukiriri has this totally cool shrine dedicated t-**

Fukiriri: FINE! I'M GOING! *Storms out*

**I told her this was _MY_ note. Goodness gracious. Anyways, you're even lucky I'm... writing... this... CRAP! **

Magical Floating Eyebrows of Watchfulness: OI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YO-

***Runs away from Eyebrows* **

Magical Floating Eyebrows of Watchfulness: COME BACK HERE! *Chases after Pinkithai*

_The next day, England cried because his eyebrows were burnt to a crisp thanks to Pinkithai. Don't worry! He grew new ones instantly! He just liked his old eyebrows. _

Mr. Disclaimer: Pinkithai doesn't own anything. Except this fanfiction, herself, Air, and Fukiriri. And don't expect Pinkithai until the May 21st. Or somewhere around there.

See you soon!


	31. Chapter 31: Return of the Randomness!

**Me: Guess who's back! **

England: *Raises hand*

**Me: Eyebrows?**

England: *Ignores nickname* Flying Mint Bunny!

America: *Shakes England's shoulders* IT DOESN'T EXIST!

England: *Slaps America away from him* OF COURSE HE DOES!

**Me: Uh... A) Flying Mint Bunny exist. But I _AM _crazy, so that affects the results. B) You horribly failed, England. WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS! **

Air: Whatever.

**Me: HEY! *Secretly tries to find a tie to choke Air with* YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! **

Air: Middle school is to easy. So I chose you to go for me.

**Me: But that's tooo haaaard!**

Air: Being older than me, that is truly sad.

**Me: Oh yeah? *Walks up to Air and gives chair* **

Air: Thanks? *Grabs chair*

**Me: FALCON PUNCH! *Punches (more like a push) Air out a window that randomly popped up* **

Air: *Shakes head* CURSEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUU, DUUUUUDDDDEEEE!

**Me: Meh. *Turns around* She blackmailed me, you see. Pinkithai isn't the smartest out there... *Gets into depressed mode* Air... she's smarter than me... *Gets Russia depressed* **

Fukiriri: *Smirks* Time to put my plan into action~!

*Fukiriri commences the operation of brainwashing everyone in the mansion but Prussia, Pencil and Russia*

Prussia: I AM TO AWESOME TO BE BRAINVASHED!

Fukiriri: *Hits Prussia on the head* You're only not brainwashed because you are our tactic guy.

Prussia: Wha?

Fukiriri: Isn't it obvious? We are... *Eyes flash while a picture of the Earth pops up behind Fukiriri* GOING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH!

Russia: Da!

Fukiriri: And with Air pushed out the window and Pinkithai in depressed mode, we can do it without anyone interfering ~!

Japan: *Comes out of nowhere and knocks out everyone*

Everyone: *Knocked out... Derp*

Japan: *Turns to Valette* Did I do go, master?

Valette: Er... Good... At least you stopped Fukiriri...

Japan: Arigato, master.

Valette: And stop with the master stuff.

Japan: Okay... ma'am...

*Next day*

**Me: OKAY PEOPLES! We has stuff to do. And I'll do this... CHALLENGE STYLE! **

Air: What is challenge style?

**Me: Actually, I just wanted to say that... IS THAT WRONG?**

Air: *Shakes head and Italian hair curl pops up on head* No... *Runs away crying* DOOOOON'T KILLLLLL MEEEE!

**Me: Okay then... Here is Greece's Kitty!**

_RUSSIA IS CHINA'S. DON'T DISAGREE OR I WILL STAB YOU MERCILESSLY, BURN YOU, AND FEED ANY REMAINS TO THE 2P!GREEK ARMY. _

Fukiriri: I agree! It's just that in this fanfiction... WE WILL RULE THE *Gets hit by Japan* Ow! Japan!

Japan: Sorry. Varette tord me to watch over you for my training.

Fukiriri: *Tears up* Valette! You can't have any of my lemonade!

Valette: *Shocked* But... I...

Fukiriri: *Cries like a pathetic Italian even though she's an alien using a human cover up*

Valette: I'll... take care of this... *Goes out to find sunflowers and a certain Russian who's been missing for some time*

_*fangirls* YAAAAAAAAAAAAY GREECE HAS ACCEPTED MY CLAIMING TO HIS VITAL REGIONS *glomps greece* MEHEHEHE I GOT A SEXY GUY. _

**Me: That reminds me! Where is *Looks around and finds Greece* There you are!**

Greece: *Is currently in a huge dogpile with cats and Greece's Kitty. He sticks his hand out* Help.

**Me: *Has Belgium grade cat face* Nope! You look comfortable there!**

Prussia: *Fumes about how Greece's Kitty used his line*

_Once...greece's voice actor said "I love turkey" In greece's voice because a fan asked him too... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *cries and punches turkey in the face* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _

**Me: What... NOOOO! *Punches Turkey in the face with Greece's Kitty because Pinkithai doesn't like the idea of Greece x Turkey* **

Turkey: *Gets falcon punched all the way to Keron (Sgt. Frog reference)*

_Ja. Because spacemoneys are secretly cats. _

**Me: SPACE CAT TONIC IS SPACE MONKEY TONIC!**

Air: *Is back from her Italian thing and into the personality of Bier* And Greece is totally piled under space monkeys! How awe- cool is that!

**Me: AND SPACE MONKEYS ARE CATS! **

Air: Of course! *High fives with Pinkithai*

**Me: Epic! **

_OKIE PENCIL. DO YOU HAVE A FRIEND NAMED SHARPENER? _

Pencil: Friends... *Coughs awkwardly* You... you could say that...

**Me: And it is now time for America to butt in! **

America: DUUUDE! YOU LIKED THIS GIRL?

Pencil: *Blushes and turns away* Heck no.

**Me: Pencil is the England of all aliens. Horrible at cooking and tsundere. **

Pencil: *Rages* I AM NOT BAD AT COOKING! LOOK AT THIS SPACE OMLETTE!

**Me: It's dead... **

Pencil: SHUT UP! *Runs off*

**Me: And that was Pencil in rage mode. I have no regrets... **

_I SHALL NOW QUOTE GREECE'S VOICE ACTOR IN ANOTHER ANIME THATS AWESOME. *takes long breath*  
"CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME AND ILL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD"_

**Me: I'm taking a horrible guess that I'll most likely get wrong. Is it *Drums rolls* Full Metal Alchemist?! Because... Ed is short... And gets into rage mode easily... Now I will look it up... **

*One trip to Wikipedia later*

**Me: #)(*#%)*# &)#*& YEA! *Pants* I was... RIGHT! AHAHAHAAHAH! *Starts acting hyper and random* KAJHKUABFDJA! DON'T CALL MY NAME! DON'T CALL MY NAME! UNDERWEAR! **

Air: *Shakes head and turns into regular Air* When Pinkithai is right... she gets all hyper...

**Me: ROSES ARE RED! VIOLETS ARE BLUE! THIS POEM DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! MIIIICCCCRROOOWAAAVEEE! **

Air: I'll read from here.

_VIC IS SO AWESOME, OMG. GREECE'S VOICE ACTORS ARE ALL AWESOME. IN JAPANESE GREECE, PRUSSIA, AND ESTONIA HAVE THE SAME VA. LIKE HOLY SHIT. _

**Me: HE'S THE STUFF! LAFNLANKF! GOD BLESS MY UNDERWEAR! MY OONNNLLYYY PAIR! **

Air: She gets... REALLY hyper...

_IM SO HYPER FOR SOME REASON. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO_  
_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR REHOOO _

**Me: BROFIST! *Acts hyper like Greece's Kitty* WHOOOOOOOOOOORRRR! *Gets random bomb and opens it to find Grandpa* GRANDPA! *Realization* Wait... my grandparents... died... *Cries and is out of hyper mode* **

_*spazz*  
If you excuse me I have to go stalk people. *snaps fingers and portal appears*  
HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! *jumps in and it closes after i am gone* _

Air: *Shakes head* THE CAKE IS A LIEEE! *Shakes head* Sorry.

**Me: *Wipes eyes* Anyways... I have a dare for VivaAmerica. **

Pencil: *Comes back inside* Sorry for raging. Anyways, I thought we couldn't dare our reviewers...

**Me: I CAN! Anyways... Look up "England - England Heaven!" on YouTube! It's by xXwapa98xDXx. You MUST watch it for the whole time. And you can thank me later. **

Air: We need an interesting way to end.

Mr. Disclaimer: Can I help?

Air: Sure...

Mr. Disclaimer: Pinkithai doesn't own anything except this fanfiction, Fukiriri, Pencil, Air, the Mansion, the dare to VivaAmerica and herself. As long as there are reviewers, Pinkithai will update.

**Me: I just haven't because... *Glares at Air* of blackmail. **

Air: *Shakes head* Ruski loves blackmail~! *Smiles evilly and walks towards Pinkithai*

**Me: I FOUND THE ENDING! RUUNNN!**

Everyone: *Runs away (except Air (who's in Ruski personality) and Fukiriri (currently crying like an Italian))*

Air: What did I do?

Valette: *Burst in* Found. Him.

Fukiriri: *Looks up and glomps Russia* Yaaay! I'm happy!

Russia: ^J^.

Air: *Looks toward screen* You're next~!

**((Me: ACK! I FORGOT SOMETHING! *Throws sprinkles everywhere* HAPPY EARLY CINCO DE MAYO!))**


	32. Chapter 32: RABID ALBINO MONKEYS!

**Me: THEY EXIST! *Runs around screaming* **

America: AND THEY WILL RULE THE WORLD! Like aliens. *Nods calmly like a BOSS!*

**Me: *Settles down and turns to camera* Everyone is on vacation... Even Air! AND *Rages* LAJFDKHBA! **

America: They left us here... WHO DOES THAT!

**Me: Apparently almost every other Hetalia character and the guy who named his son "They". **

America: *Question mark appears above head*

**Me: You know! They always say to reach for the stars. "They" is obviously a stupid name someone gave to their son! **

America: Don't get it...

Canada: I do...

America: GHOST!

Canada: *Has little rage pops on top of his head*

**Me: HIDE! HE'S GOING TO BLOW LIKE A GREECE THINKING ABOUT TURKEY! *Runs into room and copies the Russia defense (a locked door and a mattress)***

America: GOT IT! *Hides with Pinkithai*

*A few hours of Canada raging later*

**Me: I think it's safe... **

America: Check! *Pushes Pinkithai out the door*

**Me: *Walks up to Canada* Er... You alright? **

Canada: Yes... I am just talking to Dororo here.

**Me: Okay then! I'll just read this review... Okay? **

Canada: Fine...

_HI! I'M BACK!_

_America: YAY! Now may I have a piggy-back ride love? *puppy-dog eyes* _

**Me: Dang it. Well, I didn't want to use it so soon... But I guess I have to. AMERICA! YOU ARE NEEDED! **

America: IS CANADA BETTER?

**Me: JUST COME HERE! **

America: Ye- *Falls down into teleporting hole that Pinkithai summoned* AHHHHHHHH!

**Me: And America is going over there right now to give you your piggy back ride.**

_Poland: ... Well, maybe you are wrong sometimes ... But anyway, sing "Diva" by Beyoncé giiiirl! _

**Me: I created it already! I was prepared! Anyways... *Snaps fingers***

*Somewhere at a mall ((the mall Pinkithai used to live by~!))*

Poland: OMG I LOVE JUSTICE!

Lithuania: Pol... The teenager girls are staring at us...

Poland: So? I love these clothes, they, like, love these clothes. We are totally the same!

Lithuania: You are a adult man.

Poland: So?

Lithuania: They are- *Portal appears sucking them both in* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Poland: *Clothes fly out of his hands while he falls* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Back to the mansion*

**Me: Three... two... one... GO! **

Poland and Lithuania: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me: There they are! **

Poland: *Looks at hands* My... my totally sparkly clothes... *Rages up to Pinkithai and starts shaking her shoulders* GET THEM BACK TO MEEEE!

**Me: *Calmly stops Poland* Sing a song with Lithuania and I'll teleport you back to the mall. **

Poland: Like, okay! *Grabs Lithuania* Let's totally sing!

Lithuania: I don't wan-

Poland: *Rages hardcore* SING MOTHAF*CKA!

Lithuania: *Cries* O-Okay!

* * *

**You have entered the realm of the song. Have fun pretending to hear Poland and Lithuania sing "Diva" by Beyonce!**

Poland: I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey...

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

I'm a! I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a...

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla~!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla~!

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla~!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla~!

Stop the track!

Let me state the facts~!

I told you give me a minute and'll be right back!

Fifty million around the world!

And they said I couldn't get it!

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's!

I can't spend!

How you gone be talking sh*t?

You act like I just got up in it!

Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!

I know you read the paper!

The one they call a queen.

Every radio 'round the world know me~!

'Cause that's where I be~!

I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey...

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva~!

I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey.

Poland: I'm a! I'm a...

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

When he pull up! Wanna pop my hood up~!

Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler!

Getting money~! Divas getting money~!

If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me~.

Tell me somethin'! Where your boss at?

Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back?

I wanna see ya! I'd like to meet cha!

What you said?

"She ain't no diva"!

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

Lithuania: Na, na, na.

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game~!

"What's your age?"

Was the question they asked when I hit the stage!

I'm a diva!

Best believe her!

You see her!

She getting paid!

She ain't callin' him to greet her.

Don't need him!

Her bed's made~!

This is a stick up!

Lithuania: *Confused Lithuania is confused* This is a stick up?

Poland: I need them bags! Uh.. That money!

A stick up!

Lithuania: A stick up?

Poland: You see them ask...

"where that money?"

All my ladies get it up!

I see you! I do the same!

Take it to another level!

No passengers on my plane~! *Winks*

I'm a-a diva~!

Lithuania: Hey? *Is really super confused at song*

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey?

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

Lithuania: Hey?

Poland: I'm a! I'm a-a diva!

This is a stick up!

Lithuania: Stick up?

Poland: I need them bags! Uh.. That money!

Stick up!

Lithuania: Stick up?

Poland: You see them ask..

"Where that money?"

Lithuania: Na, na, na?

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

Lithuania: Na, na, na...

Poland: Diva is a female version of a hustla!

Of a hustla! Of a! Of a hustla!

*Imagine them saying Poland saying "I'm a! I'm a-a diva!" a lot of times! DO ITTT!*

**That was freaking hard... And Pinkithai doesn't even like watching her music videos... You're lucky I love you!**

* * *

**Me: Hm... *Idea* CANADA! *Shoves him and a loptop in a closet* WATCH SOMETHING FOR ME! **

Canada: *Watches video during the rest of the chappie*

**Me: Yay! I got rid of him! Now I can destroy the kitchen without him nagging!**

**Me (talking to herself): But don't you have something to do?**

**Me: Oh yea! Thanks Pinkithai!**

**Me (TTH): You're welcome Pinkithai!**

**Me: *Sends all the stuff that needs to be sent (Including Poland and Lithuania)* Now to make some pancake burritos! **

_*Let's see the reactions of the__ rest!*_

Original Dare/Truth/Something:

_China: ... Here,*hands headache medicine over* it'll help ... You're welcome! :3 _

*In China at China's house...*

China: *Walks backwards* I WON'T GIVE THEM TO YOU, ARU! *Holds up wok and ladle*

South Korea: *Is totally messed up due to the fact we forgot to un-brainwash him* But China! I waaaant them!

China: NEVER!

South Korea: *Is about to pounce on China when a bottle of headache medicine drops on his head*

China: YES, ARU! *Turns to Fukiriri (who is laughing so hard she is choking) and Russia (who is trying to help her)* I TOLD YOU I COULD BEAT HIM, ARU!

Fukiriri: *Spits out noodle and calms down* T-That was hilarious!

Russia: Da~!

China: *Picks up lifesaving headache medicine and puts it in his man purse*

Fukiriri: You have... a man purse?

China: Of course, aru. How else would I carry all the medicine I take ((Reminder: China is 4,000 years old))?

Fukiriri: CHINA IS A GIRRLL!

China: *Chases Fukiriri who is currently running while laughing her $$ off ((Kind of like that scene where England is chasing America for a reason I forgot))*

Russia: *Smiles and remembers the good old days*

_**I AM THE PAGEBREAK! FEAR**** MEEEE!**_

Original Dare/Truth/Something:

_England: I DARE YOU TO GO AND BECOME A BEKEEPER NOW SINCE YOU'RE A SMOKER! Then you can smoke out the bees!_

*It's a regular day in London. England is currently at his cafe making some scones. Somehow, the cafe is very popular. Yes, I know. Your mind has just been blown*

England: *Whistling Pub and Go while putting scones in the oven*

Sealand: Hey! Can I have some food, Jerk England?

England: *Looks over at Sealand* Make your own bloody food!

Sealand: Fine! I will!

*An hour later*

England: How...

*Close up at Sealand's food (which is currently sparkling like your average Estonia)*

England: HOW DOES YOUR FOOD LOOK SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINE?!

Sealand: Mama Finland showed me how to cook!

England: Well, it sur- *Gets teleported to bee farm*

Sealand: HAH! I MADE YOU TELEPORT BECAUSE MY COOKING IS BETTER!

*To where England is*

England: -e doesn't... Where the bloody hell am I?

Bee Keeper A: At a bee farm!

England: Oka- *Hears bees buzzing behind him* I landed on the hive, didn't I.

Bee Keeper B: Yes you did. I suggest you run like hell!

England: Gladly. *Runs like an Italian*

Bees: COME BACK HERE! *Chases England*

**_I'm a lonely pagebreak... Please insert hug in here..._ **

Original Dare/Truth/Something:

_Russia: But ... Latvia is sweet as well! *shoves him into Russia's face* LOOK AT THE FACE! _

*Somewhere*

Fukiriri: *Teleports somewhere with Russia* And that is how you use the Random Teleporter Ray!

Russia: Seems fun!

Fukiriri: Hm... *Looks around* Oh! We're in the basement of a serial killer!

Russia: Da!

Fukiriri: *Turns around* With Estonia! How fun will this be!

Estonia: *Turns around* Hello- *Sees Russia* M-Mr. Russia! What are you doing here?

Russia: We arrived randomly! What are you doing here in the basement of a serial killer?

Estonia: *Looks highly offended* My mom is NOT a serial killer!

Russia: Huh? But Fukiri- *Interrupted by Fukiriri*

Fukiriri: LOL!

Russia: *Facepalms*

Latvia: *Appears out of nowhere and lands on Estonia and his IPhone 6*

Estonia: LATVIAAAAAAAAAAA!

Latvia: *Shakes* I'm sorryyyy!

Russia: Latvia! What a surprise!

Latvia: *Almost pees self* M-M-Mr. Russia! W-What a sssurprise!

Russia: *Catches little piece of paper flying in air*

_They ask me to make you stretch Latvia to understand his cuteness. So I brought him to you!_

_Pinkithai _

Russia: He is very cute! *Picks up Latvia* Streeeetch!

Latvia: WAHHHH!

Fukiriri: *Takes pictures when suddenly gets slapped by random hand*

Original Dare/Truth/Something:

_Fukiriri: Honey ... You're becoming Belarus ... You're getting too jealous like her! SNAP OUT OF ITWOMAN! *shakes and slaps face* Ahem ... Sorry about that ... Probably a bit uncalled for ... Please don't kill me ... Please? _

Fukiriri: *Reads quote that's above her head* Ah... That. I bet I took that bet a little to far... *Holds money out* At least I got 150 dollars from Pinkithai!

Russia: Streetch!

Latvia: *Disappears to CrazyAwesomeNeko where he will be snuggled (to death :D)*

Russia: Aww...

_**Pagebreak here! I wanna cool name! And to be recognized by Pinkithai as a true ch**__**aracter**__**!**_

*To the same mall Poland and Lithuania are at*

Spain: Hmm... *Turns around to Romano... er... Romana...* Do these pants make my butt look big?

Romana: EVERY F*CKING SKINNY JEANS MAKES YOUR BUTT LOOK BIG! The f*cking problem here is about how I'm a FLIPPING GIRL!

Spain: I think Pinkithai likes seeing you as a girl~!

Romana: NO SHE JUST HATES ME!

Air: *Suddenly shows up* Does she?

Romana: AKFBJUWBE! WHAT THE ()#&%#( ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Air: *Shakes head* Nya~! I wanna cosplay with Romana~!

Romana: NEVER! *Runs*

Air: Mew! COME BAACK! *Chases*

Spain: *Watches in amusement as Romana gets chased by Air*

Romana: *Falls through portal* CHIIGGGGIIIIII!

Spain: *Falls through portal as well* ROMMMMAAAAAA!

Air: Nya?

*To Closet A in the mansion*

Romana: WTF! Is this a...

Spain: I know what is going on...

Romana: What, tomato bastard?

Spain: *Looks at Romana with rape face* Fusososososo~!

Romana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**IMA PAGEBREAK! BROKE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! IMA PAAAAAGEBREAK!**_

*Back to the mansion*

**Me: Sorry I made you watch that. **

Canada: So.. many... jumpscares...

America (back from Piggy Back Ride because he can't stay... YET): *Pats Canada's back* I know bro. I know.

**Me: Pewdiepie does play games with a lot of jumpscares... How is your pancake burrito? **

Canada: Needs more maple syrup.

**Me: Of- *Heres the words of widsom from CrazyAwesomeNeko* Okay! **

America: What are yo- *Is stuffed in a box with a lot burgers and shipped to Crazy*

**Me: Yay! I got him off my back! Now Canada, let's go find the magical mountain of maple syrup! **

Canada: Okay! *Skips off into the sunset with Pinkithai*

Mr. Disclaimer: *Head pops in the corner of the screen* Pinkithai doesn't own anything but Fukiriri, Pencil, herself, her randomness, Air, and the mansion. All other things belong to their rightful owner. I wish you a happy day.

Happy Cinco de Mayo!


	33. Chapter 33: The Fukiriri Show!

*Awesome theme music for some random show*

Fukiriri: *Walks onto stage* Welcome to the Fukiriri show! Pinkithai isn't available because of... of...

Pencil: She got arrested because she almost killed a guy who was about to kiss Air.

Air: She just went to the library...

Pencil: That too.

Air: Okay...

Fukiriri: SHUT UP! *Fake smile* Anyways, I'm going to ask people questions that make them really uncomfortable!

Pencil: Are we this low?

Fukiriri: Do you think people want to watch Japan and Valette train for the rest of the show?

Pencil: This is a story... not a show...

Fukiriri: *Totally not listening to Pencil* We could make that into a cop show...

Pencil: Are you not listening to me?

Fukiriri: They always fight crime as training... And stuff...

Air: *Shoves Fukiriri somewhere else* Anyways, we will first interview a man who has created a working TARDIS... *Shakes head* So give it up for England!

*Random applause and shouting*

England: *Walks in*

Air: *Smirks and whispers* Like a boss~!

England: *Hits Air on head* Bloody Bier! Change back into someone I can tolerate!

Air: Awww... *Shakes head* Annoying girl... Anyways, Fukiriri will be asking.

Fukiriri: OKAYANYWAYSTHEYWANTEDTOASKYOUHOWYOUBUILTTHETARDISI MEANHOWCANITBEBIGGERONTHEINSIDETHANTHEOUTSIDE!?

England: Wha..t?

Pencil: *Smacks Fukiriri with newspaper* No. Bad Fukiriri. Bad.

Fukiriri: AWWW!BUTIWANTEDTHATCANDY! ITWASCALLINGOUTTOMEEE!

Pencil: Do you want to go to the pound?

Fukiriri: NO! *Clings to Englands legs* IF I GO, HE GOES!

England: Since when did I get involved?

Pencil: I WILL GET THE HUMIDITY UP!

Fukiriri: GO AHEAD! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Pencil: *Turns humidity up*

*Sometime later*

Air: So... How did you get it alive...

England: I... I... *Turns to Pencil* TURN OFF THE HUMIDITY!

Pencil: Watch Fukiriri.

Fukiriri: *Turns back in Keronian* WHY DID YOU DO THAT? It takes a long time for it to recharge...

England: Why am I on this show again?

Air: Because Pinkithai has gotten into Doctor Who. Deal with it. Now Fukiriri, how did you change back into alien form?

Fukiriri: The transformation device hooked up to be lab is part of me. And that machine does not work good with humidity. So, if I go into humidity for a long period of time, that machine will need some serious fixing...

Air: *Takes notes* Okay... okay...

Pencil: *Pushes England out the door* Enough of you. We need someone else to please the audience.

Fukiriri: Didn't Prussia meet the slenderman once?

Pencil: *Spark in eye* Yes! Yes he did! Genius.

Fukiriri: Thank you.

Pencil: No I meant me. I called him up earlier. Genius of me to do that.

Fukiriri: I feel so much better...

Prussia: *Barges in* ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE UND HAS AN ACCENT!

Fukiriri: The most accurate accent we can give you.

Prussia: Vatever. *Sits on couch* So Pencil. Vhy did zhou call ze awesome me?

Pencil: Remember Slenderman?

Prussia: N-No...

Pencil: Then I shall present you with this flashback. *Turns to Air* Start the film!

Air: *Starts film*

_*Flashback*_

_Prussia: Hey there my awesome followers! This is the Awesome Prussia and Birdie playing real life Slender!_

_Madi: You lost Birdie hours ago..._

_Prussia: VAT?! I was so shocked my accent came out! Anyways, Birdie must have chickened out! Soo! *Drags Madi into forest* LET'S GO!_

_Madi: FMLFMLFMLFMLFML! *Randomly gets out of Prussia's grip and runs back into town*_

_Prussia: Well... Time to go into the woods! *Goes into forest for real*_

_*Laaater*_

_Prussia: *Comes running in* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!_

_Air: Slendy?_

_Prussia: *Whimpers* Yes..._

_Air: I'll call him to tell him not to scare you. All he wants is a hug._

_Prussia: H-how?_

_Air: Ruski._

_Prussia: Oh..._

*Flashback over*

Air: And that is how it all worked out.

Prussia: Mein gott... Zat guy is scary...

Air: Of course he is. That is why he and Ruski are friends.

Pencil: Are you not effected/affected by the humidity?

Prussia: Vat?

Pencil: Okay then...

Air: So, what happened.

Prussia: I vas valking down to ze lake. Awesome lake. Zen _he_ came out of novhere! Scared ze sh!t out of me!

Air: Is that all?

Prussia: Ja.

Fukiriri: *Turns down humidity secretly* Well that wasn't very entertaining...

Air: *Shakes head* DO YOU KNOW HOW F*CKING HARD IT IS TO RUN A F*CKING SHOW? AND NOTICE THAT I'M USING THE F-BOMB! *Gets into Fukiriri's face* ARE YOU HAPPY?

Fukiriri: May-

Air: ARE YOU HAPPY, B!TCH?!

Fukiriri: *Starts crying* Yesss! Don't hurt me! I'm in Keronian form!

Pencil: But you have the Kero Ball...

Fukiriri: *Sudden realization* You. Are. So. RIGHT! I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOW! HAHAHAHAAA!

Air: *Shakes head* Look. She's going to enslave the world.

Pencil: She can't. Watch.

Fukiriri: *Tries to use Kero Ball* WAT?! DANGIT PENCIL! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Prussia: I... am going now... *Sneaks out the door*

Pencil: *Adjusted glasses* I deactivated it.

Fukiriri: NOOOO!

Random Guy: AND CUT!

Fukiriri: How did I do?

RG: Good...

Air: You're not a random guy, nor are you a rg. You are our director.

Director: Yes, yes. Now, I need you to show more... emotion.

Air: But normal Air is what Pinkithai says "A lovechild of Norway and Hong Kong". I can be... *Shakes head* a hyper energetic gal orrrr... *Shakes head* demon~ or, *Shakes head and blushes* a shy girl...

Director: ENOUGH. Just... be yourself.

Air: *Shakes head* 'kay.

**Me: *Crashes through the ceiling on hoverboard* AHAHAHAA! WAT UP MY PEEPS?! **

Pencil: I thought you were at jail?

**Me: What you talking about? I was at the library reading Alex Rider books. **

Air: *Pokes Pencil's face* Told ya.

Pencil: Shut it.

**Me: Soo...**

Fukiriri: Soo?

**Me: YOU DIDN'T GET MY TEXT?!**

Fukiriri: My phone evaporated with my human body. As soon as I fix the machine, I'll get my phone back.

**Me: You suck. Anyways, I propose an idea! **

Pencil: Go on.

**Me: So I'm in trouble with writing this fanfiction. Scripting AND truth and dare. Butttt...**

Air: GO ON LADY!

**Me: FINE. If I take away the scripting, that'll only be one thing! And I've seen others with only truth and dare! **

Pencil: But that would mean you would have to write it all out. Or, the hard way.

**Me: Problem is... I don't know what the viewers will think about it... SO THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU! **

Pencil, Air, and Fukiriri: THEY'RE WATCHING?!

**Me: YES! Just review what you think! And in probably two more chapters I will decide or not decide! Which might be today because I have a lot of free time! **

Pencil: How is this random?

**Me: ROMANO PAINTED MOUNT FUJI RED BY USING TOMATOES! **

Fukiriri: WAT!? LET ME SEE! *Hops onto mini spaceship and goes to Mount Fuji*

*Upon arrival*

Fukiriri: Woah... It is awesome... Wait? IS THAT JAPAN AND VALETTE!? *Uses telescope* They're cleaning it?

*On Mt. Fuji*

Japan: Do *Pant* we have to *Pant* clean the whole mountain?

Valette: Training.

Japan: ((Google Translate)) Torēningu. Torēningu wa anata ga iu subetedearu. Watashi o karaka~tsu teru no? Watashitachiha, kirei ni yama zentai o motte iru. Yama. Hontō no nyūshu shite kudasai.

Translation: Training. All you say is training. Are you kidding me? We have a whole MOUNTAIN to clean. A mountain. Get real.

Valette: *Smacks Japan's head* Clean.

Japan: Hai... *Is currently crying on the inside*

*Above*

Fukiriri: Poor Japan...


End file.
